Butterflies and Wild Horses
by Smylingsnake
Summary: A tiny event leads Ranma to, among other things, Romance, Magic, Adventure and Saving the World. A butterfly can cause a storm. Imagine what a Wild Horse can do.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ranma 1/2. If I did, I would be wealthy. As I'm not, I don't.

_Italics_ indicate thought.

--

**Butterflies and Wild Horses**

A butterfly flapping its wings in Brazil and causing a typhoon in Singapore is an oft-used image describing a minor incident causing, through a chain of associated events, major and long-lasting effects.

It should be understood, however, that this is a merely a metaphor, the butterfly being a symbol for the causative event and the typhoon the eventual effect.

Taken in this mind, therefore, there are teeming multitudes of butterflies all around us every moment of the day. Some are obvious, the assassinating of a leader for example. Others are almost unnoticeable, such as a humble pebble falling at just the right (or, from certain perspectives, wrong) time.

It has been observed, though, that often the smaller the 'butterfly', the larger the 'typhoon'.

For instance…

The tapping of keys filled the computer lab, providing an aural counterpoint to the glow of the monitors.

This was not unusual.

The (currently) sole occupant of said lab _was_, however, at least in the minds of most. For Saotome Ranma was many things (Outstanding martial artist, defender of the weak, godslayer, and occasional girl) but were one to ask his peers, computer literate would most assuredly not be among them.

Nor would any number of other skills. Throughout the ward of Nerima it was known that while a genius of matters martial, Saotome Ranma was rather less than that at anything else. It was widely believed that this was due largely to some intellectual lacking on Ranma's part. After all, Ranma was a martial arts jock, right?

Which only goes to show that it is quite possible for an entire community to be dead wrong.

While it was true that his marks in anything other than P.E and history were poor, it was due not so much to an intellectual lacking as to excessive focus. Martial Arts was literally _everything _to him. Try to teach Ranma a skill or subject for its own sake (particularly if there was no obvious, immediate use for it) and one would be met with indifference and incomprehension. Put that same skill in the context of a challenge, competition or fight, on the other hand, and he would make the skill his own with a speed that would astonish. One or two teachers at Furinkan had in fact noticed this, resulting in occasional references to Sun Tzu, Musashi and Von Clauswitz making their way into lessons they should not logically be, to Ranma's benefit and his fellow student's dismay.

Which lead ultimately to Ranma being seated here in the computer lab, the tapping of keys (more a hum actually, Amaguriken was really useful sometimes) echoing around him. Stepping in to share some ahem _pointed_ words with a couple of youths a young cram school student had resulted in being offered computer lessons as thanks.

Ranma snorted at the memory. He'd deferred at first, until Ami-san had described hacking. Using the computer as a weapon. Coding kenpo. Network ninjutsu.

_Well, she was right about that_ he mused. Provided with the right mental framework Ranma had mastered the basics of the computer in a week and the more advanced skills in a further two. At any other school the drastic turnaround Ranma's grades took in Computer Science would have prompted remark, if not investigation. Fortunately, this was Furinkan, the shift being written off as being "simply Saotome".

Ranma blinked, noting he'd been idly link-hopping for the last few minutes. Examining the display on the monitor, he paused.

"'Chaos magic'? how'd I get to this?"

_Ok, think back. I'd finished my research for History, thought I'd look up the history of Nerima, saw "chaos" as a link, another link and…got here. Oh well, may as well have a look. Lessee, "basics of Chaos Magic"_

flap

**Two hours later.**

Leaning back in his chair, Ranma rubbed his eyes.

_Anything Goes magic. Who woulda thought it?_

He had considered learning magic before, if only to better react when it was used on him (as it far too often was) but had been put off by the seemingly endless rules, formulae and requirements.

This 'Chaos Magic', however…

No real rules, no restrictions. Taking the best aspects of every other style of magic and melding them into one more effective system. Now this was magic he could relate to!

Logging off, Ranma walked to the door, a sheaf of printouts in hand.

"Gonna have to try this out tonight" he muttered, a slight grin on his face…

Until he noticed the time.

And with his final cry of "Kusou!" ringing around him, Saotome Ranma took to the rooftops.

For all that the many martial artists populating Nerima more often than not made the life of one Saotome Ranma difficult (to put it mildly), there were times when their presence came in rather handy.

_After all_ thought Ranma as he crept into the Tendo home in careful silence, _without all those sparring sessions with Konatsu I'd never have learned the 'Nervous Bat hangs from the Cave Roof' technique._

Having heard the angry growling of Akane shortly before arriving at the front gate, Ranma had deemed it wiser to let her cool off a little before making his presence known…like a day or two.

Which ultimately lead to Ranma hanging by his toes from the kitchen ceiling, munching on the meal Kasumi had thoughtfully left for him.

"Oh my, Ranma-kun!"

Speak of the angel. "Hey Kasumi. Thanks for saving some dinner for me".

"It's no problem. What were you doing that delayed you?"

Ranma shrugged, an interesting sight on one upside down.

"Just lost track of time in the lab is all."

Kasumi graced him with a sunny smile. "It's wonderful that you're so interested, Ranma-kun. Computer skills are very useful in adult life."

_Letting Kasumi-Chan know about the lessons was a good idea._

Ranma swallowed a bit of rice and nodded. "Yeah, it's given me some good ideas for techniques, too. Is the dojo free?"

"Yes, father and Saotome-ojisan are plating shogi. Oh yes, and Ranma-kun…"

"Mm?"

"Why are you on the ceiling?"

It was only through sheer will and discipline that Ranma avoided a legendary face-fault at this 'Kasumi-ism'.

"It sounded like Akane was a bit…_upset_…when I was coming in, so I thought I'd let her calm down a bit. Don't really feel like getting malleted tonight".

Sometimes the universe has a downright perverse sense of timing. The split second between the roar of "RANMA NO BAKA!" and the impact of the rage-driven mallet was all the time Ranma had to react. Not nearly enough time to dodge the hammer, especially hanging from the ceiling. No, all he could do was adjust the trajectory enough that he would land in the next street instead of the next ward.

Kasumi shook off the shock of Ranma's mallet-driven flight and turned to the smirking Akane.

"That was unnecessary, Akane."

Akane turned aside with a snort. "The pervert deserved it Onee-chan. He was probably out with his sluts".

Kasumi's smile faded at this. For most an innocuous action. For Kasumi, the equivalent of going to battle stations.

"Ranma-kun was at school doing research for an assignment, Akane-chan. He could tell you were upset when he came home and decided to avoid bothering you. You had no reason or right to hit him."

Seeing Akane would likely still disregard her words, Kasumi made the decision to 'step it up' a little.

She frowned.

A sight feared by all true Nerimites. If the angelic Kasumi wore a frown, something had gone badly awry.

Akane paled. Big Sis was frowning. This was serious.

Seeing Akane demonstrating the appropriate reaction, Kasumi applied the final blow.

"I'm disappointed in you, Akane-chan. I think you should go to your room and think about controlling your temper better".

Knockout.

Akane suppressed an instinctive wince at Kasumi's words and slunk out of the kitchen.

Reaching for the well-stocked first aid kit, Kasumi cast a concerned look in the direction of Ranma's flight.

"Oh my, I hope he's alright"

"Stupid ladle lady, finally managed to land on my feet and away from water and I freakin' get splashed right outside the house. Why the hell's she washing the road at this time of night anyway?"

Soprano grumbling heralded Ranma-chan's arrival back at the tendo home. Noting the darkened windows she paused for a moment.

_Ok, I go inside now I'll either get hit by the Tomboy (again), Oyaji'll preach at me or Nabiki'll try to fleece me. Screw it, I'll sleep in the dojo tonight._

"Oh my, Ranma-chan! Are you hurt?"

_Of course, since Kasumi's up I may as well change back. No sense in giving Oyaji anymore help._

"Nah, I'm fine Kasumi. Managed to land on my feet this time. Any chance of some hot water?"

"I've had the kettle on since you 'left' Ranma-chan" said Kasumi, heading for the stove.

_She's a saint._ "Thanks Kasumi, you're the best."

Gently pouring the steaming water, Kasumi silently marvelled as the petite, busty redhead morphed into a muscular, black-haired youth.

"I hate to bother you more, Kasumi, but could I get a pillow and some blankets? I'll be sleeping in the dojo tonight. Oyaji's gonna preach at me anyway and I may as well get a good nights sleep beforehand".

Kasumi's seemingly ever-present smile faded slightly at the mention of Genma. She tried to think well of everyone but the part-time panda tried her patience. He almost made her frown sometimes.

Upstairs and fast asleep, Genma shivered.

Shaking off her unkind thoughts, Kasumi turned to the young man in front of her.

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea, Ranma-kun. I'll make sure Saotome- Ojiisan doesn't bother you" she said, walking to the linen cupboard.

"Good luck getting him to stop the 'Saotome Sunrise Surprise'" Ranma snorted, taking the pillow and blankets offered him. "Oyaji's as stubborn as a boulder". _And about as heavy._

Kasumi cast him a smile, a smile holding no small amount of mischief.

"Oh, I'm sure he can be persuaded. I'll just let him know that being disturbed by morning combat makes me too stressed to make breakfast, leaving it to Akane to do."

Upstairs, Genma shuddered again.

"Yeah, that'll work" laughed Ranma. Strolling to the door, he glanced over his shoulder. "An' seriously Kasumi, thanks for everything. I couldn't survive here if it weren't for you". Casting here an honest smile, he left.

As the door closed behind him Kasumi shakily leaned against the counter, wondering at the sudden pounding of her heart.

"Oh my!"

Inside the dojo, Ranma was once again indulging in an act that would cause those who knew him to question the state of reality.

Lying on his bedroll, reading quietly.

_Ok, so for this magic to work I have to empty my mind of all thought for an instant. Could be tricky, but…ah! A kata! I can use a kata! Man, this really _is_ Martial Arts Magic!_

_Ok, next. It has to be something I can forget easily, 'fire and forget'. Damn, so much for curing my curse. Ok, something easy…"the next time I'd get splashed, I won't". Should work._

_Now, "make a 'seed' out of the idea. Symbol, sound, thought…Ah! Gesture! Ok, I'll fire the 'seed' at the last strike of the kata. Yosh, let's do this._

A moment of thought later, Ranma stood and began to move. Slowly at first, punch leading to block, kick sliding into evasive step.

Faster now, taking to the air. Punch, roundhouse, crescent kick, twist, land, leap.

Now a blur, no division between moves. Breath flowing smoothly, moving without thought. Ranma was the art itself, and found in the storm of motion a point of stillness.

Forget the spell.

Forget the seed.

Forget the self.

Emptiness.

_Gnosis._

Sudden stillness. Ranma stood, fist extended in the final move of the kata, grinning.

Then he slowly fell over.

_Note to self_, he thought as he crawled to his bedroll. _Martial Arts Magic can take a lot outta you._

Drifting off to sleep, the grin reappeared.

_Let's see what happens._

_--_

Smylingsnake here.

Well, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. Hopefully chapters'll get a little longer as i get into my groove.

I welcome reviews, but please keep the criticisms constructive.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Nope, I still don't own Ranma 1/2. Nor do I own Sailor Moon.

Dammit.

--

The next morning

The next morning. Peaceful. Quiet.

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

Never mind.

"_And this morning started out so well",_ thought Ranma as he dodged furious mallet strikes.

"You pervert, looking at me in the bath! Hentai!"

"_No insults Ranma, no insults"._ "I said I was sorry!" duck under a horizontal smash, "the sign wasn't out" sidestep a descending blow "and I knocked twice!" grab the hammer's heft, shift the weight and…

The ki-forged hammer evaporated from his hands.

Leaving Akane essentially bent over his knee.

_Oh. Shit._

"HeeeeeennnnnnTTTTTTTTAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Backtrack about half an hour.

Ranma was awoken by the first glimmerings of sunlight. Accustomed to rising at dawn as he was (Genma no baka), being able to wake up WITHOUT the sensation of flying into the koi pond was pleasant.

"_Still,"_ he thought, "_better get some practice in"._

Dancing through the kata, he smiled. Here in the dojo, practicing his Art, he could be at peace. Here, moving through the flickering steps of a kata, he didn't need to watch his actions, didn't need to worry about the future or regret the past. Losing himself in punch, kick and leap, he could be free.

Winding down, chest rising and falling smoothly, he returned to himself.

"_Ok, time enough for a bath before breakfast"_ he thought, wandering to the furo.

Noting the absence of the 'Occupied' sign, conditioning took over.

He knocked. No response.

"_Better safe than sorry"_ he mused, knocking again.

Akane sat upright in the bath where she had been dozing after a longer than usual jog.

"_Did I hear something?"_ Dismissing the thought, she stood up and stepped from the tub…

…Just as Ranma entered the supposedly-empty bathroom.

In a thought that would be echoed a few moments later, Ranma summed up his feelings quite succinctly.

"Oh shit".

Which brings us, dear readers, back to the present.

Pure instinct led Ranma to clamp Akane into a restraint hold as her battle aura flared. Not a moment too soon, either.

"Let me go you filthy hentai!"

"No, you'll mallet me!"

"Let me GO! Die, you bastard!"

"_Ok, Soul of Ice"_. "Look Akane" he addressed the near-berserk girl in his arms. "I'm sorry I walked in on you, but the sign was not out and I knocked twice. If I let you go I want your promise that you won't hit me".

The struggling faded somewhat.

"Humph! Fine, just let me go!"

Gingerly releasing the lock, Ranma walked gingerly to the kitchen.

"Ohayo Ranma-kun" said Kasumi, her usual smile in place.

"Mornin' Kasumi. Would ya mind if I help with breakfast?"

"Ara, Ranma-kun, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Kasumi gasped.

"Nah Kasumi, it's as thanks for keepin' Oyaji off my back this morning. Please?"

"_Secret Technique: Saotome Smile!"_

Taking in the roguish grin, Kasumi felt a sense of fond exasperation.

"_He can charm this well and wonders why he has so many women chasing him"_

"Alright then Ranma-kun. Could you set the ta-"

"Stop flirting with my sister, hentai!"

Quickly facing the approaching threat, Ranma instinctively used the most infamous Saotome secret technique:

Foot-In-Mouth-Fu.

"'Sa matter, Akane? Jealous?" _"Oh shit."_

Kasumi frowned as Ranma took to the air. She was going to have to address this situation as soon as possible.

"That is enough Akane! I am very tired of you hurting Ranma all the time".

"Humph! That pervert deserved it. He was flirting with you!" snapped Akane, hammer fading. "And he peeked on me in the bath, too!"

Kasumi shook her head at her little sister's stubbornness.

"Ranma was simply asking to help with breakfast. That is all", she sighed. "I asked you last night to work on controlling your temper. Just now you promised Ranma that you wouldn't hit him. Now I see that you haven't listened to either of us. You've disappointed me again, Akane."

Akane glared. "How can you defend that pervert, Onee-chan? He's nothing but a creep!"

"To whom you made a promise that you broke not two minutes later" said Kasumi sadly.

The youngest Tendo growled in disbelief. How could her big sister not only defend that creep, but scold _her_?

"He's just a jerk! That doesn't count!" Akane stomped, fuming, toward the door. "I'm going out!" she snapped, the door slamming behind her.

Staring at the closed door, Kasumi fought the tears prickling at her eyes.

"_Why can't it be peaceful here? Why can't I be the big sister and daughter again, instead of the substitute mother and housewife? Why can't _I_ have someone? Someone like…"_

The image of a confident grin and blue eyes flickered in her mind's eye.

--

_"Damn it, another one-way flight with Mallet Airlines. It was _such _a nice start to the day, too". _

Ranma was currently at the top of his arc over Nerima at about three hundred meters altitude.

"Stupid tomboy" he grumbled.

"_Wait, that was partly my own fault. Gotta learn to stop mouthing off at her."_

Ranma flew on for another few moments. Once the sting from then initial impact wore off, the flights were actually kinda nice. Soothing even, at least until the sudden stop.

Boring, though.

This conclusion reached, Ranma (being who and what he is) began to ponder.

"_How can I make this into training. Impact, falling, landing training are out, mastered them ages ago. Can't do a worthwhile kata without something to push off…"_

A few more moments of thought, two and a half kilometres and about fifty meters of altitude later, he decided.

"_Ok, let's try that Martial Arts Magic again. "I will know when to shut up". I'll use the landing for the gnosis"._

Accelerating toward the earth, Ranma prepared himself.

"The things I do for training…"

--

"_Glad it's a weekend"_ thought Ranma as he staggered back from his landing site (in Juuban, of all places). He'd managed to kill two birds with one stone, actually. Not only had his landing been forceful enough to serve as the trigger for his 'shut up now' spell, he'd also landed on some weird claw-tentacle-rubbish bin monster with enough force to knock it out. The three cheerleader girls it had been fighting had been quite grateful, though the hungry looks the blond one in the orange-themed outfit kept shooting him creeped him out a little.

Ok, so some good came from the malletings occasionally. Still didn't change the fact that Akane needed to calm the hell down.

"_Heh! Like that'll happen any time soon!"_

So engrossed was Ranma in his thoughts that he completely missed the cracked asphalt in his path, leading to a sight unprecedented in Nerima:

Saotome Ranma tripping and falling flat on his face.

"Grr. Stupid road, makin' me fall. Ite! Dammi-"

**Splash.**

Ranma's monologue of irritation paused. That sound usually heralded the appearance of a certain busty redhead, but seeing as Ranma was still _flat_ on his face, another act unprecedented had occurred.

Cold water had _missed_.

Not just cold water. The _Ladle Lady_ had missed!

Grumbling forgotten and bad mood gone, Ranma stood and thoughtfully dusted himself off.

"_The water missed me. For once, the Ladle Lady __missed__ me. First time that's happened since I got cursed."_

The realisation took some time to arrive, but when it did Ranma's slight grin went nova.

"_The spell worked. It _worked!_ Martial Arts Magic! I can do thi-"_

**Splash**

"_Right, still standing in front of the Ladle Lady's gate. Looks like the spell was a one-shot deal. Have to remember that…"_

Setting off on the last leg of her jaunt, Ranma-chan actually giggled. This had the potential to be so much _fun!_

--

The sound of feet thudding on pavement heralded Akane's arrival home. Her day had been rather less than satisfactory, on the whole. First that pervert Ranma this morning and Kasumi scolding her (ooh, she'd mallet him for that…), then her favourite café had been closed for renovations, and then to cap it all off, Kuno had made an appearance. Sure, pounding him flat for being stupid had helped her mood a little, but it was far from being enough.

No, the only thing that would improve her mood right now would be to introduce the head of her mallet to the head of a certain pigtailed hentai.

"Oh, h-hi Akane!"

What luck! One of them was already here!

"_Come on, say something I can use. Give me a reason to punish you"._

"Where were you, Baka? Off with your floosies, I bet!"

"Nah, I landed in Juuban. Took me a while to get back".

Akane growled. The Baka wasn't responding. Time to scale it up…

"Oh?" she sneered. "Maybe you were out with some guy instead, Ranma-_chan_".

That struck a nerve.

"You-!" **stop**

Blinking, Ranma bit off his comeback.

"_Huh. Didn't expect the spell to work like that. Ah well…"_

Looking back at the growling girl, he sighed.

"Look Akane, I've walked a ling way, I'm tired and I'm gonna go lie down. Later".

Staring after the departing Martial Artist, Akane's hands shook with thwarted rage.

"B-B-BAKAAAAA!"

The crunch of Akane burying her fist in the wall echoed around the neighbourhood.

Lying on his futon, the individual thus mentioned winced.

"Well, she didn't hit me but she's still mad. Partial success, I suppose."

Still, it seemed Martial Arts Magic worked as advertised. He'd missed being splashed (once, at least) and he'd known when to shut up. A good start so far.

According to the printouts it was best to start small. Magic was a function of belief, they said, so one should start with minor spells to convince the mind that magic was real.

This prompted an amused grunt. _"Like I need convincin' magic's real"._

The question was, how far could he go with this?

"_Well, the spells so far've both been aimed at me. Maybe I should branch out? Lessee what else's in these."_

**--**

**Author's comments:**

Wow, twelve reviews from my first chapter! I feel special!

Beartooth: thanks mate, i hope you like the wy it goes.

Boilingseas: aww, you'll make me blush. seriously, i've been a fan for a while, so i'm glad i've got the characters worked out. Sailor Moon? Maaaayyyybe. and as for Cologne, just wait and see. heh.

Moritynz: Thank you, good sir. i hope to entertain.

Janzo the Ashbringer: thanks for the comments, that's what i'm after in reviews. Yeah, i see Ranma the same way, what with all the odd styles in the show. Yeah, there may well be a crossover at some point. As for Akane, i don't really hate her as such, I just find her attitude to be extremely immature and spoilt. I intend for her to have some character development in future chapters.

Dumbledork: Thanks! i hope you like the further chapters.

Hiryo: thanks.

escudo-blade: thanks.

Tiger Timberwolf: Nice to hear, my friend. thanks for the kind comments.

Nim Maj: looks nonchalant crossovers? what crossovers? heh. at the moment i'm only really aiming at one, though i might have some other series making cameo appearances.

RanmaChaos: Glad you like it. Will do!

Rose1948: thank you. your comments are very much appreciated.

ThreadWeaver: Thanks the the comments and the correction. just the sort of review i need to help me improve. cheers!

everyone, thanks the the reviews. they help a great deal.

Smylingsnake


	3. Chapter 3

Nope, still don't own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. I'm sure I would have remembered.

"_Thinking"_

**Sound effect.**

**Panda Sign**

**--**

Genma was concerned. The Boy had been acting strangely the past few weeks, spending time at school (wasted training time, in Genma's opinion), reading (ditto) and _not_ spending time at home with Akane (thereby risking his, Genma's, comfortable retirement!). He just knew the Boy was getting soft. Using the brain took attention away from the Important Things, like food, fighting, sleeping and providing for his, Genma's, retirement.

This couldn't go on! He'd have beaten the softness out of the ungrateful boy in their morning surprise training sessions, but Kasumi had made it clear that the quality of one of Genma's Important Things would suffer a sharp decline if he did. In terms of priorities, stomach came in above training every time.

This says a great deal about Genma, really.

Still, he needed to do something. He raised a sign to his old buddy and partner in crime Soun.

**Something is wrong with the Boy** -flip-** He's not training enough. Getting soft**.

Soun nodded. "He does seem to be a bit…off. He and Akane are fighting more, I think. Ah!" he cried, pointing over Genma-Panda's shoulder. "A Tanooki!"

"Growf?"

"_Works every time_" he thought smugly as he switched one of his opponent's rook for his own bishop.

Looking back at the board, Genma glared at the altered pieces before giving an ursine shrug and producing another sign.

**Fighting is a sign that they** -flip- **are meant to be! We can't** -flip- **let the joining of the schools be -**new sign- **jeopardised by the Boy's -**flip- **foolishness!.**

It was a pain, Genma mused as he surreptitiously slipped a knight from Soun's pieces, that he had to use these signs to talk in this form. They worked ok for short statements but it was hard to make an impassioned speech when you had to keep flipping signs and making new ones.

Genma's inner grumbling and Soun's silent thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Kasumi with two cups of tea and (to Genma's relief) the kettle. Taking it with a grumble of thanks he tipped it over his head, only to give a rather girly yell of pain as he realised just how hot it was.

"Ara, I'm sorry! I added some cold water to the kettle after I made the tea, but it must not have been enough!"

Genma, now human and slightly scalded, smiled weakly at the eldest Tendo daughter. This was the third time something like this had happened. Looking at Kasumi, Genma wondered for a moment. Could it be that…

No. Impossible.

"Not a problem, Kasumi," he said with a hearty laugh. "Accidents happen, after all".

"Have you seen Ranma, Kasumi?" added Soun, wondering how his queen had moved.

"Yes father, he's studying in his room. Isn't it wonderful that Ranma-kun is doing better at school?" she gushed, clasping her hands in enthusiasm. "I'm going to make a special dinner tonight to encourage him".

As Kasumi glided back to the kitchen a thoughtful silence overtook the two men, visions of previous 'Special Dinners' dancing in their heads.

"Then again, it's not like the Boy's stopped training altogether, eh Tendo?"

"Indeed! And as they say, 'a mind is a terrible thing to waste', eh Saotome?"

As the two men went back to their game, the figure listening in the kitchen smiled.

"Do your best, Ranma-kun"

--

"By the way Saotome, how did you get three flips out of one sign, anyway?"

--

Hibiki Ryoga was lost.

This was not unusual.

He was also depressed.

Again, this was not unusual. Much had happened in his life to be depressed about, after all. Turning into a mobile ham-hock with cold water, being kept from the woman he loved (Aah, Akane!) by those **bastards** who kept hiding and switching the street signs (and roads. And towns), never being able to properly beat Ranma (grrrr)…

What _was_ unusual was that Ryoga, while not knowing where he was, was in fact heading directly for Nerima, the result of a chain of events leading back seven years to a minor rock fall on a mountain track in Hokkaido. Said fall had allowed a certain seed to germinate, growing into a strikingly pretty flowering bush that had resided at a fork in the road for the next seven years until finally catching Ryoga's eye as he passed by, leading him onto the right path.

**Flap. **

And so it was that Ryoga, depressed and unaware, made a beeline for Nerima and an encounter that would ultimately prove quite significant for many, many people.

--

"What should I try next?" Ranma asked himself as he lay on his futon. Having finished his homework a short while ago (And thank Kami THAT was over with!) he found his mind returning to his new puzzle.

"_So far I've been using the Art to cast the spells. Maybe I could incorporate spells INTO the Art. Not all that different from Ki-attacks, really"._

Hmmm. That could work, especially with these 'sigils' he'd been reading about.

"_Maybe linking a sigil to a ki-bolt? Something like 'weaken' or 'be confused'. Heh, even 'sleep'". _

He blinked. Now THAT had potential!

Still, how to practice it? Ideally a living target, someone tough enough to stand up to the attack and possible side-effects. Someone like Ryoga. Shame he was (apparently) out of town.

"_Ah well,"_ thought Ranma as he grabbed a pad and pencil. _"I can at least draw the sigils now. I have a feeling I'll run into pig-boy soon." _

"Lessee now. 'Sleep' should look soft, swirling…"

The gentle scratching of pencil on paper filled the room.

--

Ranma was pulled from his ruminations (having finished the sigils, he'd been working on hitting gnosis easier) about an hour later by Kasumi's gentle call, as well as the delightful aroma that gripped him by the stomach.

Bouncing down the stairs, he stared in awe and anticipation at the culinary art display laid out on the dinner table.

"Wow, this all looks awesome Kasumi! What's the occasion?"

"Oh my, it's to encourage you with your studies, Ranma-kun. I'm so happy your grades are improving, so I wanted to help." Her face fell slightly "Though, this is all I could think of…"

Crap! Kasumi was upset! Damage control!

"Are you kidding Kasumi? This is wonderful!" Any further comments Ranma might have made were drowned out by a loud growling. Flushing, he grabbed his gut as Kasumi stifled a giggle.

"See? That's confirmation!"

Kasumi's giggle became an outright laugh at that, Ranma joining in a moment later. Picking up the final platter, Ranma followed Kasumi into the living room as the sound of footsteps heralded the arrival of the other lucky diners.

After a moment's hesitation, Ranma leaned over to Kasumi.

"Seriously Kasumi" he whispered. "Thank you. I promise I'll repay all your kindness".

Hurriedly sitting down at his usual place, a slight blush glowing on his cheeks, he missed a matching blush on Kasumi.

--

On the outskirts of Tokyo, Ryoga noted the darkening clouds apprehensively. Pulling out his umbrella, he growled to himself.

"Damn you Ranma!"

--

"Ha-CHOO!"

"Are you sick Ranma-kun?"

Ranma rubbed his nose as he turned to the Tendo patriarch, absentmindedly fending off his father's hashi strikes as he did so.

"Nah, Mr. Tendo, I'm fine. Someone must be talking about me".

"Probably someone you've hurt, pervert!" snapped Akane, who had been silently glowering at the pigtailed Martial Artist throughout the meal.

It should be mentioned that Akane was, for want of a better term, stressed. She had been angry all day and needed to mallet something (or some_one_) to calm down, but she'd promised Kasumi, and to make matters worse the Baka hentai hadn't said _anything_ to give her a reason to punish him.

The Reader at this point might well suggest an, ahem, _alternate_ method of stress relief. Sadly, Akane had such an adverse (and deeply conditioned) reaction to anything even remotely 'Perverted' that, were she to _indulge_, she would very likely mallet_ herself_ on instinct.

Anyway, back to the scene.

Ranma opened his mouth to deliver a sharp retort…

**stop**

Akane blinked as Ranma paused and went back to his rice.

A grinding sound began to fill the room as Akane clenched her jaw.

"That wasn't very nice, Akane-chan" said Kasumi reprovingly.

"Yeah sis, Ranma's been a lot nicer lately. Why're you so down on him?"

Everyone at the table blinked at that (except for Genma, chewing in gustatorial heaven). Kasumi defending Ranma was not all that out there. _Nabiki_ defending him _was_, however (at least without charging him a fee).

Ignoring the stunned silence, the mercenary middle Tendo continued.

"He hasn't even been insulting you , I've noticed. What's he done to make you so mad, sis?"

Shaking off her astonishment, Akane growled. Not only Kasumi but now Nabiki as well? What had that hentai done to her sisters? She'd show HIM!

"He's just a jerk and a hentai! He's always picking on poor Ryoga and teasing P-Chan and sneaking off to visit his sluts-"

"I will not have that kind of language around this table, Tendo Akane!"

Silence fell like a knife stroke as Kasumi's voice snapped out. "Whether you like them or not, Ranma's fiancées do not deserve to have you calling them such horrible names!"

Kasumi sent a glare at her father who was sitting in the same state of shock as the rest of the room. The Glare (and it deserved the capital letter, oh yes) bringing him to his senses, he nodded.

"Yes. Go to your room, Akane. I think you need some time to consider your words".

Akane stared in shock. Nothing made sense! Kasumi has yelled at her! Her father had agreed! Nabiki had defended Ranma! Ranma…

Now her shock had an outlet. Ranma had turned her family against her!

Her mallet flickered into existence as her rage spiked to new levels.

"RANNNNMMMAAAAAA!!"

The hitherto silent and stoic Ranma slipped into battle mode. Unconsciously calculating force, trajectory and speed, he realised that Kasumi, having leaped to her feet while telling off Akane, was in the line of fire. Without thinking he shouldered her aside and folded around the mallet head, bleeding off enough force to avoid being pureed but, sadly, too little to avoid a high-velocity departure from the Tendo home.

"_Ah well"_ he thought, "_some more thinking time. Hey, maybe if I use a sigil for 'lightning'"..._

--

Kasumi sat on her bed about an hour later and wondered what to do.

Akane was getting worse, that much was clear. Where before she would more or less ignore Ranma unless he actively provoked her, now it seemed as though she was actively seeking out reasons to hit him.

Kasumi felt the prickling of tears. The dinner that she had worked so hard on had been _ruined_! After Ranma had been knocked skyward Soun had physically dragged Akane to her room and had ordered her not to come out until further notice. The sounds of her resulting temper tantrum had lasted for half an hour, finally ending in a sullen silence.

The rest of the diners had scattered, Soun and Genma seeking sake and shogi and Nabiki to her room, leaving the cleanup to Kasumi.

"_As usual."_ she thought. _"If Ranma had been here, he would have helped". _

And he would have, she realised. Ranma could no more see a bad situation and not try to help than he could breath underwater. Granted, the means and methods he used to help could be rather odd and often backfired, but you couldn't doubt his intent.

Kasumi vainly tried to stifle the sobs as her tears started to flow. This admirable, kind, passionate young man who could be so gentle and so strong, stuck in such a horrible situation! Engaged to a girl who seemingly hated him, under pressure from all sides, constantly attacked by rivals!

"Onee-chan?"

Jerking to her feet at the voice, Kasumi opened her door to see Nabiki, a look of sympathy on her face.

"It's about Ranma, isn't it?"

Kasumi could only nod, tears still flowing, as Nabiki drew her into a hug.

"H-He just tries so hard, and h-he has such awful luck, and-, and-"

"And you want to help him, right?" prompted Nabiki with a slight smile, causing Kasumi to nod again.

"Y-yes. It's not fair that he's in such a bad situation. He's kind and gentle and brave, and…"

"_Kasumi's so passionate about this. It's not like her. It's almost like-"_

Nabiki's eyes widened as it dawned on her.

"Oh my!"

Stepping back, Kasumi looked at her younger sister questioningly.

"What is it, Nabiki-chan?"

The middle Tendo pointed a shaking finger at her sister.

"You're in love with Ranma!" she blurted.

"_EHH!? I-I love him? Could I love him?"_

Images and feelings flickered in her mind. Ranma training (admiration of his graceful form). Ranma being malleted by Akane (fear for Ranma, anger at Akane). All the girls Genma had sold him to (hot, protective fury). Ranma helping her in the kitchen as Ranma-chan (happiness). Ranma and her talking (peace). Ranma smiling that wonderful smile at her…

Her eyes widened as the realisation came.

"Oh MY! I, I l-love him!"

Nabiki grinned in genuine happiness and pride at her big sister.

"Good for you, sis. You gonna make your move soon?"

Kasumi stared at her for a moment before a nuclear blush spread across her face. Suddenly shy, she stared at her folded hands.

"I shouldn't. He's engaged to Akane".

"Soooo, get daddy to switch the engagement".

"No!" Nabiki's eyes widened at Kasumi's sudden forcefulness.

"No", she continued in a calmer tone. "Ever since he came here he's been treated like his opinions and feelings don't matter. If I had father switch the engagement without asking Ranma, I'd be no better than all the others."

Nabiki's face set in a determined look.

"Then tell him how you feel and ask him".

"What?"

"You heard me. Tell Ranma you love him and ask him to switch the engagement to you. Think about it Onee-chan. Akane's getting worse, even though Ranma's being nicer and the other fiancées lost a lotta face after the wedding fight. You, onee-chan, are what Ranma needs, and you are what I think Ranma wants".

"_And he is what you need, as well"._

Kasumi had nearly reached her limit.

"_I love him, but what if he doesn't feel the same? But I CAN'T leave him with Akane. Could I tell him? Could I have the courage?"_

Seeing the doubt fading in her sister's eyes, Nabiki decided to give the final push.

"I'll help you all I can Sis. You deserve him".

Kasumi straitened, a new certainty on her face. Taking Nabiki in a surprisingly strong hug, she smiled, her joy apparent.

"Just make sure I get a few beefcake photos when you two're together and we'll call it even, ne?"

"Nabiki!" Kasumi sputtered, blush back in full force.

"Kidding, Kidding!" The younger girl laughed. "Now, when are you going to tell him?"

--

**45 minutes earlier.**

"Ok, this sucks."

Ranma had discovered that yes, clouds were indeed sufficiently cold and wet to trigger his curse. As a result, Ranma was currently cold, wet, female and in the final moments of decent.

"_At least I'm not over a forest again. Damn branches sting"._

As she fell low enough to make out smaller details on the ground, a familiar figure caught her eye.

"_Backpack, bandanna, hey, that's Ryoga! Right in my flight path, too._

_Uh-Oh"._

Too late to try and dodge. Assume the brace position and hope for the best.

"Heads up!"

**Whock!**

The trudging Ryoga was startled out of his depressive rumination by the impact of a buxom redhead on his upper back, said impact driving him into a four-meter face down slide.

Hopping off the prone part-time porker, Ranma-chan took a wary step back.

"Hey, Ryoga? You ok there? Sorry for landing on ya and all".

"…Ranma."

"Yeah?"

"Prepare to die!"

With a spray of debris the lost boy came to his feet, battle umbrella swinging.

Ranma-chan grinned broadly. At last, a chance to try out some new tricks!

"Ah, good, you're ok! Wanna match P-Chan?"

"Don't call me P-Chan!"

Dancing between the umbrella strikes, avoiding the occasional hurled bandanna, Ranma-chan laughed as she countered with an occasional joint-strike. Pissing Ryoga off was always a good way to get him to go all-out, and _nothing_ pissed a power-fighter off like not being able to hit their opponent.

"Damn you Ranma, I'll kill you!"

Yup, seemed like it was working.

"Not that I really mind, seein' as I'm after a good fight," Ranma-chan said in a friendly, conversational tone, "but what has ya threatening my life this time?"

"You landed on my head, you bastard, now die!"

"_Well, at least he's blaming me for something that I actually did for once"_ she thought wryly.

"_Ok, let's try this out!" _

Ducking under an umbrella swipe that would have taken her head off, the scarlet-haired spitfire slammed home a strike at Ryoga's right shoulder, concentrating fiercely.

"_Numb"_

_Gnosis._

For a moment, Ryoga panicked. He couldn't feel his arm! Ranma had punched off his arm! Ranma had punched off his arm! Looking down and finding the limb in question to still be in its accustomed place, he heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

Relief that rapidly transformed into consternation when he noticed its complete lack of feeling and movement.

"What the hell did you do, Ranma?!"

"Just a new technique I've been working on. Like it?"

"Fix it!" demanded the enraged and apprehensive Bandanna-boy. "Now!"

A puckish grin spread across Ranma-chan's face, a grin of equal parts satisfaction and mischief. "Oh quit whining, it'll wear off in an hour, tops. Now, are we fighting or talking?"

A hoarse bellow was the only answer as Ryoga charged forward, a left-handed haymaker stinging her chin, a leg sweep following.

Ranma jumped the leg, drifted past a claw-hand strike and smacked an open palm against Ryoga's undefended back.

Ki pulsed from the hand.

"_Stillness"_

_Gnosis_

The Lost Boy's eyes bulged as he felt his limbs slow and stop.

Ranma leaned in, a look of slight apprehension on her face.

"Hey, Ryoga buddy, you still breathing? It was just supposed to stop ya".

Noting that Ryoga was indeed still breathing and that (to judge from the look in his eyes) he was quite, quite angry, Ranma decided to take pity on the porcine pugilist.

"You look like you want some answers Ryoga. Ok, first, you should be back to normal in about half an hour or so. An hour, tops. What I did there was pulse some ki into ya with an idea attached. That's all I'm sayin' about it, by the way. Now," she said, brushing her hands together, "let's get you someplace dry, it looks like rain". Dragging her rival under a tree and sheltering him with his umbrella, Ranma gave a cheery "ja ne!" and set off for Doctor Tofu's, hot water there to find.

--

Ranma's glow at the successful test of his latest technique lasted until he arrived at the gate of the Tendo home.

"_Oh yeah, great. Akane, Oyaji, Mr. Tendo"._

"May as well face the music" he sighed. "Go in, get blamed, go to bed."

Quietly opening the door, Ranma noted the silence that pervaded the house. Silently creeping toward the stairs ("Silent Fall of the Dust Bunny" technique. Sometimes he worried about Konatsu, he really did…) he was abruptly dazzled by a square of light from the living room door.

"Ranma-kun" came Kasumi's voice from the light, "may I talk with you for a moment?"

Stepping cautiously into the living room, Ranma noted several things. First, Kasumi looked both apprehensive and hopeful. Curious. Next, the table was bare apart from a single setting, meaning Kasumi had cleared up (most likely by herself). Third, the fact that the food had been left out, apparently for him to judge from its location on the table, reduced the odds that this was a bad kind of 'talk'. One did not often get fed during a Bad Talk.

The overall effect of these observations was to put Ranma in a wary but cautiously optimistic frame of mind.

"So…what can I do for you, Kasumi?"

Gesturing at the plates of what Ranma joyfully saw was leftovers from dinner, Kasumi began to speak.

"First, Ranma-kun, I want to apologise for Akane's behaviour earlier. She had no right to say that and I'm so sorry I let the situation go on as long as it has."

This was surprising enough that Ranma stopped eating.

Holding up a hand as he went to speak, she continued.

"The fact is, you don't deserve to be treated as poorly as you are. I hate it when Akane hits you, when you get blamed for things, when your _father-"_.

Kasumi paused and took a calming breath, her hands shaking slightly.

"I want to help you, Ranma-kun. I want to help you have the life you deserve to have". She looked up at him, a bright flush on her cheeks.

Shaking off the shock of Kasumi's words, Ranma struggled to think of the right thing to say.

"Ah, Kasumi, I, er…why are you…you help me a lot already, I mean, ah…"

Kasumi giggled in spite of herself. He was so _cute _when he was flustered!

"_Come on Ranma, rub those brain cells together!"_

"I mean, you do so much for me as it is. Why would you wanna go outta yer way for someone like me?"

"'Someone like you'? what do you mean, Ranma-kun?"

Ranma sighed. "C'mon Kasumi, look at me. I'm clueless, arrogant, rough…about all I'm good for is fightin'. Can't even talk to people without insultin' them."

"That's not true, Ranma."

The quiet certainty of Kasumi's words smoothly cut through Ranma's building tirade.

"You're brave, caring, intelligent and absolutely loyal, even to those who might not deserve it. You try to be fair to everyone and you can be very, very kind. That's why I love EEP!"

It took a moment for Ranma's brain to process what Kasumi had said. When it did he jerked his head up (fast enough to cause an audible crack from his vertebrae), to behold the eldest tendo daughter, hands clapped over her mouth and glowing a deep red.

"_Did she just say…?"_

Summoning every dreg of courage he possessed, Ranma forced his voice into action.

"W-What were you going to say, Kasumi?"

"I- I…"

"Please Kasumi" Ranma asked, failing to hide his trembling. "Please tell me".

"Ranma-kun. I- I… love you".

Those simple words, almost whispered, nonetheless sucked the strength from his body, causing him to slump onto the table.

"Ranma!" cried a startled Kasumi, the older girl darting to his side in concern.

"I-I'm ok Kasumi" he managed to force past the lump in his throat. Uncaring of the tears streaming down his face, he continued. "I've just never been this happy before".

"You mean-"

"Yeah. I love you too, Kasumi-chan".

All trembling gone, a fountain of joy building within him, the young Martial Artist took drew the happily weeping young woman into a gentle embrace.

--

**From the Author.**

Wow, a good 4000 words or so. Not too bad for chapter three.

Worry ye not, good Readers, the plot'll pick up a little in further chapters. I know Ranma looks a little overpowered right now, but there is meaning in my madness.

he he he.

Ok, on to responses to the reviews. Thanks a lot for them, by the way.

Nim Maj: Will do, thanks. as for crossovers, you'll have to wait and see. Ain't I a Stinker?

Kamen Rider Den-O: Thanks. your wait is over!

NightmareSyndrom: Hmm, an interesting thought there. I really see Ranma as more of the kind of fellow who relies on his own efforts, but i might use it for a comedic scene or two. thanks!

Rose1948: Yeah, i'm not too fond of the other Fiancees, either, though i do think Akane's the worst of the bunch. Given the choice between clingy and violent, i know which i'd pick.

RanmaChaos: Will do!

moritynz: Thanks. I hope i'm capturing Kasumi's character properly. As for Nabiki, i'm going to include her, but i'm seeing her as more of a supporting character, really.

ranko lina Inverse: That...is a secret! heheh sorry, couldn't resist. I will neither confirm or deny the rumours of crossoverishness in this story, but yes, Ami-of-the-Computers will make an appearance.

Dumbledork: Yeah, it's an interesting system. you should be able to find out more from a google search. i have an idea or two as to where Ranma will take it, and i think they'll be pretty cool places.

Eric Thorsen: Hey, thanks for the nice comments. Aye, that's my impression of Ranma as well. Like the old saying, "If all you have is a hammer, every problem looks like a nail", it's the same with him. As for the magic, i figured he's often the victim of it, so...

lighthalk: will do.

Aondehafka:Oh my, thank you (huh, channelling Kasumi there, methinks). Glad you like the story, and i shall endeavour to respond to every review i get, briefly at the least.

Again friends, thank you for the kind comments and advice.

Smylingsnake out.


	4. Chapter 4

Do you really need me to say it again? Fine.

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Henry Rollins' quotes or any other series that might appear herein.

Author's Advisory: It's been brought to my attention that some of the actions of the characters in this fic aren't supported by canon, specifically Akane and Kasumi. I appreciate the heads up, but it must be said that this is a fanfic. Departure from canon is rather implied, and considering all the myriad pairings and OOC action in the Ranma archives, I hardly think my portrayal of Akane and Kasumi is all that out there. Yes, I'm showing a rather cliché Akane, but that's what I'm using.

Again, I thank those reviewers for pointing out the points mentioned. All reviews are appreciated, honestly.

Yosh! On with the story!

**Panda signs**

**Sound Effects**

'_Thinking'_

--

Ranma drifted slowly back into consciousness as morning sunshine touched his face.

'_Mmm. Warm. Comfy.'_

Muttering in sleepy contentment he snuggled deeper into his pillow. Man, his futon had gotten really comfortable!

Into this contentment flowed a trickle of awareness.

'_Huh? Sunlight? My room faces west'._

Reluctantly cracking an eyelid, Ranma noted he was in the living room.

'_Musta fallen asleep here last night. Ah well, back to snoozin'.'_

Turning onto his side he hugged his big pillow closer.

Which mumbled gently in its sleep.

Ranma felt a growing sense of unease as his awakening mind began to conclusions.

His pillow had mumbled.

Pillows do not, as a rule, mumble.

This was not, therefore, a pillow. It must be something else.

Something that was soft and warm and smelled _great-_

"Oh my!"

-and said "Oh my"…

Uh-Oh.

Connection made, Ranma's brain immediately went to battle stations and threat reduction mode.

'_Run! Flee! Danger! _

_Wait, this is Kasumi. No battle aura, no sign of incipient violence, no…threat. Huh. _

_Ok, open eyes and talk to her. Do NOT say something stupid!'_

Opening eyed that had clenched shut when the first wave of panic hit, Ranma took in the sight of a bright red (though smiling) Kasumi and his "good morning" died in his throat.

"Guh." '_How did I ever become worthy of her?'_

Taking a deep breath, he prepared to try this 'talking' thing again when he was interrupted by the flash of a camera.

Kasumi felt _wonderful._ Her bed, soft and warm as it was, had reached new heights of niceness.

'_I think I'll sleep in a little today'_ she thought, drawing the warm covers around her, luxuriating in the touch of the silk.

'_Hmm. Silk. Like Ranma's shirt.'_ Shaking in a silent giggle Kasumi lost herself for a moment in a pleasant fantasy of snuggling with Ranma on silk sheets, of having Ranma as a big warm snuggle-toy.

'_Wait a minute, I don't have silk sheets on my bed. And this blanket feels more like-'_

Opening her eyes a fraction, the young woman knew both joy and embarrassment. The former due to the fact that she was, in fact, snuggling with Ranma (and having his arms around her was _bliss_! Squee!), the latter more to do with the location of said snuggling, vis, the living room floor.

Kasumi's blush was upgraded from 'red' to 'neon' when her blanket/snuggle partner drew her in closer, startling an "oh my!" from her.

Held in his arms as she was, she felt Ranma tense for a moment before relaxing, eyes opening to gaze at her with such a look of wondering happiness that it very nearly brought her to tears.

Just about to bid him a (very!) good morning, she was cut off by the camera's flash.

'_Oh, this is perfect!'_ Nabiki thought to herself as she looked at the scene of pure cuteness before her.

Nabiki was typically the sort who would, if given the choice, arise at the crack of noon. Today, however, some instinct had prompted her to go in search of coffee at an hour far earlier than normal.

And here, lying on the tatami before her…

Sipping her second cup of the black blood of creativity, Nabiki considered her options.

It would probably be best to wake the two lovebirds soon, lest the fathers make an unwelcome appearance. On the other hand, Kasumi deserved a chance to snuggle if anyone did. Chasing after the first two thoughts was the desire to document the occasion.

'_Well, two out of three isn't bad'_ she thought as a wide grin formed on her face.

Raising the camera, she took careful aim…

**Click.**

--

Blinking the spots out of his eyes Ranma struggled to focus his just-awakened attention on the source of the flash.

"Now THAT is a nice picture" said Nabiki, the grin still on her face. "I could probably make a pretty yen from this with the right EEP!"

Nabiki abruptly found herself cameraless, backed against a wall and staring into a pair of suddenly icy blue eyes. Eyes that held the promise of mayhem should she not reconsider her stated course of action.

"K-Kidding! Kidding!"

'_How the hell did he do that?! I didn't even see him move!'_

The Eyes thawed slightly at her panicked words and still further as Kasumi placed a soothing hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Ara, please don't make jokes like that, Nabiki-chan", said Kasumi, a clear hint of steel in her words.

Nodding her head a trifle faster than strictly necessary, Nabiki silently placed 'Kasumi and Ranma's relationship' in the "Do Not Mess With, Danger!" file, alongside 'Bothering the Yakuza', 'BASE jumping without a parachute' and 'taunting a bear cub in front of its mother'. Angry Ranma plus Upset Kasumi was very clearly something to avoid.

"Gotcha Onee-chan. Sorry Ranma, I just couldn't resist. I'll ask permission next time, ok?" She grinned suddenly. "You have to admit though, it's a cute picture".

Blinking, Ranma cued up the picture in question (_'When did he learn to use a digital camera?' _Thought a startled Nabiki) and blushed, a glow matched by Kasumi as she looked over his shoulder.

"Could I get a copy of this picture, Nabiki-chan?" the eldest Tendo asked as she looked up from the camera.

"Sure thing Sis".

"Thank you. Now, I think I'll get started on breakfast".

"Lemme find some cold water and I'll help, Kasumi-chan" said Ranma, handing the camera back to its owner before following his new love into the kitchen.

Gazing after the two, Nabiki felt a momentary quiver.

'_I have a feeling things are about to get a bit more interesting around here.'_

--

Her name was Meoh Setsuna, at least in this life. Ruler of the domain of Pluto. Guardian of Time. Guiding influence of Crystal Tokyo. Last survivor of the Silver Millennium. Advisor to the Sailor Senshi-

"-And he was sooooooo hot! He had blue eyes and black hair-"

- and currently possessed of a migraine of Olympian proportions.

The Senshi meeting had started out as per the usual. Usagi arrived late and tripped over entering the room, Rei teased her, Usagi cried that Rei was picking on her and started attacking the snacks Makoto had brought and Ami had been typing away on the Mercury Computer while talking with Minako. Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka were out of town ("family Bonding" apparently), and no one had noticed Setsuna teleport in until she had spoken and scared Usagi across the room, whereupon the meeting officially started.

Everything pretty normal, in other words.

All had been going well until Makoto had given her report on a youma fought the day before. Apparently it had proven troublesome until a young man had fallen from the sky and knocked it out. Setsuna would have questioned the brunette's sanity were it not for corroboration supplied by Ami and Minako, both of whom enthusiastically confirmed the tale.

It was at that point that the report had shifted from an account of evil defeated to Makoto and Minako rhapsodizing about "The Hunk".

Setsuna tuned back into the conversation, hoping against hope that Minako had finished.

"- and he had _such_ a nice butt! And the way he smiled, it was so manly!"

Nope, still going.

(In a house not far off an attractive redheaded woman nearly dropped her katana as she suddenly sneezed.)

'_Right, enough is enough'._

"Minako!" she snapped, a vein bulging slightly in her forehead. "We get it, you like the boy! Can we get back to the meeting now?"

'_Managing the _Crusades_ didn't give me this much of a headache!'_

Heaving a sigh of relief as the conversation shifted back to youma, tactics and which of the latter would best aid in the defeat of the former, Setsuna noted that Ami had been staring blankly at the mercury computer for some time.

Apparently Makoto had noticed as well, as she tapped the cobalt-haired genius on the shoulder.

'Ami-chan? You ok there?"

"Eep!" squeaked Ami, snapping back to reality with a blush forming on her face.

Noting the blush, Makoto came to a conclusion and grinned broadly.

"Hoho! Did our little Ami-chan get taken with Mina-chan's description? Our little bookworm's growing up!"

"I-it's nothing like that Mako-chan! It's just that Mina-chan's description sounds like a boy I taught to use computers a while ago".

"You know him?!" Ami abruptly found herself less than an inch from a very intense-looking Minako. "You know the Hottie who fell to earth? Out with it, tell tell tell!"

This was almost more pressure than poor Ami could take.

"I-I-I don't know! All you said was he's got black hair and blue eyes and a nice b-b-butt! It could be anyone! leave me alone!"

Sensing that Minako would not be so easily dissuaded, Setsuna was about to intervene when the appearance of a plate of Makoto's latest baking creation under the blonde's nose did her work for her.

Against the chorus of Rei and Usagi squabbling, Setsuna considered.

'_This boy fell from the sky and rendered a youma unconscious without significant harm. If this boy and Ami's friend are one and the same…_

_It might be worthwhile to look into this'._

Without a sound, unnoticed, Setsuna teleported to her sanctum, the better to snoop.

--

It would be wrong to say that Ranma was nervous. Objectively there was little to be nervous about in the simple act of eating an early breakfast. Indeed, considering he was eating with a beautiful woman with whom he had just this morning been snuggling, quite the opposite attitude would be expected. No, Ranma's current mood was more…concerned anticipation, waiting for whatever deity or cosmic force he had ticked off to make its move

'_No, wrong attitude pal. Enjoy the here and now'_ he thought to himself. _'Now is _not_ the time to go pulling a Ryoga'._

"What are you thinking about Ranma-kun? You've been staring at your rice for a while now."

Twitching slightly, Ranma noted that yes, he had indeed been trying to 'Thousand-Yard Stare' his rice into submission.

'_Beautiful woman right in front of you, Idiot! Stare at _her_!'_

He sighed. "Just thinking about the reaction to you and me, Kasumi-chan".

Kasumi sighed as well. "Yes, I don't think many people are going to be pleased with me for this. At least Nabiki-chan is on our side".

"I don't wanna hide this, Kasumi" Ranma stated firmly. "Hiding's for when you're ashamed of somethin', an' I l-love you".

Kasumi's eyes widened in pleasant shock at the comment. She was happy at the confession (Happy? She wanted to squeal in glee!), but this was Ranma! Mr. Emotionally Mute!

'_He must really be comfortable with me to be this open'_ she thought, her blush (seemingly a permanent fixture on her face these days) darkening a shade.

Noting that Ranma had continued speaking, Kasumi focused on him again.

"-gonna ask Mr. Tendo to switch the engagement to you. Er, would that be ok Kas-"

"YES! Oh my, I mean yes Ranma-kun, I'd like that."

There was quiet for a moment as the two busied themselves with their breakfast, momentarily unsure what to say. Ranma was the first to break the silence.

"I thought we could let everyone know about us tonight. Don't wanna have it hangin' over our heads, like that sword-onna-thread thingy from that old story" he explained to Kasumi's questioning look. "The sooner it gets out, the sooner everyone gets over it".

'_I hope'._

"Who are you, _we_, going to tell? Just our families?"

"Our fathers, your sisters, Ukyo, the Amazons and Ryoga if he shows up."

"Not the Kunos?" Kasumi asked innocently, though the mischievous smirk detracted from it somewhat.

Ranma gave a melodramatic shudder before responding. "Hell no! They'd tear this place apart! Actually," he continued in a thoughtful tone, "I wonder if we could get Nabiki to help with them. Anyone can deal with those kooks, it's her".

"I think I could get her to help us if I asked nicely" Kasumi suggested with a small grin.

Ranma raised an eyebrow in response. "Kasumi-chan, you could get a _cloud_ to stop _raining_ if you asked it nicely. Nabiki doesn't stand a chance".

The young man abruptly became serious again.

"No, what worries me is how everyone's gonna react. I could take 'em if things get violent I think, but the house'd probably get trashed. Might be best to set up in the dojo".

"Ara, you didn't mention telling your Mother, Ranma-kun" said Kasumi as the thought occurred to her.

The pigtailed youth nodded, a slight grin creasing his face.

"Yeah, I was thinking I'd go and tell her today. Having her onside'll help keep Oyaji and your father under control".

"Could I come with you?" asked Kasumi hopefully. She liked Auntie Nodoka, and the chance to meet her as her future daughter-in-law…!

'_And perhaps I can help with that silly manliness obsession as well'._

Ranma's smile broadened at the request, taking on a slight element of teasing.

"Sure, though you'll probably have to deal with a lotta hints about grandbabies. Think you can handle that, Kas-chan?"

The young woman's eyes sparkled for a moment.

'_Two can play the teasing game!'_

"Oh my, Ran-kun, I think I can deal with that. That reminds me though. I wonder if Auntie has any baby pictures I might look at. I'll bet you were just adorable!" The last was said with an exaggerated look of adoration that had Ranma sweatdropping slightly.

"…touché, Kasumi-chan. Touché."

Deciding to delay any further verbal sparring (fun though it was), Ranma stood and began collecting the breakfast dishes over Kasumi's quiet protests.

"Could you let Nabiki know what's going on while I wash these, Kasumi-chan? We should probably have a cover story, at least until tonight".

"Alright Ranma-kun. Um, ano…" suddenly shy, Kasumi gazed fixedly at her nervously-twiddling fingers.

"What's up Kasumi?"

"Ano," she repeated hesitantly. "Could you call me Kas-chan again? I liked the way you said it before".

Ranma gawked for a moment.

'_Kami, she is just so CUTE!'_

"Sure Kas-chan, but only if you call me Ran-kun".

"Hai!" chirped Kasumi, practically skipping up the stares to Nabiki's room.

--

A house in Juuban. Elegant. Moderate in size. The home of a certain katana-bearing matriarch.

Saotome Nodoka gazed thoughtfully at the telephone.

'_So, my manly son wishes to tell me something important, something that cannot be told over the phone, eh?'_ This promised to be interesting. Perhaps her son had finally decided to be manly with his fiancée? Perhaps, having been manly, he was coming to inform his mother that grandbabies were on the way! At last, Grandbabies!

It should be said at this point that Nodoka genuinely loves and cares for her son and wants nothing more than for him to be blissfully happy.

She simply has a slightly skewed concept of what 'blissfully happy' entails.

The Saotome matriarch drifted off into a rosy fantasy of spoiling hoards of cute grandchildren.

'_Calm down Nodoka, don't set yourself up for disappointment. You promised him you'd try to ease off about manliness after the wedding, after all._

_No, wait until he arrives.'_

Calming down (and consigning the 'Grandbaby Paradise' daydream for later consumption), Nodoka strode to the kitchen. Her manly son would require snacks, after all.

--

There were, Kasumi reflected, many advantages to being Ranma's beloved (beloved! Squee!). His kindness, for example. His faithful nature. The guilty pleasure of the envious looks of other women. However, none of these compared, in Kasumi's opinion, to being held in his strong arms as he bounded over the rooftops, the breeze of his passage fluttering her ponytail. It was like flying! It was all Kasumi could do not to give one long squeal of glee as she leaned into Ranma's chest.

All too soon, sadly, the trip was over. Gracefully landing outside the house Ranma set her down (prompting a small sigh of regret from them both) and rang the bell.

"My manly son, it's so good to see you again! Oh, and you as well, Kasumi-chan! Come in and have some tea."

'_How strange'_ thought Nodoka as she ushered the pair inside. '_I was expecting him to have Akane with him. Oh well, I'm sure it will be revealed soon enough'._

'_She seems to be in a good mood'_ Ranma mused as he knelt down at the table. _'She has that 'Yatta, Grandbabies!' look. Better be careful'._

Seated at the table, tea in hand, Nodoka noted certain facts.

'_Hmm. My manly son is eating rather more politely than usual, he and Kasumi-chan are sitting very close to each other and are leaning slightly toward each other and, yes, both have a slight blush. Could it be-?'_

Clearing her throat she decided to get the ball rolling.

"So, Ranma dear, what was this important news you wished to tell me?"

Ranma took a deep breath. _'Courage, Ranma. Courage!'_

"I'm not engaged to Akane anymore".

That was quite definitely not what Nodoka had been expecting. Stifling an instinctive comment concerning manliness, she listened as Ranma continued.

"I got tired of her never trustin' me, insultin' me, hitting me. Last night she smacked me into the sky for absolutely nothin' an' I decided. I'm not gonna marry someone who treats me like a possession and a punching bag. No more".

Taking a long sip of her tea, Nodoka considered. It was true that she had come to view the youngest Tendo in a rather dim light. While it was the duty of women to discipline their menfolk there were limits, limits often crossed by Akane.

Nevertheless, the Tendo engagement was a matter of family honour.

'_Hmm. Let us see if my hunch is correct'._

"Are you saying you are withdrawing from the Tendo honour pledge, my son? Your engagement with Akane is a matter of honour".

Surprisingly, it was Kasumi who answered.

"Actually Auntie, the agreement spoke of an engagement between Tendo and Saotome rather than specific names. At the time of the announcement Nabiki and I pushed Akane onto Ranma without letting him announce his own selection, an action I've come to regret". She suddenly blushed. "Last night I asked Ranma to switch the engagement to me, and he agreed".

Both Ranma and Kasumi looked on with concern as Nodoka bowed her head, her hair hiding her face.

A small shudder ran through her frame.

Ranma cautiously leaned forward.

"Er, Mum?"

"SO MANLY!"

"Gah!"

The older woman was practically glowing with maternal pride as she stared at her son in joy.

"To take charge of your life! To turn the head of a girl like Kasumi so that she would confess to you! You make me so proud!"

The last was squealed as Nodoka danced around the table and trapped her slightly shell-shocked son in a hug even an Amazon would envy, after which she faded into happy mumbling in which the words "proud", "son" and "grandbabies" could occasionally be made out.

Kasumi and Ranma shared a helpless glance.

'_This could take a while'._

--

"So, we'd like your help with keeping the fathers under control".

In the end it had taken Nodoka a full ten minutes to calm down and a further five to recount the events leading to the present to her satisfaction. Kasumi was relieved that Auntie had stopped yelling about manliness, but suspected from the glances the Saotome matriarch was casting her that there was an interrogation waiting.

"Of course I will son. It is clear to me that you and Kasumi-chan will be good for each other. Don't worry, I think I can deal with them. Now," she said, her manner suddenly brighter, "I think this requires a small celebration. It's nearly noon, so why don't we go out for lunch?"

Observing a slight apprehension cross their faces and correctly deducing the cause, she continued. "Now, now. No one knows you here in Juuban so you needn't worry about rivals. Here you're simply a lovely young couple on an outing."

Both of the couple in question held a thoughtful look then cast a glance at each other before nodding in agreement.

For a moment Nodoka felt a wistful nostalgia for the days when she and Genma could communicate through glances. Brushing it off after a moment, she rose and gathered her purse from the sideboard.

"Well my dears, shall we?"

--

"Man, that food was great! Not as good as yours of course Kasumi, but it was great!"

Nodoka and Kasumi shared a fond look. The world could topple on its axis, hell could freeze over, but Ranma would always be Ranma.

"…I mean, I never knew there was an Italian restaurant that good in Juuban. I think the lasagne was my favourite, but that ice-cream was-"

"Grawwr!"

The last was atypical. Atypical for Ranma, at least. While not the most eloquent youth at the best of times, nonverbal snarling was generally below his standards.

The unholy amalgamation of woman, stone and plastic that stood before them, on the other hand…

After a moment a second growl was heard, this one from Ranma.

"God DAMMIT! Could I just once have a quite afternoon? No rivals, no unwanted fiancées, no crazy challenges and no! Freaky! Monsters!"

The youma, accustomed as it was to screams, terror and running, had a look of confusion on its face (as much as could be made out around the rocky protrusions, at least). Falling back on its basic programming, it seized one of the females and began to drain her vital energy.

"Kasumi!"

It would ultimately prove to be the last mistake the youma ever made.

Smash the street? Fine, it can be repaired. Threaten Ranma himself? Ok, it might lead to an interesting fight. But threaten a non-combatant, much less family, and the kid gloves came off.

Threaten _Kasumi_? This bitch was going down!

As Nodoka backed to a safe distance, Katana drawn and ready, Ranma blurred forward in a leaping kick to the arm holding his fiancée, causing the grip to loosen but nearly breaking his leg in the process, to his surprise and dismay.

"The hell? How did that happen?"

Dodging a concrete-crushing punch, he swept up the unconscious Kasumi and bolted to where Nodoka stood in a ready stance.

"Mum, get Kasumi out of here. I'm gonna deal with big and ugly back there".

A terse nod was all the response he needed. Turning, he leaped back at the youma, ducking under a windmilling arm and drawing it away from his most precious people.

By now, Ranma's tactical mindset was functioning at full speed.

'_It was like it sucked the Ki from the kick, and it looks like the same thing happened to Kasumi. Physical blows will have less effect, and with that rock armour…_

_Wait. It absorbs Ki, so…'_

Grinning as the idea occurred to him, Ranma mustered his concentration.

Or at least tried to, as an unexpected swing clipped him and sent him flying through a wall.

Shaking the ringing from his head, the pigtailed youth snorted.

'_Phe, Ryoga hits harder than that. Right, back on the clock'_.

Duck a straight right, leap over a kick, springboard off a light pole, flip, land behind the beastie, plant an open palm strike to the carapace, concentrate…

Gnosis.

"Shatter!"

Ki was sucked through the shell, taking the seed with it.

A spiderweb of cracks spread over the rocky shell a moment later, bursting into a spray of fragments as the youma screamed like a broken turbine.

'_Well, that worked.'_

Time for Saotome Battle Strategy One: Get 'Em Mad, Make 'Em Stupid.

"Feelin' a breeze there, ugly? Looks like ya lost some weight!"

The answering shriek of rage indicated the tactic had succeeded, at least with the former part.

'_Ok, let's try that other idea.'_

Centre. Thinking back to the sigil he'd made in the dojo, he called up his Ki. In spite of his anger at this nasty creature, he grinned. This should be interesting.

"Lightning!"

--

Whatever Sailor Jupiter expected to see when she arrived at the latest youma attack, the Hunk from the other day throwing a fair copy of her, Sailor Jupiter's, attack at a rather battered-looking youma was not it.

Not that she was complaining, oh no.

'_He looks a bit like my old sempai'._

"Wow! Hunk got skills!" chirped Sailor Venus, watching as the young man followed his lightning bolt in and engaged the unfortunate youma at close range.

"But even if he is skilled, he can't…possibly…" Mercury's voice trailed off as the three Senshi watched the performance. How could the boy possibly _move_ like that? Half the time he couldn't even be seen!

In an absent tone Mercury ventured a comment.

"You know, I've never seen a youma put in a Reverse Suplex before."

Venus nodded. "Ouch, I'm not sure even a youma's arm should bend like that, either."

"Sempai" breathed Jupiter, pink hearts and twinkles dancing around her head.

The other two sighed. The more things change…

--

Now that Mum and Kas-chan were safe, Ranma was having a blast. It's armour off and half-cooked, the youma seemed to be having trouble doing that Ki-draining trick, at least to a threatening level, leaving just its considerable strength and Ryoga-like toughness.

'_Well, Amaguriken worked on Pig-boy. I wonder…'_

Oh, this was going to be so cool!

"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken revised: Ikazuchi sen Ken!"

'"_Thousand Lightning Fists?" What kind of-'_

Once again, the Senshi's thoughts trailed off into shock as the boy burst into movement. Each fist trailing a corona of sparking electricity, he wove a net of blinding light around the beast.

As the Senshi stared in stunned amazement the streams of lightning collected on the youma's chest and in a roar that shattered windows (a combination of hundreds of thunderclaps and the fists breaking the sound barrier), the youma exploded. As the charred dust settled the kneeling figure of the young man was revealed, panting in apparent exhaustion.

Clearing her throat, Venus made a valiant effort to pull herself together.

"C-Could you scan him please, Mercury?"

"I already have, Venus. No negative energy at all and massive life readings, but his magic readings don't make sense! He's either got no magic or he's more powerful than Jupiter! Something's interfering with the readings. How could Saotome-san be this powerful?"

The last was said in a near-whisper, but (alas) not quiet enough.

'_She _does_ know him!'_

Sailor Venus was literally moments away from collaring her fellow Senshi and demanding answers when Jupiter's cry distracted her.

"hey, he's leaving!"

The rooftop was abruptly empty as the three Senshi leaped after the staggering figure, one thought shared by all three.

'_We should get him to teach us those moves'._

**Flap.**

**--**

**Author's Notes**

sorry for the delay in getting the new chapter up, but i've been rather busy preparing for my first Anime convention.

ok, on to the reviews.

JhyarelleDrakon: Ok, Gnosis. a concept from the Chaos magic community (a real system, btw), it's basically a moment of mental emptyness, when the conscious mind is silenced. the theory is that we are conditioned through our daily lives to believe that magic is impossible, so to do magic one has to shut that part of the mind up. Some folks use pain, some pure will through meditation, some use really loud music. Ranma already knows magic is real (it gets proved to him every time he gets wet, after all), which explains why he has such an easy time with it. and no, i haven't played Xenosaga. never been one for video games, myself.

Dumbledork: Hey, thanks. Kasumi/Ranma is one of my favoured pairings too (obviously), with Ranma/Ukyo coming a distant second.

moritynz: Thanks very much. Yeah, i always thought Kasumi got a little short changed as a character, at least in the Anime (can't speak for the Manga, it's really hard to get where i live, so i've not read it). i intend to have the magic system explained in a little more depth in-text, though as it's based on a real system a websearch should give you the basics. just take the more out-there stuff with a grain of salt, ne? As for Nabiki, i have a lot of sympathy for her motivations, if not methods. thanks for the kind words.

beartooth: cheers! this is my first fanfic, so comments like yours let me know i'm doing something right. many thanks!

Kumori Shadow Kage: thank you. i will do my best.

ranko lina Inverse: Ah, good, i remembered the quote right. Glad you approve. thanks mate!

Campin' Carl: Wow, what do i say to this? Well, as i've said above, i haven't been able to get my hands on the manga (living in a backwoods desert town as i do), so i've been going on what i've seen in the anime. I'll grant you there have been more than a few occcasions where Akane was nice, and i'll grant that she is a fairly deep character, but simply put, i don't like her. yes, i'm taking some liberties with the characters, but that's the point of fanfics as i see it. true, Kasumi said at the atart that younger men bore her, but at the time this story is set (post saffron), i think she has had ample time for a change of heart to occur. Anyway, thanks for the comments and advice. if i seem a little defensive, please don't take it amiss. reviews and feedback are what makes for a better writer. glad it was a good read.

Hiryo: Thanks, glad you liked it. i'll try to keep the quality consistent.

Rose1948: Thank you.i really seem to be missing out in not having read the manga. it would have been good to have known about the hammer when i was writing this. oh well. Yeah, i think Ranma and Kasumi compliment each other pretty well. i mean to have each affect the other as the story progresses.

RanmaChaos: Thanks!

GeorgeTobor: Sorry mate, i'm still very new to FFnet, not sure how you go about messing with the review mechanism. i'll have a look. Glad you like the pairing. while i wouldn't go so far as to say ALL the other possibles are bad pairings, i do think Ran/Kas is the best. I like your suggestions about the price of the magic, by the way. i am aiming for Ranma to have situation appropriate power in this fic (can't stand the 'suddenly super' stories as a rule), but humourous backfirings could prove good for a laugh. thanks, that's got the imagination working!

dennisud: Aye, you're right about that. i don't want to give too much away, but if you're expecting a gand melee, you'll sadly be dissapointed. worry not, though, i have my reasons.

Six-string Samurai: Thanks, i'll do my best to not dissapoint.

Six-string Samurai (again!): Heh. My thinking was that, what with all the other wacky "Martial Arts (noun/verb)" stules that turn up in the anime and fanfics, this would be how Ranma would view Magic you could fight with. Yeah, i have exaggerated Akane a little, but as you say, it's for a reason.

Six-string Samurai (Episode 3): Yeah, i wasn't entirely satisfied with the final scene myself, but i couldn't work out how i could fix it. just gotta practice, i suppose.

well, thanks for the reviews, kind words and well-needed advice everyone. all goes well, i should have the next chapter up in a few days or so.

**Up Next: How will Ranma respond to the Senshi? How will they deal with Ranma? how will the NWC react to the news? and how DID Genma get three flips onto one sign? Stay tuned to find the answers to three of these questions**.

Smylingsnake out.


	5. Chapter 5

Do you really need me to say it again? Fine.

I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Henry Rollins' quotes or any other series that might appear herein.

**Previously on Butterflies and Wild Horses:**

Ranma, having formed a romance with Kasumi and told his mother about the changing situation (to her delight), has faced down and destroyed a youma that suffered an extreme lack of judgement. Not knowing that his actions were seen by the Sailor Senshi (well, three of them), he is just about to leave…

**Panda signs**

**Sound Effects**

'_Thinking'_

--

"Wait!"

The shout/plea stopped the departing Ranma in his tracks. Turning painfully, he took in the sight of the three girls in very short skirts with the stoicism that comes from with exhaustion.

The Ikazuchi sen ken had worked really well, he thought (as well as looking really, _really_ cool), but MAN had it been tiring. Pushing out that much Ki while maintaining gnosis had been orders of magnitude harder than the other spells he'd done. His head felt like it was full of cotton and it was taking a lot of effort to simply stand at the moment, so he gazed at the three Senshi through eyes glazed and half-lidded with fatigue.

Eyes that widened when he recognised the Senshi in blue.

"Ami-san? What are you doing here?"

The consternation caused by this innocent question managed to bring Ranma out of his stupor a little and caused a few of the spinning gears in his mind to mesh. "Oooh. You're a Senshi, huh?"

All three Senshi stiffened before entering into a heated (whispered) conversation.

"Mercury, how the hell can he see through the disguise fields?" hissed Venus.

"I don't know!" the harried genius girl responded as she glared at the computer screen. "I know the fields are still active, I think he can just see through them!"

"How?"

"I. Don't. Know! He's got a high magic reading, maybe that's it".

"…Sempai."

"Ano…" All three Senshi stiffened at the voice of the well-nigh forgotten boy. "Is there something you need? Only my mum and fiancée are waiting…"

Taking in the abruptly-depressed Venus and Jupiter, Mercury realised it was up to her. With a sigh she turned to her one-time student.

"Please call me 'Mercury' when in public, Saotome-san". Noting the aura of impatience around the youth she decided to be direct. "What I ask is this: would you be able to teach that fighting style you used?"

This proved sufficiently unexpected to wake Ranma up fully.

"You want me to teach you the Art? Why? You can fight can't ya?"

Mercury gave him a wry grin. "Not as well as you, if that display before is any indication. That youma would have taken us rather longer to kill. Besides, we tend to rely on our magic".

Maybe it was the incipient exhaustion talking, but the idea began to take on a certain appeal. '_And I do need to pay Ami-san back for the computer lessons. Besides, it could be fun'_.

"Well, I haven't taught before, but I am certified. Ok, sure. When and where?"

Mercury gave him a pleased smile. "Hikawa Shrine. Is 4:30 pm tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, I'll try to make it, though I might get a bit held up. Now, I gotta go. Ja ne!"

Mercury watched him stagger away before turning to her companions.

'_Now,'_ she thought, a low-powered ice attack forming in her hands, _'Let's snap these two out of it'_.

--

"Mum! Kasumi!"

Nodoka looked up from the still-sleeping form of her future daughter-in-law and sighed in relief as she saw Ranma jogging towards them. His clothes were somewhat shredded, it was true, and he looked quite weary, buthe was alive, unbroken and in one piece.

Sheathing her ever-present katana (to Ranma's silent but genuine relief), she began to fuss over her son in the age-old tradition of mothers everywhere.

"Are you alright Ranma? You're not hurt? How did you get covered in brick dust? What-?"

"Mum!" said Ranma clearly, gently disengaging his mother's hands. "I'm ok, just tired. Used a bit too much Ki, that's all. The dust is from when I got smacked through a wall, no big deal".

'"_No big-! My son is so manly!'_ "And the youma?"

"I killed it just before those cheerleader girls arrived". Looking around at the gathering crowd, Ranma nodded to himself.

"I'll tell you and Kas-chan the full story when she wakes up, ok? Looks like her ki's been drained, so she'll sleep for an hour or so and wake up starving". _'At least if it's anything like Miss Hinako's attack'_.

"Then let us go home, son" agreed Nodoka. "Besides," she said, taking in his ripped and dusty garb, "you could really use a change of clothes before the meeting tonight".

Ranma gave a sheepish grin in reply as he swept Kasumi up in a bridal carry (making Nodoka smile in maternal pride) and set off for the Saotome home.

--

'_Well'_, thought Ranma as he walked into the Dojo that evening,_ 'This is a tense atmosphere'_.

And it was. Were it merely the Tendos present it would have been slightly less heavy (given they all appeared to be expecting a revelation, possibly through Nabiki's efforts), but as the gathering also included both Ukyo and the Amazons (minus Mousse who was minding the Nekohanten), the tension was practically crackling off the walls.

Evidently Ukyo and Shampoo were both convinced that this was the day Ranma would choose them, and the combination of giggly anticipation directed at him and tooth-bearing animosity at each other was putting him rather on edge.

Nor was Akane helping matters. Allowed by Soun to leave her room in order to hear the announcement, there was no discrepancy in HER opinions, oh no. Apparently still convinced it was all his fault, she had fixed him with a crackling glare the moment he had entered.

Seating himself beside his mother, he was about to speak when Genma beat him to it.

"Well boy, what's this all about. I hope for your sake you'll do the honourable thing and apologise to Akane!"

Ranma's second attempt to speak was drowned by Akane shrieking that she "would never marry that pervert", Shampoo and Ukyo yelling (more or less in unison) that Ranma would naturally marry them and Soun somehow managing to burst into tears and sternly agree with Genma at the same time.

Ranma sighed, a tic forming in his left eye as the last of his patience ran out.

Gesturing to Kasumi, Nabiki and Nodoka to cover their ears, he took a deep breath as he focused Ki in his throat and lungs.

"QUIET!"

Abruptly, the only sound to be heard was the rattling of window panes and the panicked barking of dogs in the surrounding streets.

Casting a glare at his slightly stunned audience, he tried again.

"Right, thank you. No one better interrupt 'till I'm finished, ok? Now, ya wanted to know what this is all about Oyaji? Here it is. I am hereby breaking off my engagement to Akane and switching it to Kasumi, with her permission and approval".

Opening his mouth as he prepared to roar, Genma twitched as he heard the very distinctive "**chck" **of a katana being loosened in its scabbard directly behind him.

'_Don't move, Genma old boy'_ he thought to himself. Some predators could only track by movement, after all. He'd seen it in some westerner movie somewhere.

Ranma cast a grateful look at his mother for the save. With Oyaji contained he could focus on other threats.

'_Ok. Old Ghoul talking with Shampoo. Both upset but calm. Threat level minimal._

_Ukyo. Angry, upset. Still seated, no offensive motions. Threat level moderate, but not immediate._

_Akane. Battle aura, mallet. Threat level high. Neutralise.'_

His perceptions boosted by the stress and still further by adrenaline, Ranma was around the table and behind the bobbed berserker before she had even fully risen. Smacking an open palm on her back, the Ki pulsed and gnosis was reached.

'_Weaken'_.

Catching the girl as she went limp, he gently guided her back onto her cushion.

"Just sit there Akane. I'm not gonna take you smackin' me around anymore."

Eyes sparking in rage, the youngest Tendo swung at him with a growl, only to have her fist stopped by…

A single finger?!

Panic subsuming rage, Akane shrieked.

"What did you do to me, Ranma?!"

"Just my version of the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion" he replied, walking back to his place. "Like I said, I'm through being your punching bag".

"Take it off me!"

"And what would you do if I did?"

"I'll kill you!"

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. No, the effect stays until I'm convinced you can control your temper."

By this point Akane was shaking with fury. "YOU-!"

Akane's potential tirade stopped as Ranma held a Ki-glowing finger at her throat.

"Y'know, I could do much the same thing to your vocal chords" he said in a bland tone. "Wanna find out what it's like being mute? No muscle tension in the voice box, no voice".

Akane subsided, though the look in her eyes held a very clear message that this was far from over.

Hearing the beginnings of a roar that cut off in an odd gurgle, Ranma turned to see the Tendo patriarch (who's Demon Head Attack had been interrupted) held at bay with Nodoka's katana at his throat.

'_Ok, the next problem to deal with'_.

"Yes, Mr. Tendo, there something you wanna say?"

Gingerly shifting around the blade, Soun made a valiant effort to regain his usual bluster.

"You should forget this foolishness Ranma. You are honour-bound to marry Akane!"

"Right" piped in Genma, back on familiar ground. "Honour demands it. Oh, what did I do to be cursed with such a dishonourable, worthless urk."

"Husband". Nodoka's voice, sweet and calm as it was, nonetheless held a good amount of steel as she tapped her sword point under Genma's jaw. "It distresses me to hear you talking about my wonderful son like that. It would be wise of you to remember this. Sorry Ranma dear, please continue."

Nodding to his mother, Ranma turned back to Soun.

"Yeah, the 'Honour Agreement'. Do you remember what you said when me and Oyaji first came here?"

"He said "Pick the one you want, she's your fiancée", right Ran-kun?" asked Kasumi, a certain mischief in her eyes.

"That's right. The choice was given to me, but through events that are neither here nor there I never actually got to choose. Well, I'm choosing. I choose the one girl who has never hit me, drugged me, poisoned me, blackmailed me, treated me like a prize or blamed me for something that wasn't my fault. Kasumi," he said, turning to her, "Would you consent to being my fiancée?"

The happiness in her eyes made his heart skip a beat as she smiled at him.

"Of course Ran-kun. I'd like nothing better."

For a moment, all those present could see the air around the two glitter.

A moment that was broken, as a growl accompanied by the sound of stomping feet announced Akane's departure.

"Oh my" murmured Kasumi. Catching Ranma's look of concern, she continued. "I'll talk with her later Ran-kun. I think she needs some time to deal with this".

Ranma sighed gently. "Thanks Kas-chan". Turning back to the audience, his face grew grim. "Now, you wanna talk, go for it."

It was Ukyo who spoke first. "So, what, you're together with Kasumi now? What about me, Ranchan? What about your cute fiancée? What about my yattai, my dowry?"

'_Great, how do I deal with this?'_ thought Ranma in a panic.

Salvation came from an unexpected quarter.

"Yeah, the yattai" drawled Nabiki, her usual half-smirk on her face. "Given you lost it to the Gambling King when you were a kid, it was never legally your dowry at all. That's just a technicality, though" she said to Ukyo's angry spluttering. "What you should be asking is this: how does the cost of the yattai stack up against the cost of damages to the dojo after the failed wedding?"

Her grin broadened as Ukyo's spluttering abruptly stopped.

"B-but, you're the one who told us about the wedding!" Ukyo managed to force out.

"And I intend to pay my share of the cost, make no mistake. Do you?"

Seeing that the conversation was drifting into an area he didn't like, Ranma spoke.

"Ukyo, I love you, but it's like a friend and a sister. For years you were my buddy Ucchan, my first and only friend. I just can't think of you as a fiancée or lover, but it'd kill me to lose you as a friend. Could you still be my buddy Ucchan? Please?"

Ukyo, who's head had bowed during the conversation, finally looked back at Ranma with tears in her eyes. "But the agreement, Ranchan! It's either marry you or kill you!"

"Actually" said Nodoka from where she had been keeping Genma at sword point, "a solution occurs. We pay you the cost of the yattai and adopt you into the Saotome clan as Ranma's sister. That would repay the monetary debt incurred by my unworthy husband as well as covering the original intent of the agreement, at least in part."

_'As well as doubling the chance of grandbabies!'_

Genma, having mustered all his limited courage, mad an attempt at protest.

"But No-chan, you can't-"

"Genma," Nodoka smoothly interrupted, "who is the Clan Head?"

"You, dear."

"Who controls the clan finances?"

"You, dear."

"Who decides on additions to the clan register?"

"You, dear."

"Who made and dishonoured the Kuonji agreement?"

"Me, dear."

"Are you going to be quiet and let me resolve this problem you have made?"

"Yes, dear" said Genma in a defeated tone.

"Good!" said Nodoka, suddenly cheerful. "Now, why don't you and Soun go and play some shogi? I'll bring out some snacks in a short while. Kasumi-chan, Ukyo-chan, could you help me please?"

As the two men (each wearing a "What the hell just happened?" expression) shuffled to the shogi board and his mother, new sister and fiancée headed to the kitchen, Ranma turned to the hitherto-silent Amazons and Nabiki (the latter nibbling a rice cracker and leafing through a magazine, seemingly ignoring the others. Ranma wasn't fooled).

"You two've been pretty silent through this Elder. What's on your mind?"

The look Cologne gave him held a hint of exasperation, a good deal of 'Wise Old Elder' and just a hint of amazement.

"'Elder'? I should ask what's on yours, finally calling me that, Sonny-boy".

Ranma grinned at the comeback. "What can I say, I'm in a good mood is all". Sobering abruptly, he continued. "Seriously Elder, how does it stand between me and the Amazons now? I'm not able to marry Shampoo now, and won't tolerate Kasumi becoming an 'obstacle'."

"Is ok" spoke Shampoo at last. "Never hurt too-nice girl. Glad Ai-, er, Ranma have someone good for him".

'_Wow. Wasn't expecting that.'_

"You're ok with that, Shampoo?" he asked, a touch of amazement in his voice.

The purple-tressed girl gave him a watery smile, the slight wavering of her voice telling him her feelings. "Is true, Shampoo sad not have Ranma as husband. Shampoo think would make good wife, make Ranma happy. But is good Ranma have nice girl Kasumi. Kasumi make Ranma really happy. Is ok", she giggled, a few tears leaking out, "Shampoo cry, eat much, much ice cream, kick Mousse or Crazy Stick-Boy and feel better."

Stunned, Ranma sat back for a moment before an unwelcome thought presented itself.

"Wait a moment", he said to Cologne, frowning slightly. "Won't Shampoo get some kinda punishment for not marrying me? I mean, she got that c- c- c- _feline_ curse last time".

'_He cares for her, at least'_ thought the tiny tricentennarian. "Yes, she would. The Kiss of Marriage is used to bring strong blood into the tribe. Failure to do so is thus effectively weakening the tribe, and therefore treason".

"No way." Said Ranma bluntly. "No way am I having one of my friends punished for a stupid law over a stupid mistake".

On the verge of rising to his feet, Ranma was stopped by the impact of Cologne's staff on his head.

"Settle down Sonny-boy, it's not like there isn't a way out."

Ranma's anger left him in a rush. "A way out? What would I have to do?"

"I adopt you into the tribe as Shampoo's brother, with the assumption that you'll be willing to share your skills with us (at your discretion, of course). This covers your cursed form, incidentally, so you'll technically be her sister as well. This brings your strength into the tribe, fulfilling the intent of the Kiss of Marriage and negates the Kiss of Death as well, as that can't be used against another Amazon. So, what do you say Ranma?"

Ranma had been frowning in thought as Cologne delivered her explanation. "Hang on, if there was an out to all this, why didn't ya tell me 'till now?"

Cologne rolled her eyes. How could someone so bright in some ways be so dim in others? "Because my granddaughter was in love with you, you mooncalf! Now, will you agree to my offer?"

Ranma thought hard, weighing his options. With a few provisos he couldn't really see a downside to this.

"I'm not gonna go live in the village, I have the final say in what and who I teach and I am absolutely not gonna get involved in any wars of aggression. You get attacked and I'll help, but not if some matriarch gets it in her head to pick a fight with the Musk or Phoenix Mountain. That cool?"

Cologne released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. "The teaching part goes without saying. You have my word on the matter of going to war as well (_'As having you known as an ally will go a long way toward preventing wars from starting in the first place'_). As for the first part, you'll need to come to the village to be properly inducted, but it's not permanent and it needn't be immediate".

"Huh. Ok, one final question before I choose. How would Kasumi fit into this?"

'_He's chosen already. Thank Hekate!'_ "As your mate she would effectively be Shampoo's sister-in-law, and thus accorded the rights and protections of family."

"Ok". Ranma straitened, shifting to a formal _seiza_ position.

"Elder Cologne of the Joketsuzoku, I accept your offer of alliance with and adoption into your tribe, with all the rights, conditions and responsibilities here discussed" _'And likely recorded, if I know Nabiki'._

Cologne drew herself up to her full (minimal) height and replied. "I, Elder Khu-Lon of the Joketsuzoku, do accept you, Saotome Ranma, into my tribe, clan and family, to share strength, aid and knowledge in equal measure". Holding out her hand, the solemnity suddenly fell from her face in favour of a genuine smile.

"As I said, new son of mine, you'll have to come to the village some time for proper instruction, particularly as you need to learn the rules for both men and women, but that can wait a year or two." She would have said more, but Ranma was bowled over by an ecstatic Shampoo who was squealing in broken Japanese and Mandarin about her "new big/little brother/sister".

The noise, of course, brought the other women back from the kitchen. A (hurried) explanation later found Ukyo and Shampoo each clutching an arm and glaring at each other hugging rights for their new brother.

Taking in the indulgent and happy smile on Kasumi, the satisfied Nabiki and the delighted Nodoka (_'another sister for Ranma equals another daughter for me equals more potential grandbabies!')_, Ranma had only one thought.

"I'm not sure how we got here, but I like it."

--

"Seriously, Saotome, how did you get three flips from one sign?"

--

**Author's Notes**

Well, there's chapter five for you. now, it's quite likely that i've got the name of the shrine where the Senshi meet wrong. sorry. i'm typing this in a hurry in between preparing for the Anime Con, so if it is indeed whone, it'll be a little while before i can fix it.

On that note, it'll likely be mid next week at the earliest before the next update. i'm working on the assumption that folk like regular updates over large ones, so i'll try to keep them weekly, all other things being equal.

ok, reviews!

Hiryo: Hey, thanks. i wasn't sure about that little narrative trick. glad you liked it!

dennisud: Ok, i get that SM is an acronym for Sailor Moon, not too sure what H+Um is, though i imagine it's obvious to all but me. Well, here you have the responses of some of the NWC. expect the others to turn up in later chapters. remember, it's only been two days in-story so far.

Digineko1a: huh, now that's an interesting idea. i might have to take that into account. thanks!

Dumbledork: Ah, many thanks for the tip! with every error pointed out i grow Stronger!

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks. Yeah, you have the right of it.

lighthalk: Thank you, i will do my best.

deathgeonous: Yeah, that was my opinion. if i want realism i'll watch the news. thanks for the kind comment.

Six-string Samurai: I was a little worried about the Senshi meeting part. i hope i got the personalities down ok. Heh, 'Martial Arts Magic' does make you picture Bruce Lee with a wand, ne? thankee!

Janzo the Ashbringer: Aw, seriously, you folks are gonna make me blush with reviews like that! See, i hinted that the Senshi would appear. Don't worry about the writing, i have at least another four chapters nutted out, and more rattling around in my skull. fear not!

Quathis: Thank you. this being my first proper fanfic, i worry about the quality. recieving a review like yours is very comforting. Cheers!

Rose1948: Glad you liked it!

The Steel Phoenix: Does that mean i'm cool? i'd like to be cool... hehe. no worries about continuance, this is going to be epic, if the contents of my notebook are any indication.

RanmaChaos: Thank you. Will do!

aznblackhowling: Well, i'm flattered to know you consider my story to be well-written. as i said above, i'll try to put out an update every week or so at the least.

greivergf: I like the Dragon Slave too (Slayers rocks!), but i prefer to work with stuff that comes out of my own fevered imagination. i might throw in something _like_ the Dragon Slave, maybe from Ranma watching the show and getting inspired, but i don't see it as being his style. good idea, though.

JhyarelleDrakon: I agree, Kasumi and Nabiki are pretty under-characterised in the anime. a shame, as i think there's a lot of potential there. hell, that's one of the reasons i picked a Ran/Kas pairing. I won't be having Nabiki fall for Ranma, though, not in this story. As for the gnosis, that's part of what got me thinking of Martial Arts Magic as a story tag. the chaos magic attitude just seems so close to what i can make out about Anything Goes, it just seemed like such a cool idea to use. time will tell if it was as cool an idea as i supposed.


	6. Chapter 6

Do you _really_ need me to say it again?

Honestly, I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon!

**Panda signs**

**Sound Effects**

'_Thinking'_

_--_

"Halt, foul Sorcerer!"

Ranma sighed as the shout rang around the schoolyard, even as he suppressed a smirk.

'_Heh. Kuno's half-right for once.'_

"What is it today Kuno?" _'As if I didn't know'._

"Tremble at my wrath, thou enemy of women! I, blessed by heaven…"

Sensing that this speech would likely go on for a while, Ranma tuned the deluded wannabe-samurai out and continued into school.

"…smite you with the swift justice…"

Surely Kuno would get to the point soon.

"…flashing steel! I, the scion of House Kuno…"

Nope, didn't look like it.

Ranma thought back to the previous night with a smile. Who'd have thought he'd end up with two new sisters and a new fiancée even a week ago?

'_Not me, that's for sure'._

"…Face me, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

Ranma stared at the crazed Kendoka with no small amount of amazement.

"How did you get all that out in one breath, Kuno?"

"Silence knave! The speechmaking techniques of the noble House of Kuno are not for one such as you to learn! Enough, I strike!"

With a yell, Kuno bounded to the attack…

To be met with a crescent kick that snatched the bokken from his hands.

"Huh? Did you say something Kuno?"

Drawing his spare bokken, Kuno was about to smite the evil that was Saotome Ranma (who had surely used an Evil Spell to take his Sword of Justice from his Manly Grasp) when he spotted the newly-arrived Akane.

"My Fierce Tigress! Come, I shall beat thee to date with thee!"

The only person surprised at Kuno's abrupt introduction to low earth orbit was Akane herself. She had been dreading her arrival at school, the weakness effect still being present (as she'd discovered during her morning brick-breaking. Her hand was still throbbing!), and she just _knew_ that Kuno would try something perverted. Without her usual strength she'd never be able to…

Smack the perverted hentai into the sky?

Staring at her clenched fist, Akane's mind began to make connections. Conclusion reached, a grin spread across her face as she gazed intently at the departing form of her former fiancée.

Time to pay the pervert back!

Hearing a familiar roar, Ranma turned just in time to collect Akane's punch full on the face. As such, he was in an ideal position to see her shock at the blow's utter lack of effect.

"You didn't really think I'd leave you defenceless did ya, Akane? I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt because of something I did, much less how Kasumi'd feel."

"Why am I weak again?" growled Akane, anger gradually edging out shock.

Ranma grinned. "Like I said last night, I'm tired of being your punching bag and stress ball, but I'm not gonna leave ye defenceless. So, if you attack someone your strength will go. Defending yerself, it comes back. Simple."

"You bastard! Take it off me!" Akane screamed, fury flushing her face an unpleasant red.

"When you can control your temper, or at least deal with it without violence, and not before", replied Ranma, his tone abruptly serious. "All I've done is remove your ability to blindly lash out at people, which is what a bully does. You are a Martial Artist, right?"

"Yes." grated the seething girl.

"Then realise this Akane. The goal of the Art is to defend the defenceless. You lashing out at the drop of a hat is what's holding you back. If you can get past your temper, you'll be miles better, and I wanna see that, Akane. All you can do is defend now, and that's what a Martial Artist does."

Turning to enter the school as the warning bell rang, he looked over his shoulder.

"Leave the anger behind and I'll fight ya for real, ok?"

With that said, Ranma strolled into the entrance hall, a wide-eyed Akane staring after him.

--

Time passed, classes were taught (with varying degrees of success with regards to a certain pigtailed youth) and eventually it was lunch time.

"Did you enjoy that little scene this morning, Ranma-kun?"

Pausing on his way to the roof, Ranma turned to see Nabiki and Ukyo, each with a bento in hand.

"No Nabiki", he replied with a sigh. "No, I really didn't. It had to be said, though".

Nabiki nodded slightly, accepting the point. "Let's head to the roof and you can explain."

About to say more, Nabiki was cut off as Ukyo abruptly shouldered her aside and offered one of the bentos to Ranma.

"Here, Ran-niichan, your favourite lunch okonomiyaki. Kasumi-neechan said you'd like it."

Ranma blinked. "You're really getting into mum's solution, huh Ucchan?"

Ukyo was practically sparkling as they reached the stairs. "Mm! I never had any siblings, so it's nice to have a big brother. Plus, now you can ea my okonomiyaki without feeling guilty. Everyone wins, Ran-niichan!"

"Ok", said Nabiki as they reached the roof, "explain the scene from this morning. Actually, explain what you did to Akane in the first place".

Looking up from Ukyo's bento (and smirking slightly at the slogan "Best Big Brother" written in okonomiyaki sauce), Ranma thought for a moment. "How much for you to keep this to yourself, Nabiki? I've told Mum and Kasumi, but I'd really rather this info not be sold or told to anyone. Ever."

After a moments thought herself, the mercenary middle Tendo waved airily. "No charge Ranma-kun. Just make sure Kasumi stays happy and we'll call it quits.

Don't stare at me like that", she admonished in answer to their wondering looks. "Kasumi deserves to be happy and you, Ranma, _make_ her happy. Keep it up and your debt's gone."

'_This can't be Nabiki'_ thought Ranma.

"Make her sad, though, and I'll own your arse until you die".

'_My mistake, that's her alright'._

"So," said Nabiki briskly, "now that we've established that I'm not going to sell you out, time to start talking, Ranma-kun."

Sharing a relieved look with Ukyo, Ranma began.

"Ok, about a week ago I learned about a type of magic called 'Chaos Magic' that works through willpower and imagination. Basically, ya get an idea of what ya want to happen and use your will to force the idea into being. At first I used a kata to get me into gnosis-"

"'Gnosis'? What's that, Ran-niichan?"

"Sorta a moment of mental emptiness to get the conscious mind out of the way of the magic happening. Lotsa different ways to get there. I used a kata, and it worked."

This time it was Nabiki who spoke. "What was the 'Idea', Ranma-kun?"

Ranma grinned sheepishly.

""The next time I'd get splashed, I won't". Ended up being me tripping on a crack in the pavement and having the Ladle-lady miss me. Anyway," he said with a shake of his head, "I've been practicing since then, working on reaching gnosis easier, putting ideas into ki-blasts and stuff like that. It works pretty good so far."

"Ok, groundwork's established" said Nabiki after a moment's thoughtful silence. "Now, tell us what you did to Akane and why."

"Right. What I did was send a pulse of ki into her with an idea attached. "Strength to defend, none to attack" was how I phrased it in my head".

His gentle smile faded somewhat as he continued.

"The 'How' is easy, the 'Why'…Ok, Akane needs, more than anything, to learn to control her temper. At the moment, her self-control is laughable. Couple that with her strength and it's only a matter of time before she seriously hurts someone."

He sighed. "It's even partially my fault for just accepting her hitting me right from the start. At first I thought I deserved it, and I know I did more than my share of insulting her, right? And hey, I could take it, after all. The thing is, because of that she's gotten used to hitting me full force and me getting up. Imagine her doing that to someone who's not a Martial Artist."

Both his companions paled as the image presented itself.

"Right. Not a pretty thought, is it? She's been conditioned to react to pretty much any kind of stress with violence, so we need to condition her out of it. Not being able to attack anyone should help with that."

Ukyo had been frowning slightly. "I agree she needs help Ran-niichan, but sealing her strength is pretty harsh. Remember how you were?"

"I do remember" Ranma nodded. "There are a few differences in the situation, though. First, I haven't sealed her strength fully. Second, I've given her a way out. She calms down and I'll take off the effect. In truth, I wouldn't even have gone this far except for one thing."

"What 'one thing', Ranma?" asked Nabiki, her tone suggesting she already had an idea.

"At dinner, Saturday night. She nearly hit Kasumi. She nearly hit Kasumi with the force she uses on me. That told me all I needed to know about her self control right there. Which led ultimately to last night's events."

A contemplative silence fell over the trio at that, each absorbed in their own thoughts until they were roused by the warning bell.

Bidding the two new siblings a laconic farewell, Nabiki wandered back to class.

She had odds to adjust.

--

As Ranma bounded over the rooftops he thought back over the events of the day. Truth to tell, it had gone better than expected. While still casting him an odd glare or two, Akane seemed to have thought on his words a little, at least enough to calm down a bit.

Still giving him the silent treatment, though.

Calmer or not, though, no one could miss the changed dynamic between him and the youngest Tendo, nor the different mode of address from Ucchan, and Ranma had been bracing himself for an explosion of rumour-mongering and misunderstandings (as per Standard Nerima Operating Procedure).

Thankfully, Nabiki's network was, for perhaps the first time ever, on Ranma's side. Rather than allow half-truths and speculation to rule, Nabiki had simply announced the truth, minus a few confidential details. The results of this intervention were, quite frankly, surprisingly mild. An occasional "Good job, Saotome" directed at him, commiserations for Akane (generally ignored with a snort), and (oddly to his mind) congratulations for Ukyo. Apparently, being Ranma's 'Little Sister' was a role many of Furinkan's female population desired with a certain wistful intensity.

'_I will __never__ understand women, and half the time I __am__ one!'_

Chuckling at the thought, he noticed he was approaching the shrine Ami-san had mentioned.

'_Martial Arts instructor to a group of magical girls. Glad I told mum and Kasumi about this. Hiding something like this'd be dangerous'._

Ranma had made a promise on the night he and Kasumi had gotten together to tell Kasumi the truth and the WHOLE truth. If anyone deserved to be in the know it was her, and he'd been in too many disasters that started from lies or misunderstandings.

Which had meant telling her about his new teaching role.

In truth Ranma had been a little surprised when he told her. It was not the fact that she'd believed him, oh no (being around Ranma made believing in magical girls a very small leap of faith), but at how accepting she had been of the notion of her fiancée spending time around attractive, skimpily-dressed young women.

"I trust you, Ran-kun," she'd said. "I know you'll never willingly hurt me, and you didn't try to hide this from me. Go and teach these girls the Art. And get me autographs!" she'd called after him as he'd left for school.

'_I love that girl so much'_ he thought as he dropped to the ground at the shrine's Torii gate. Composing himself (and doing his best to smooth out the dopey grin thoughts of Kasumi always seemed to summon), he set off up the stairs.

--

"Come on Saotome, tell me! TELL ME THE SECRET OF THE SIGNS!"

"Growf!"

--

**Author's Notes:**

Well, here's chapter 6. Thanks for your patience, everyone.

Ok, before i get a mass of reviews telling me Ukyo was OOC, imagine being honour-bound to forsake your own gender and all the human contact inherant in that. Now imagine being offered a solution on a plate. I see Ukyo's vendetta as having essentially kept her at arms length from any other contact for a long time. now she has the support of Ranma, demonstrably strong, protective and faithful Ranma, as a big brother. with this in mind, i don't think it that unlikely that Ukyo would try to live up to the role of Little Sister a bit.

anyway...

the Con was a blast, though a little disorganised. saw some great anime, some excellent cosplay and some awesome AMV's. i can't wait until next year!

ok, reviews now.

moritynz: yeah, i realise it's a little vanilla, but that's how i see the characters reacting. as for the sign flips, that's a secret!

ranko lina Inverse: Yeah, it's an old idea, but the best i could think of. the plot i'm imagining requires having the fiancee's onside, and it seemed the best option, aside from Ranma going the mistresses rout, which i have a hard time seeing even someone as tranquil as Kasumi going along with. As for the 'Bimbo Laws', well, Cologne's bending laws here and there. it's a reasonable assumption that she could be persuaded to bend a few more. expect a delve into her motivations in later chapters.

Jerry Unipeg: thanks! hey, better two sisters than a slightly-psychotic sex-kitten and an honour-bound, okonomiyaki-obsessed fiancee, ne?

Hiryo: Glad you liked it. well, as you can see above, Nabiki did in fact notice something. rest assured, at least one other person present noticed. guess who!

deathgeonous: Yeah, i've come to realise that. gomen. all i can say is that cliche's are useful. that's how they become cliches in the first place. thanks for the review!

Dumbledork: Oh, Ranma will still have a few problems on the domestic front, but yes, i did aim for him to have the most grievous ones sorted out. Good to know my memory's not gone yet. thankee.

Rose1948: Thank you.

Six-string Samurai: Ah, constructive feedback! my reasoning behind the phrasing was that Ami's basically seen someone she knows tear a youma to shreds, someone who shouldn't be able to. her friends are off in la la land, this is a hunk, and she's nervous, so she wants to get her piese said as quickly and clearly as possible. i have to remind myself when writing that perfect grammar can look odd when presented as dialogue. guess i went too far there?

RanmaChao: will do!

GeorgeTobor: some interesting ideas there, mate. i've already figured out the character relationships for this story, but aye, that could be an interesting idea for a future tale. Sadly, the only way i can picture senshi chasing Kuno is by mistaking him for a youma. Yeah, the senshi are going to remain in the 'just friends/allies' category for this story. this story's strictly Ran/Kas!

Phnx: well, i hope you liked it.

well, expect another chapter in a week or so. and stay tuned for Smylingsnake's exciting second fanfic, luxuriating in the title of "Oops!", appearing once i can get the flow of the first and second chapters sorted out.

later.


	7. Chapter 7

Do you really need me to say it again?

No, nothing has changed. I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. Or Tasmania, for that matter. Which is a shame. Tasmania rocks.

**-Panda signs-**

**Sound Effects**

'_Thinking'_

_--_

Luna, mooncat advisor to the New Court of Serenity, looked at her charges with a certain confusion.

"Alright, let me make sure I understand. We are waiting for…?"

"Our new martial arts sensei" supplied Ami, visibly twitching in excitement.

"Who you met…"

"At the youma attack yesterday" said Minako, looking depressed for some reason.

"Where he…"

"Killed the youma with a really REALLY cool lightning-fist attack and at least a seventh-dan kenpo/wushu blend" chirped Makoto, looking like a full ten years worth of birthdays and Christmas had come at once.

Luna sighed. She was really too old for this. Best to focus on the details, she decided. The big picture would likely give her a headache.

"And you are not transformed because…?"

"Oh, he has a very high energy output with a chaotic waveform with an inverse resonance to our planetary link's camouflage function" replied Ami in an offhand tone as she read up on combat styles on her computer.

A sweatdrop forming, Luna cast a pleading look at the other Senshi.

"He has magic and can see through the disguise fields, so there's no point in transforming" supplied Makoto, taking pity on the frustrated feline.

"So", said the mooncat in a tone that suggested she was working out just how bad the situation was, "You will be learning martial arts from an unknown boy who can defeat a youma, _alone_, see through disguise fields (thus putting your civilian identities at risk) and apparently use magic?"

"Yep!/That's correct/Mm!" came the simultaneous answer from the three Senshi responsible.

There was a series of thumps as Luna beat her head on the table in frustration.

Gently restraining and rubbing the ears of her friend and advisor, Usagi broke the uncharacteristic silence.

"Well, I think it's a good idea, but what do we know about this guy? Ami-chan?"

"Well, I met him about a month ago. Some muggers had cornered me near my cram school too quickly for me to transform and Saotome-san helped me. We talked for a while after that and the subject turned to computers. He'd never learned about them, so I offered to teach him as thanks". The genius girl shook her head a little in wonder. "It was amazing how fast he learned! He had almost no knowledge to start with, but in three weeks he could code as well as me!"

This brought some wide eyes from the audience.

"That is all well and good, but what do you know of his character?"

Luna could feel the headache growing.

Ami thought for a moment. "He's very driven. He wants to be the best at everything he does, and he often proves that he is. He's almost a savant, in fact. Everything he does relates back to martial arts in some way". Ami giggled slightly. "He couldn't grasp computers at all until I described programming as "combat using code". Then, well…"

Luna was starting to feel a little vexed, truth to tell.

"Yes, yes, but is he trustworthy? Especially seeing as he can penetrate the disguise fields."

At this, Ami's face firmed. "Absolutely. If there's one thing I've learned about Saotome-san, it's that he holds his honour as paramount. If he gives his word, I believe that he would never break it."

"That's true," Makoto interjected. "Honourable behaviour's a key tenet in most traditional Martial Art schools. In order to learn the higher-level and secret techniques you have to be known to be honourable and trustworthy. That this guy's as skilled as he is is a pretty good indicator that he's honourable."

"Well," chirped Usagi, "he sounds nice, and I think learning Kung-Fu sounds like fun! I can't wait to meet him!"

Luna bowed her head in defeat. Some days a cat just wouldn't get a break.

--

There were days, Hino Rei (sometime Sailor Mars) observed, when it was really, really good to be a Miko. When all the burdens and sacrifices of tending a shrine proved to be worth it.

Like (to pick an example out of the air), when cute pigtailed men with nice smiles and yummy muscles who moved like dancers needed directions around the shrine.

"Oh, the meeting hall? It's just up this way. Actually, I was just going there myself. I'll show you the way."

Ranma, noting the blush on the shrine maiden's face, sighed inwardly.

'_Maybe it's another curse. The Curse of Unintended Attraction. Oh well, at least I can spot it now. Best to nip this in the bud'._

"This is a lovely shrine, Hino-san. I'll have to tell my fiancée about it, she loves places like this".

Noting the girl's spirits perceptibly droop at his words, Ranma was quite relieved to see the meeting hall in front of him.

'_It's better in the long run, Ranma old boy, not to mention safer'._

Ranma was pulled from his reverie by the appearance at the doorway of Ami/Sailor Mercury.

"Ah, Saotome-san, come in! Let me introduce you."

Swifter than even he could react he found himself seated on a cushion, a cup of tea and plate of snacks within east reach and facing the eager looks of five young women (to whom he had been introduced by name and Senshi identity alike).

Truth to tell, all this attention was making Ranma feel more than a little uneasy. Instincts hardwired during his time in Nerima were screaming at him to escape before the hammer could fall. Such was the control Ranma possessed, however, that the only sign of this inner turmoil was a slight trembling of the hands as he reached for a biscuit as a stalling tactic.

"Ok", he said a moment later. "You're the Sailor Senshi."

A round of nods was the answer.

"And you want me to teach you the Art".

Another set of nods.

"Ok". Ranma's demeanour was suddenly businesslike. "I'll need to assess your skills to start off. Which of you is the best at fighting?"

A moment of discussion later, the tall girl (_'Kino Makoto, that's her name'_) raised her hand.

"Ok, we'll spar now to let me get an idea of your skill" said Ranma, walking to the door. "Is there anywhere we could go for that, Hino-san?"

The dark-haired fire-user thought for a moment. "There's a clearing in the woods to the rear of the shrine that could work. It's about ten meters across and you can't see it from the shrine or the road".

"That sounds perfect Hino-san, thanks! I should be able to train your Senshi forms as an added bonus". Flashing a grin, Ranma gestured for the young Miko to lead the way before following her from the meeting hall, the rest of the Senshi bringing up the rear.

In the empty room, a forgotten and unnoticed mooncat emerged from beneath the low table.

"I think I should keep an eye on you, Saotome Ranma".

--

A forest clearing. Shadows of the surrounding trees broke the descending sunlight into mottled light and dark. A gentle wind fluttered the hair of the two figures facing each other in fighting stances about five meters apart.

With a glance, each assessed the other, judging openings, estimating skill, planning attacks. A tension filled them as they waited for a trigger, a moment, a signal as small as the fall of a leaf-

"Quit staring and fight, dammit!"

-Or something like that. That works too.

"Well, they were just standing there!" said Minako defensively in response to the glares the others were sending her.

"You interrupted the cool scene Mina-chan. That was like a movie" grumbled Usagi as Ranma and Makoto picked themselves out of the face-fault Minako had prompted.

Cocking an eyebrow at his sparring partner, Ranma brushed off the sweatdrop.

"Fight now?"

A nod was Makoto's response as she launched herself at her pigtailed adversary.

'_Second dan kenpo, looks like'_ thought Ranma as he dodged a knife-hand strike and twisted around the accompanying snap-kick. _'Seems to rely on attack over defence though. Let's see…'_

Catching a roundhouse kick on a forearm Ranma abruptly turned the tables on the tall girl, launching a flurry of punches, chops and kicks against her. _'Good speed, good judgement. Strikes to counter the light attacks, dodges the power blows. Looks like she's spotting the openings too, just not quite fast enough to take advantage. 'And,'_ he noted her breathing was becoming slightly ragged, _'she's a little lacking in stamina'._

Leaping back out of range, he signalled a halt.

--

The slight apprehension Makoto had been feeling as she sized up the pigtailed boy evaporated like ice on a hotplate in the face-fault at Minako's yell.

'_Thanks, Mina-chan'_ she thought as she closed the distance and threw a strike/kick combination at her opponent, only to have him ghost around the blows.

And the next.

And the next.

Dammit, this was getting annoying!

'_Testing my speed, eh?'_ she thought with a grin. _'Ok then, let's step it up!'_

Focusing, Makoto pushed her strikes as fast as she could, not really surprised to see Ranma easily evade each and every one of them.

'_Damn he's good. Looks like Tai-Chi and Aikido evasion manoeuvres. Wonder when he'll switch to yike!'_

The last was thought as the pigtailed pugilist caught her kick with a forearm block and proceeded to launch a hail of strikes with a speed that left his fists a blur.

'_Crapcrapcrap! Fast!'_ Makoto found herself pressed in a way that no other (human) opponent had achieved. Her dodges anticipated, her counters anticipated, her attempts at entrapments evaded, one thought occupied her mind.

'_I can learn from this guy. SCORE!'_

Barely ducking under a spinning kick, she noted the burning of her limbs. _'To tire me out so quickly! Amazing!'_

About to signal for a halt, she was pre-empted as Ranma leaped back and bowed.

--

"Un. Real. Unreal. That was like a Wu-Xia film" muttered Rei in a slightly wooden voice, a sentiment met with nods from the other Senshi.

"I knew Mako-chan was good, but I'd forgotten just how skilled she really is" ventured Ami, looking intently at the data she'd recorded.

"_She's_ skilled?" burst Minako incredulously. "What about him? I could barely see his hands! He moved like a ghost! Oh, why are the good ones always taken?" she grumbled, excitement abruptly switching to depression.

The others shared a rueful glance. Yep, this was Minako to the core.

"Ok!" Startled from their reverie by the approach of a cheery Ranma and a happily-sweating Makoto, the Senshi jerked to attention.

"Well," he continued, "I know Makoto's about a second-dan in kenpo, but have any of you had proper training in the Art?"

At the silent chorus of shaking heads, he smiled.

"Nah, it's ok. Good even, means there's not too much you need to un-learn. Now, Mako-chan's told me you don't generally use hand-to-hand on youma, right?"

"That's correct" supplied Ami (while Makoto blushed at the nickname). "We tend to rely on our magical attacks, although we do get a boost to strength, speed and toughness from our transformations".

"Which you use to get into position for the magic attacks, right?" Chuckling slightly at Ami-s startled confirmation, Ranma clapped his hands briskly. "Yosh! Ok, here's how it is. I'm gonna give you guys a crash course in the basics of the Art, aimed at bringing you up to Mako-chan's level as fast as possible. Mako-chan, we'll be working on introducing some different styles to your selection. Once you're ready, we'll switch to training your Senshi forms. Sound good?"

The Senshi's responses ranged from quietly positive (Ami) to enthusiastic (Usagi: "I could fight like Mako-chan? Yatta!") to incredulous (Rei: "Second dan is the _basics_?!") to somewhat frightening ("Sempai…"). So intent was Ranma on his new charges that he failed to notice the swiftly darkening sky.

As has been said before, the universe has a perverse sense of timing.

As the first raindrop fell, Ranma felt his heart fall with it.

'_No, please. Not now.'_

No such luck sadly. Feeling the tingle of the change, Ranma-chan sighed and braced herself. This could go one of two ways, she thought. Either the Senshi would calmly wait for an explanation, or-

"What the hell? Youma! _Mars Power Makeup!_"

Ah, of course. Good old option two: Freak out and attack.

Ranma-chan sighed as Rei transformed. "Look," she said, ducking under a burst of flame, "I'm not a youma. It's a" dodge "Chinese curse I got" dodge "at the valley of Jusenkyo." Dodge. "Could you stop throwing fire at me please?"

"Stand still and burn, Youma!" roared the red-clad (and quite annoyed) Senshi.

(Akane, doing homework in her room, sneezed.)

"Sorry about this" muttered the redhead as she vanished from her attacker's eyes. All the astonished Sailor Mars felt was a tap on the back of her neck before she found herself falling to her knees.

"'Noodle Legs' pressure point" said Ranma-chan, visible once more. "Now," she continued, addressing the shocked Senshi, "I am not a youma. It's a Chinese curse. Cold water transforms, hot water reforms. I'm not evil, I'm not a pervert, I'm just Ranma".

"He's right" said Ami, having shaken off the shock and called up her visor and the Mercury Computer. "There's not a trace of negative energy in his waveform, just massive ki and magic readings, though it's a very chaotic pattern. The curse?" She addressed the last to Ranma-chan and received a nod in response.

The Senshi, who had visibly relaxed at the genius girl's pronouncement, went from 'fight' to 'cool!' with a speed slightly disconcerting to the pigtailed Martial Artist.

"So, you can turn into a girl?" chirped Usagi, face alight with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah. It's a pain, but-"

"That's so _cool!_ You can be both! Wow, your fiancée's soooo lucky!"

"Eh?" That was unexpected!

"Of course! You can be the boyfriend and the best friend! You can be the best parts of both sexes! The strength of a man and the caring of a woman! With your curse you can become the Ultimate Boyfriend!"

Ranma took in the victory pose Usagi had assumed and sweatdropped, even as he filed the notion away for future consideration. The other Senshi, on the other hand, simply sighed. Usagi was Usagi, after all.

"Ahem!" came a voice from behind them. "Now that we've established that you're not a youma (sorry for trying to burn you to a crispy cinder, by the way), do you suppose you could, oh, I don't know, LET ME USE MY LEGS AGAIN?!"

"Oops, sorry." Swiftly tapping the correct pressure point and setting Rei back on her feet, Ranma-chan cracked her knuckles. "Right, now that that's cleared up, I believe we were training? I have to be back home by seven thirty for dinner, so we'll have to train…hard". An Evil Grin crossed her face at the apprehensive looks the Senshi were trading.

"Now," she drawled. "Who wants to go first?"

--

"Saotome, I swear I will obtain the secret of the signs, even if i must defeat you to do it!" "Growf!" -**Bring it on,- **flip -**Tendo! You will never beat my-** flip -**Unbeatable-Panda-Sign-Fu!-**. "GraAAH! TELL ME!"

--

**Author's Notes**

So, the training begins! thanks for sticking around my friends. i apologise for the delay in updating, but i'm trying to get at least one chapter ahead, as well as working on my other story, so things have been a little slower than normal. still, here it is!

**Review responses**

Demodragon: Duely noted. I realised that it was a pretty thin argument and that in using it i've demonstrated my ignorance of japanese legal traditions, but i needed something that could shock Ukyo into a receptive state of mind and, sadly, that was the best i could think of. thanks for the heads up.

Minstrel Savant: Hey, thanks very much! Ran/Kas is my favourite pairing and it's gratifying that my humble effort meets the approval of another fan. thankee!

Ryan L. Spradling: Cripes, you're leaping ahead a bit! Duly noted, but that sort of scene is a looooong way off yet.

Teturo: Thanks. yeah, there have to be limits. i really don't care for 'Suddenly Super' stories. no, hard work and training are the only ways to become strong, at least in my humble opinion.

RanmaChaos: Will do!

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks! I've felt that Nabiki got a bit of a raw deal in terms of character traits, so i'm tweaking things a little. And Akane...a reader pointed out that i wasn't really being fair to her, so i'm working on a calmer, cooler, better Akane. and i think i like the concept better than my other one. Yosh!

Ookii Mamoru: Thanks, glad you liked it. as for the Elder, well...you'll see.

Ookii Mamoru (Reloaded): Yup. Kasumi wants autographs, Kasumi gets autographs.

deathgeonous: Thanks, and you're welcome.

Hiryo: No worries! i shall do so.

jgkitarel: wow, i ask for a review, i get a dissertation. thanks! Yup, the perception of Chaos and Order will be a running theme herein. Again, yup, Kasumi has too much potential as a character to be wasted as a 2D support. oh, there will be character development here, mark my words. Pluto's reaction will be both expected and out of the blue. i think you'll be interested. I'm glad you liked the Suitor Solution. i was a little concerned that it wouldn't pass examination, but a lot of folk seem to have liked it, so cool! in any case, Ramble away! long reviews are how i learn.

Rose1948: I'm looking foward to reading your story when it appears. glad to know i'm helping a little.

hellhound-d.o.w.: Thanks. i'll do my best to keep the plot ticking.

Quathis: Yeah, the Secrets of the Signs bit just popped into my head and i thought it might prove amusing. go figure. Yup, i wanted to reach the happt meduim between too many challengers and enemies and too few. of course, it could be that i'm clearing the way for the _real_ enemies...nah.

Curtis-Ownby: Thanks! i will.

Dumbledork: that makes good hearing. thank you.

Six-string Samurai: It's not often having an error pointed out can make me laugh, but you managed. thanks, and i've corrected that little mistake. though it does give me an idea involving wrapping the trainee in cans of cheap beer and putting him in a pit of alcohol-starved Uni students on O-Week. hehehe.

pax-draconix: Thanks very much. i agonised over the writing of this humble fic, so it's gratifying to hear comments like yours.

Lerris: Thanks. On the strength of your heads-up i had a look at the user requirements when i uploaded my other story and couldn't find anything, but i'll look again. thanks again.

borg rabbit: Pluto won't really be either of those extremes, at least as i'm planning it. i'n not really much of a one for moral dualisms, so expect something in the grey areas.

Progos: Thank you! i will!

FluffyNevyn: Hey, thanks! my faith in my writing skills is slowly growing. I will indeed keep writing, worry not.

Prustan: Yup. i'm smoothing things out for the happy pair to prepare for...wait and see, ne?

well, that's all the reviews thus far! stay tuned, friends!

Smylingsnake out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadly, my attempt to own Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon has failed. This means that the following and preceding work is solely the product of my crazed imagination. On that note, enjoy!

**-Panda signs-**

**Sound Effects**

'_Thinking'_

"Computer Talk"

--

Khu-Lon, having lived for just over three hundred years, did not find many things surprising.

After living for so long and seeing so much in that time, it took something quite extreme to achieve that particular distinction.

It was, she had often thought, the curse of longevity. After the first hundred years it could become so very dull. Everything simply a repeat or reconstruction of previous events, with moments of novelty like sparks that flicker and fade.

The sheer tedium drove the lion's share of long-lifers to despair and death as they tried and failed to adapt to their world moving on without them. Where Khu-Lon and her contemporaries (including, unfortunately, Happosai) had succeeded over the others was in finding something to devote themselves to. An anchor, as it were. Happosai's eternal pursuit of underwear, women and the pleasures of the flesh was quite literally his lifeline, fending off the tedium of the ages. Others used revenge, religion or obsession to cope, declaring vendetta "unto the tenth generation", walking the earth to spread the word of (Deity/Philosophy) or simply hunting the _perfect_ morning sunrise. She had even heard of one immortal (not the most accurate term, but the best available) who had devoted his Life (and it deserved the capital, oh yes) to exploring every possible permutation of a game of Go.

As vital as an anchor was to the up-and-coming eternalist (hmm, there was potential there…), one had to beware the tendency to start viewing the anchor as the _purpose_ of one's existence, rather than a _means_. Too many picked solitary or objectionable activities on which to focus, leading one inevitably to an existence of obsessive hermitage. The Go-obsessed fellow, for instance, hadn't been seen for some hundred or so years, and even then it was to get a new Go board, his own having rotted in the damp air of his cave home. Really, what was the point of living for centuries if you spent the whole time squinting at a game board?

And as for those morons with the swords and decapitation fetish…!

No, far better to choose a focus that involved interaction with others. Happosai's panty addiction, offensive as it was to every right-minded person, by definition required others and thus kept the diminutive pervert connected to the rest of the world (however much the rest of the world might lament the fact).

For Khu-Lon, it was matchmaking and strengthening her tribe and village, the traditional activities of a Joketsuzoku Matriarch. Bringing strong, new blood into the tribe, arranging marriages to blend promising bloodlines, these were the things that had let Khu-Lon live as long as she had. Still, while strengthening the Amazon nation staved off the deadly tedium well enough, it did little about the more general boredom of being an old woman.

Which was why Khu-Lon was so very glad to know Saotome Ranma.

The boy was just so entertaining! Chaos and novelty swirled around him like a tidal bore! And best of all, she could hardly _ever_ predict it!

The two or three years she had been in Nerima had provided more Surprises than the previous century. And that was _without_ her needing to meddle. Ranma had often wondered aloud as to why Khu-Lon was so hell-bent on interfering in his business.

The answer was that it was simply too entertaining not to.

(Khu-Lon was quite sure that it was for the same reason that Happosai hung around. All the underwear in the world available and he chose just Nerima to haunt? Unlikely.)

In truth, she'd abandoned the idea of marrying Ranma to Shan-Pu as a lost cause long ago. There were only so many ways one could trick, trap or drug the youth before his reactions started to lose their lustre. Much as she (and the Council of Matriarchs) wanted dibs on his bloodline, ticking off the killer of Saffron (and hadn't that been Interesting?) would be a Very Bad Thing. Besides, Ranma was more Entertaining when left largely to his own devices.

Take the events of last night, for example. Not the solving of the engagements or the alliance with the Amazons. No, what interested the miniature matriarch was the technique used on the youngest Tendo. That had been no pressure point the elderly Amazon knew of, nor was it a moxibustion technique. A ki-attack was a possibility, but it would have to have been aimed at a corresponding nerve cluster, which it had not been.

Having ruled out the other possibilities, the matriarch grinned.

Magic.

Somehow, Ranma had learned magic, of a style unknown to her. While no slouch at sorcery herself (it had occupied a boring decade in the mid-1800's), Khu-Lon considered herself more an alchemist than a magician. Why spend three hours and a small fortune's worth of supplies to make an enemy forget you when three seconds, the right hair care product (brewed by guess-who) and a knowledge of phrenology could do the job better?

That was her attitude right up to the point when the Tendo girl had her strength sealed. After that…

So. Very. Interesting!

Pulling out a ball of smoky grey crystal she cackled in anticipation, causing several customers downstairs to shiver. If asked the week before if Ranma could learn magic, much less magic so flexible and ideally suited to combat, she would have laughed and accused the person in question of raiding her 'Special' spice-rack. Now, though…

Muttering the incantation and bringing her will to bear on the crystal, she nodded in satisfaction as a tiny image of the Saotome youth appeared, walking along the streets of Nerima.

'_Hmm. That's odd._' The image provided by the crystal was generally clear and sharp (allowing for distortion from the spherical shape, of course). This time, though…

'_How can a crystal ball even _have_ static, anyway?'_

Concentrating in an effort to clear the image, Khu-Lon noted the boy twitch and inhale, before releasing what looked like a truly legendary sneeze.

And the crystal ball filled with static.

For a full ten seconds she gaped in disbelief, before her face settled into a look of mingled mirth, resignation and anticipation.

"Knocking out a magical artefact with a sneeze, Ranma? I'm going to get a lot of entertainment out of this, I think."

--

Setsuna was Stressed. Not merely stressed, but Stressed. The stat of mind she was experiencing fully deserved the capital letter. Noticing that the utopian image of the future world that one has invested over ten millennia into protecting has suddenly become fuzzy will do that. Noticing that, under the fuzziness, minor details have changed will do that as well. And realising that this is the image that had been rock-solid and (pardon the pun) crystal-clear only yesterday, on top of the previous reasons will make one Stressed.

'_How can this be? The probabilities of Crystal Tokyo are down to 89 percent!'_

Checking the readouts from the Timegates, the green-haired guardian growled. Probability drift at 35 and growing (explaining the fuzziness of the image) and signal interference at .3 cumulative?

'_At this rate we'll lose Crystal Tokyo altogether in just over six months.'_

"Timegates: Analysis required."

"Specify, Princess Pluto" the voice of the Timegates' AI echoed dully throughout the sanctum.

"Identify the cause of interference to Timeline 001."

"Processing…Cause identified. External chaotic influence."

"Clarify 'external chaotic influence'."

"Events and individuals causative of Timeline 001 are experiencing increased randomness, an order of magnitude higher than the mean. Interference to causal chains results, leading to signal drift and temporal contamination."

"What is the cause of this randomness?"

"Unable to verify with certainty. Highest probability points to randomness centred upon a being, with a probability of 73 percent, plus/minus 7 percent."

Setsuna blinked. This could be the effect of a person? Granted, everyone affected the timestream and small changes could grow, but still…!

"Locate."

"Unable to locate. Chaotic influence renders subject's signature indistinguishable from background noise. Apologies, Princess Pluto".

Setsuna's mood abruptly upgraded from Stressed to just a step below Shrieking Fit. Reminding herself that swearing at an AI was pointless, she forced her tone to remain calm.

"So. Essentially, you are telling me that there is an external influence, most likely in the form of a person, no less, which is reducing the likelihood of Crystal Tokyo simply by existing. Moreover, you have no way of identifying or tracking said being due to its very nature?"

"That is correct, Princess Pluto."

"Graaaaaa!"

Collapsing onto a chair (that materialised out of thin air as she did so), Setsuna rubbed her temples in a vain attempt to stave off the incipient headache. What had she done to deserve all this? She'd served the Silver Millennium loyally, she'd worked to bring about Crystal Tokyo with all her being. Goddess, she'd given over then thousand years of her life to the task!

"Did I tick off some god of mischief or something?" she grumbles, lower lip protruding.

Yes, humble readers. Setsuna, Princess of Pluto and Guardian of the Timegates, was sulking.

Fortunately for her dignity, she was interrupted by the bell-tone that was the Timegate AI's version of a polite throat-clearing.

"Search results for 'Saotome Ranma, Tokyo' tabulated." 

"Report." _'Might as well take my mind off the timeline troubles for a while.'_

"Unable to verify. Signal interference rendered causal ID impossible".

Techspeak for "the scan failed because of static".

Hmmm. "Cross-reference signal interference from Saotome Ranma search attempt with that of timeline 001".

"Comparing…tentative match. 63.4 percent match, plus/minus 4.3 percent, allowing for time and signal drift".

"Great. Great! So not only is Crystal Tokyo threatened, but the cause of said threat is interfering with operations in the present as well?!"

"That is correct, Princess Pluto".

"Raaaaggghhhh!!"

Deep breaths, Setsuna. Deep breaths.

"Timegates, Standby mode".

Acknowledged."

As the image in the gates faded the green-tressed guardian took up the timestaff and concentrated on a cabin in the woods. 'Family bonding' be damned, it was time to bring the Outers into this.

With a flash of light, the chamber was empty.

--

"Kasumi."

"Yes father?" asked Kasumi, looking up from her dusting. Long experience allowed her to identify Soun's expression as a number 27: 'I have matters of import to speak of'. Setting the duster aside, she joined him at the table.

"I'd like to speak with you concerning your engagement with Ranma. Do you remember the original intent of the arrangement?"

"It was to unite the two schools of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, yes?" replied Kasumi with a slightly puzzled look. Where was father going with this?

"That's correct, Kasumi. The problem is that, for the engagement to be true to the agreement, both partners must be practitioners of their respective styles".

"Oh my. Is that why you were so enthusiastic about having Ranma and Akane engaged?"

Soun sighed. "Yes, that was part of the reason. They reminded me so much of your mother and I when we first met, as well. Anyway," he said, fighting off his melancholy, "The point I'm trying to make is that, for the engagement to proceed, you will need to be competent in the Tendo Ryu".

Kasumi's eyed widened. "B-but, how could I learn it? I haven't practiced in years, and-!"

"And that's why I'm going to be training you, Kasumi-chan, with help from Ranma, where possible".

'_Father is going to teach again? Oh my!'_

Noting the remaining doubt on his daughter's face, Soun braced himself. "I realise I'm easily persuaded on most issues Kasumi, but on this I am resolute. You learning the Art is a fundamental condition of your engagement to Ranma.

Behind his stern, paternal façade, Soun was on the verge of panic. _'Please, please, PLEASE let her make the right decision!'_

His hopes were realised as Kasumi nodded. "Very well, father, if marrying Ranma requires my learning the family style, then that is precisely what I will do. However!" she smoothly cut off her father's joyful shouting. "Since I will be devoting time to this endeavour, I will naturally have less available to devote to cooking, cleaning and so on. As such, I will require everyone to take up the balance of duties."

Noting the apprehensive look crossing her father's face (probably at the thought of Akane in the kitchen), Kasumi smiled inwardly and continued. "I have no problem continuing the cooking, but the cleaning, maintenance and laundry must be shared. Ranma has taken to helping me already, but he has some after-school responsibilities that take precedence. As long as I an devoting time to the Tendo Ryu, the housekeeping duties will be shared.

"Second, Akane will assist in training me and _you_ will train _her_. I believe your refusal to train her has added greatly to the stress and frustration she has been under, leading to the problems she has experienced recently. These are my conditions, father, and like you I am resolute."

'_And so does the world change',_ thought Soun, his apprehension replaced with a rueful grin. "You are so very like your mother, Kasumi-chan. Agreed! We'll start your training tomorrow morning."

"Oh? Why not today, father?"

"Two reasons" said Soun with a smile. "First, training is more effective in the morning, when the muscles are rested. Second, I just heard Ranma arrive home, and I imagine he's hungry…"

The Tendo patriarch abruptly found himself addressing an empty room.

'_Ah, young love'._

--

Akane lay on her bed, a frown on her face. Her world had changed so much in just a few days, and she didn't like it. Her fiancée wasn't her fiancée anymore, her strength wasn't hers anymore, her _sister_ had become engaged to Ranma! Nothing made sense anymore!

'_What did he mean, control my temper? I _can_ control it!'_

Unbidden, images of striking her former fiancée flickered into her mind.

'_No, he deserved it! He made me angry!'_

Angry…

It was hard to remember a time when she wasn't angry. Oh, there were moments her and there, but they were always fleeting. Then Kuno would show up, or father and Mr. Saotome would start acting stupid, or Ranma would say something mean, and then she'd be angry again.

'_It's not that I enjoy being angry, but…'_

No. That was a lie, at least in part. In her heart of hearts she had to admit that she _did_ like being angry. Being angry freed her from worry, doubt, fear and sadness. Worry about the future of her family and her position therein, doubt about her position in Nerima's pecking order, fear of the repercussions of Kuno or the Hoard someday winning and sadness…

Sadness held since her early childhood. Sadness at the greatest loss a child can face.

Sadness at the loss of a mother.

No, the heat of anger was better than that old, cold sadness any day.

Akane curled up tighter on her bed. Denied the chance to vent her rage in the usual way, she had been surprised at how tiring anger was to maintain. Where usually she felt strong and vindicated, now all she felt was…weary. So very weary.

And so, for the first time in many years, Akane let the anger go, drifting into a half-doze on her pillows.

A short while later there came a knock at the door. "Akane-chan?" came Kasumi's voice hesitantly. "May I come in?"

"…Alright Onee-chan" responded Akane after a moment.

Kasumi entered her younger sister's room with an uncharacteristic hesitancy. The outcome of this conversation, she knew, could either improve the situation greatly or utterly ruin it.

"Akane-chan, I want to talk with you about what happened the other night".

"What's to talk about, Kasumi? You're obviously the better fiancée for Ranma. Better looking, nicer, better at cooking. Now I don't even have my strength. You win, ok? congratulations."

Taken aback at the bitterness in Akane's tome but encouraged at the lack of anger, Kasumi responded. "It's not a competition, Akane. I never wanted to hurt you, but I fell in love with Ranma, and for whatever reasons, he chose me."

Seeing Akane screw her eyes shut at this, Kasumi's voice trembled. "Do you hate me now, Akane?"

A deep and racking sigh was the answer. "No sis, I don't hate you. I'm angry, but it's at the way things are, not you. I could never hate you. Dammit!" she suddenly punched her pillow. "I don't love Ranma, and I don't want to marry him, so why am I so angry now that I don't have to? Damn!"

Tiring of beating her pillows, the youngest Tendo fell back onto her bed.

"It's just… he was _there_. I didn't have to hold back, didn't have to be restrained, didn't have to worry. He was there. He was constant. People keep _leaving_ me, onee-chan! First mama, then dad stopped training me. Ranma was there. Teasing me, letting me hit him, distracting me. And now, he's left me too. And- And-".

Tears were gathering in Akane's eyes, only held back by bonds of pure will.

Bonds that broke like tissue paper as Kasumi, eyes bright as well, drew her into a hug. Then the tears flowed, years of anger, sadness and repressed pain flowing with them.

Five minutes later the storm of weeping had subsided to an occasional hiccup or sniffle.

"Feeling better, Imouto-chan?" asked Kasumi gently.

"Y-yeah, a little. Thanks, Onee-chan, I think I'm ok now".

"Good! Ano…there was something else I wanted to ask, Akane-chan". Feeling her little sister tense up, Kasumi hastened to explain. "No, no, nothing bad! Father wants me to learn the Tendo-Ryu to be with Ranma, and I'd like you to help train me".

"Eeehhh? Train you? _Me_? What? Why?"

Kasumi stifled a giggle at her little sister's reaction. "Besides father, you are the only person competent in the Tendo Ryu and, being at the midpoint between father and I, would be better at helping me learn. Besides, I've persuaded father to start training you again, as well."

Akane's eyes were like saucers as her mind raced. To be properly trained again! To have someone to practice with! Oh, she wanted this, she wanted it badly! But-

"But, the pressure point Ranma used! I can't learn if I can't fight!"

As good as an agreement. "I've spoken with Ranma about this. He says he'll remove the effect if you can go a full day without losing your temper."

Noting Akane's outrage, she swiftly interjected. "Please don't be angry at Ranma for this, Akane. He saw that your temper was getting out of control and tried to help you."

Akane heaved a sigh once again. "It's ok Onee-chan, I don't hate him. I'm annoyed at him, and I don't really like him, but I don't hate him. Sure, I'd love to help you train. Tomorrow will see the appearance of calm, cool tendo Akane!"

Staring at the ceiling after the beaming Kasumi had left, Akane smiled. A day without losing her temper, then what she'd been hoping for would come!

'_It'll be tough, but…I'll succeed!' _

_--_

"Dammit Saotome, tell me or you're taste-testing Akane's next cooking experiment!"

**-Never! you'll have to- **flip **-Catch me first, Tendo-** flip **-Kun! Ha ha ha- **new sign **-Ha ha ha ha ha!-**

"Raaagghh! Get back here you furry fiend!"

_--_

**Author's Notes**

Ok. First off, my most humble apologies for the long wait between updates. all i can say is that it's the end of the school year here and things have been a little hectic. Gomen. Add to that my Muse taking an unexpected holiday, and you have a long wait.

Anyway, Behold the update, in all it's cerebral glory! those after action may need to wait a little, but i think you'll be pleased.

and now...

**Review responses! (got a lot of them thanks to the long wait, so i'll have to be brief. Sorry)**

Quathis: Heh, thanks. Ranma will...meet... the mooncats soon.i have an idea as to how. an evil idea. hehehe.

Ookii Mamoru: Yup, saving that little explosion until later.

Teturo: a good point indeed. i shall bend thought upon it.

Hiryo: thanks! sorry for the wait.

FluffyNevyn: yeah, i'm sorta expanding characters and setting scenes at the moment. expect some action soon, though.

Jerry Unipeg: It'll be interesting, definitely. he he he...

Vampwriter: hehe. I have a positively LOVELY idea for the 'Ranma meets the Mau" scene. it will be fun.

borg rabbit: heh. that made me chuckle. i'm of the opinion that Jumping to Conclusions should be an olympic sport. thanks!

Rose1948: thanks. you are right on the money there.

RanmaChaos: thanks.

Lerris: I see where you're coming from concerning the reviews. i'll have a peek around my profile options. as for the chapter, what can i say? the scenes before and after didn't really fit with it in terms of flow. sorry.

mikek3332002: Thanks.

Six-string Samurai: Ehehe. yeah, i have to admit just coming up with Makoto's ranking off the top of my head. i needed someone to fill the midpoint between Ranma (insanely high ranked) and the rest of the senshi (gifted beginners), hence Mako-chan's 2nd Dan. thinking about it, i figure she's had a lot of real combat experience, and possible past-life memories (The senshi were soldiers, they must have had some kind of training!). that might explain it. and btw, if you do actually write Ranma with the Bro-Ken, please let me know! that sounds like instant win!

deathgeonous: thank you and thank you. for an idea that came from thin air, the secret of the signs has been pretty well recieved. might need to make a oneshot from it...

Enigma-Nemesis (1-7): thanks for the kind words! Yeah, Kasumi/Ranma is my favourite pairing. I'm trying my best to keep this interesting and different, and not just a standard "Romance with fighting" or "Fighting with Romance" story, and there seems to be so much potential in the crossover genre, at least it it's done well. stay tuned for more!

Pryde Kitty: Glad you were amused. yeah, Kasumi may be a little off, but imho, her character is a little underexplored in the manga/anime. i'm of the opinion that still waters run deep, and i wrote Kasumi with that in mind. And fear not, there will be interesting magical hijinks aplenty in succeeding chapters!

Bloodreaver Alpha: thank you.

gaul1: wow. uh, i hate to say it, but i hadn't really give the Panda Sign thing much thought, though i'm impressed that you have. if i did, i'd say it was just a combination of a highly specialised Hidden Weapons technique and creative use of Ki to form the letters. of course, the answer is probably far, far stranger than that...

well, that's that. there may be a bit of a wait until the nest chapter, as my posting has caught up to my writing, but i'll do my best to have it up in a week or so.

**Next on 'Butterflies': Ruminations, flashbacks, fangirls and mooncats. Oh yes, and pandas. Can't forget the pandas. **


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, still don't own Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon. Or Tenchi Muyo.

**[Panda signs]**

**Sound Effects**

'_Thinking'_

"Computer Talk"

The Senshi were facing a dire enemy. A cold enemy. Unrelenting, implacable and unyielding to even the most powerful force.

"Come on girls, you're only up to three laps!" encouraged Ranma as he effortlessly jogged beside the panting Senshi. "Usagi! No cookies for you until you reach five!"

"No…fair..!"

"Yes fair, Usagi. Kasumi's cookies are for achievement". He grinned, an evil thought coming to him. _'Should motivate them, though'._

"Ok ladies, here's the deal: Kasumi has made each of you ten cookies. Chocolate chip, no less".

'_Heh, I can see the glazed looks from here'._

"So," he continued, "for every lap you fail to do, for every exercise you don't complete, I will take one of those heavenly discs of bliss, from _each of you_, and eat it myself. Understand?"

Ranma abruptly found himself in a cloud of dust, a five-part yell of "Nooooo!!!" ringing in his ears.

'_Looks like Nabiki was right'_ he mused as the five girls finished their laps of the clearing at a full sprint. _'It's all a matter of leverage'._

Walking over to where Makoto was attempting to revive a wheezing Usagi, Ami performing the same service to Minako, Ranma's smile grew. For all their lack of training (and co-ordination. And stamina. And spatial sense. And…), these girls were close to being ideal students. In spite of Usagi's tears at the mere _mention_ of the words "Stamina Training", in spite of Rei's tendency to lose her temper, in spite of Minako's…_Minakoness_, they were dedicated. They performed the exercises he assigned them with zeal (requiring only a little bribery with baked goods), didn't seem to resent him pushing them to their limits, and best of all (to his mind), didn't blow up when he critiqued their progress!

Yeah. These girls had a real sense of maturity under the cheerleader outfits and silly speeches.

Noting that the girls appeared to have caught their breath, Ranma was about to speak when he was cut off by an electronic beeping from Ami.

"It's a youma attack!" she said, flipping open the mercury computer. "About five kilometres from here in the shopping district".

Usagi leaped to her feet (curiously, showing no sign of her previous exhaustion). "Everyone, transform! Sorry Ranma", she said raising her locket, "Looks like training will have to wait. Moon Power Makeup!"

Ranma shielded his eyes with a grimace as the other Senshi followed suit and leaped into the trees.

"Skipping training, eh?" he murmured with a slight smile. "Oh, I don't think so."

* * *

The Senshi dashed across the rooftops of Juuban toward their quarry, Mercury interrogating the computer for information.

"Ok, from the power readings there's only one youma, but it's a tough one. At least a class three, maybe four".

"Neat", remarked Ranma conversationally as he looked over Mercury's shoulder. "That means it's strong, yeah?"

"Yaaahhh!!!"

'_Wow, they really do get a strength boost when they transform. Usagi made it a good fifty meters in one leap'._

Only Mercury has failed to rocket from the rooftop in terror (preferring to simply collapse and twitch a little).

"H-h-h-how…?"

"Followed you. You're pretty good at roof-hopping, y'know".

"W-where…?"

"To the youma". He was quite enjoying this.

"Why…?"

"Several reasons. First, I want to see your group tactics. Second, it might be a fun fight, and three…"

"Uh?"

"You might need help".

"…Scared us…?"

"Ah yes," he chuckled merrily. "That was for ditching training".

"But-!"

"Nope!" Ranma cut off the blue-haired Senshi with a smile. "Everything is training! I have decided", he called to the Senshi, newly returned from their panicked flight, "to observe your fight with this youma and assess your tactics and methods". Chivvying the girls into a run again, he waited several seconds before dropping the bombshell.

"Oh yeah. If the fight lasts over five minutes, I'm adding laps. One for every minute over".

The Senshi shared a single horrified glance and bolted, leaving Ranma far behind.

'_Is it bad that really enjoyed that? Nah!'_

As flashes of light and loud cracks and booms broke the silence, the Martial Artist landed on a rooftop and settled down to watch the show.

It was swiftly apparent that laps would indeed be added, in spite of the Senshi's best efforts. True, their group tactics were reasonable, but they were, to Ranma's expert eye, based on the target being tough but slow. As such, the woman-spider-T.V. Antenna creature they were facing was running rings around them, taking advantage of their "Surround and smash" method to manoeuvre them into hitting each other.

Judging from the angry shouts coming from below, the Senshi were rather less than pleased at this turn of events.

Wincing as Sailor Jupiter was knocked into a shopfront by what looked like the biggest static spark ever known, Ranma came to a decision.

'_Ok,'_ he thought at he hopped off the rooftop, _'it looks like speed's the issue here. Slow the beastie down and let the girls deal with it'._ Concentrating, he shaped his intent and reached for the stillness of gnosis as he entered the fray.

Or at least tried to. Unfortunately, the legendary Saotome luck chose that moment to make a reappearance as the bouncy beast leaped over several attacks…

And Ranma caught a full power Mercury Shabon Spray right to the face. Several moments of muffled swearing, struggling and applied geometry ensued as the now female (and quite irritated) Ranma-chan freed herself from the alley-full of debris into which she'd been propelled.

'_Ok, important safety tip there Ranma: gnosis first, _then_ leap into battle! Well, back on the clock.'_

Gnosis-charged ki flickering on her hands, the redhead jogged purposefully back to the fight, completely missing the two feline eyes that stared balefully at her from the shadows.

"_He's a youma. I _knew_ it!"_

The fight was not, in Sailor Mars' considered opinion, going well. Not only had every one of the Senshi been hit at least once, but half of those hits had been from each other! Her leg was still twitching from Jupiter's 'near miss' for heaven's sake! And most aggravating of all, the youma was barely scratched!

As such, the bolt of light from the alley impacting on the malformed beast, accompanied by a soprano shout of "Slow!", was greeted with a chorus of cheers from five of the six combatants.

The newly returned Martial Magician, noting their relaxed stances, scowled.

"Did I say you could stop fighting? Did I? Hurry up ladies, you're at three extra laps and counting! The deal with the cookies still stands, you know!"

Kamogawa Yuki, nine years of age and avid fan of the Sailor Senshi's exploits, couldn't believe her luck! The Senshi were fighting a youma right in front of her! She was actually seeing the Senshi in action (at a safe distance, of course. She was a fangirl, not stupid!). She would later recount the tale to her friends (Senshi fans one and all) to exclamations of envy and admiration. Seeing Sailor Moon deliver the finishing blow, Yuki nearly cried in joy as she turned and rushed to the train station. She was so lucky! In fact, there was only one small flicker of discontent in her heart.

"What sort of battle cry is "For the Cookies!" anyway?"

"Ok" Ranma addressed the Senshi, youma dust drifting on the breeze. "Back to the shrine, ladies. We still have a battle analysis to do, as well as those laps."

A grin appeared on the redhead's face at the chorus of groans as her students took to the rooftops.

'_There's some good power in those attacks of theirs. Slow though, very slow. And their tactics are too static. Makes a kind of sense, I suppose. No actual training from what they told me, just on-the-spot experience. How to fix that problem…?'_

The grin on the buxom brawler's face broadened as training plans and tactical drills danced in her mind's eye. The Senshi, bounding across the skyline ahead of her, felt a chill.

As though a thousand cookies cried out in terror, then were silenced.

* * *

It is a reasonably well-known fact, at least in certain specialised circles, that cats are able to get literally anywhere if properly motivated.

This is true.

The most humble member of Felis Domesticus possesses abilities of infiltration and escape that would make Harry Houdini weep with envy and turn in his lockpicks. It is a basic fact that there is no place to which a truly determined cat cannot gain access.

Indeed, such is the ability of the average cat that throughout history cats have been perceived as spirits made flesh, beings of magical power and even gods. Only the titles had changed in the more sceptical modern age. "How the hell did that cat get in here? I know I closed the door! I swear, that cat can walk through walls or something."

Of course, this is absurd. Accusing cats of being able to phase through solid matter? Ridiculous.

The truth is that felines are only partially quantum-locked. Unlike every other corporeal species in the universe, the ties securing cats in any one point in space-time are not so much rules as…_guidelines._ Guidelines capable of being overruled by need or desire.

Basically, cats can teleport, should they really need to.

Fortunately for the security of the world's tuna stockpiles, though, the average feline is rather more motivated by a warm patch of sunlight, a tasty-looking rodent or the nearby patch of catnip than thoughts of espionage. For the cats of earth, with great power comes the responsibility to take long naps.

For the Mau, anthropoid beings evolved from a feline base, it was in many ways the driving force of their civilisation. The reasoning power of an opposable-thumb possessor combined with the instinctive grasp of spatio-temporal motion of a cat and liberally influenced by the high levels of ambient magical radiation of their homeworld produced a race of true teleporters with regressible phenotypes. An entire race of potential espionage specialists. Fortunately for the rest of the galaxy, lest it shudder at the thought of a world of teleporting, shape-shifting cat-people, the same feline genes that enabled their abilities made for a generally easy-going, laid-back people, more concerned with the latest tuna-analogue catches than the contents of the Emperor of Jurai's sock drawer.

Still, no race is uniform and there are always individuals who buck the trends. In the case of the Mau, this bucking usually took the form of an insatiable curiosity and wanderlust. The desire to travel. To seek out strange new foods and edible animals, and eat them. To boldly go where no Mau had gone before.

The trouble with that idea was that, on a planet of curious teleporters that had had a unified world government for over a millennium and was of a fairly high tech level, there was quite simply nowhere unexplored, unexamined or undocumented. Naturally, the end result of this was quite a few very peeved Mau.

That being the case, First Contact with the Silver Millennium exploration ship came as a tremendous relief. This was New! And Fun! And Interesting!

The fact that Terran catnip was several times as effective as the Mau equivalent had nothing to do with it, nope.

Both sides easily noting the benefits of alliance, negotiations were conducted, treaties arranged and the Mau Diplomatic Corps was formed. Advisors, teachers, spies and agents to and for the crowned heads of the Silver Millennium.

In a perfect symbiotic relationship, the Crown gained agents that could get literally anywhere and look like a harmless pet, and the Mau had an outlet for those individuals seeking Excitement, as well as the protection of a magically and technologically mighty star nation. And so did the two peoples work together for thousands of years.

But then came Beryl's rebellion, the destruction of the Silver Millennium and the forced reincarnation of the Planetary Rulers, including two rookie members of the M.D.C, the only advisors able to be spared.

Sadly for the Senshi, the memory gaps caused by the reincarnation process reduced the feline's advisory abilities considerably. Vague recollections liberally spiced with wishful nostalgia do not make for good advice. Nor the fact that rookie diplomats were now expected to train and motivate soldiers, and ultimately, Planetary Rulers.

Put simply, Luna and Artemis were out of their depth, under-informed and desperately trying to conceal the fact.

Still, Swiss-cheese memory aside, the two were nonetheless Mau, with all the abilities inherent therein.

And so it was that Luna, after making sure the Senshi and the Red-Haired Youma were out of sight, concentrated for a moment and, in a flash of pink light, bent space and time as she teleported to the shrine.

She had a youma to reveal.

* * *

"- all I'm saying is that I wish Setsuna could be a bit less cryptic. "Investigate the Inner's new sensei" is all well and good, but come on! At least a location!"

"That's right!" spoke Hotaru (Saturn) in a slightly grumpy tone. "If she has to cut our holiday short, she should at least give us a good reason for it."

The aquamarine-haired ruler of Neptune nodded gently at her lover and adopted daughter as the Outers approached the shrine's meeting hall. Truth be known, Pluto's 'Mysterious Advisor' gimmick was grating on her a little as well.

"Nonetheless," she said, "If Setsuna-san felt the need to call us in, there must be something going on. We can talk with her after the issue is resolved. Now," her tone hardened slightly as the hall came into view, "remember what we discussed. No jumping to conclusions and no blindly attacking people. Haruka."

"…not my fault the kid looked like a youma" grumbled the Senshi of Uranus.

"You nearly skewered the pizza delivery boy, Haruka".

"Oh come on, that acne was moving! Hotaru, you saw it, right?"

The dark-haired girl simply shook her head, mirth in her purple eyes.

"Traitor."

"So," Michiru smoothly interjected, "we will meet with this new sensei, assess them and gently gauge the Inner's reaction. Ok?"

Haruka sullenly nodded (muttering something about "getting taken off my vacation and now can't have any fun") as the sound of tired but cheerful voices heralded the return of the other Senshi.

'_Well, that saves us some time'_ she thought. Gazing in the direction of the voices, she noted the ruffled and dusty appearance of the young women. Clearly, there had been a fight.

A fight no-one had invited her to! Haruka frowned a little at this. Sure, they weren't really on the best of terms with the Inner Senshi, but this? Not telling her about a fight was just rude.

"Easy dear" murmured Michiru, noting the 'missed a fight' look on her love's face. "Remember, as far as they know, we're still on vacation".

The blond huffed and turned back to the approaching Inners. The girls were in good spirits, it seemed, chatting happily with a figure in the middle of their group whose features she couldn't make out.

"- where did you get the thermos from, anyway?" asked Ami curiously.

"Hidden Weapons Space. A Chinese Amazon wushu trick I picked up a while ago. Comes in pretty handy sometimes" replied the figure in a masculine voice.

'_Ok',_ thought Haruka. _'That's their sensei, huh?'_ About to step forward and introduce herself, the blond brawler was frozen in her steps as the figure turned and she caught sight of his face.

'_No, no, it couldn't be him. I'd never be that lucky…'_

Oblivious to Haruka's inner struggle, Makoto, noting the Outer's presence, had begun introductions.

"Ranma-san, these are the Outer Senshi. Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn…"

The frail girl bowed and whispered a shy "Pleased to meet you".

"…Kaioh Michiru, Sailor Neptune…"

A polite bow from the graceful woman.

"…And Tenoh Haruka, Sailor Uranus."

"…"

Makoto blinked at Haruka's gob smacked expression, shrugged and continued. "Anyway, ladies, this is Saotome Ranma, out new Martial Arts sensei".

"Hey. Pleased 'ta meet ya."

Haruka, who had begun trembling as the introduction progressed, finally found her voice.

"You're…Saotome Ranma?"

"Uh, yeah" replied the (now) black-haired youth cautiously.

"Saotome Ranma from Nerima?"

Ranma's instincts were yelling at him to flee by this point. This was looking like either fiancée or rival territory. Nonetheless, he nodded.

"I see." The blond nodded thoughtfully and took a deep breath.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! Saotome Ranma! You're Saotome Ranma! Eeeeheeheeheeheehee!"

Never, in all their memories of this life or their last, could the other Senshi recall being this dumbfounded. They had seen giant pink hearts blast youma to dust, talking cats, magical princesses and men in tuxedos throwing roses and shrugged, but never had they expected to ever behold a giggling, fangirling Tenoh Haruka.

Said Senshi had by now managed to contain her squealing (to Ranma and the other's relief) and a slightly stunned silence fell over the group.

"So…"said Ranma in a slightly vacant tone, "Does she get like that often?"

Still shocked, the Senshi could only shake their heads.

Hotaru, face creased in an expression of intense thought, abruptly straitened in realisation and pointed at the pigtailed boy.

"Ah! I remember now! You're the one Haruka-papa has all those pictures of!"

Ranma blinked at that. "Pictures?"

"Mm!" replied Hotaru (ignoring Haruka's frantic gestures for silence). "Lots of them! Photographs and magazine cuttings, all in a scrapbook under her matMMPH!"

"Now, now, Hotaru, sweetie" stuttered the short-haired blond as she clamped a hand over her adopted daughter's mouth. "I'm sure Saotome-sama doesn't want to hear about that, hahaha."

Sadly, things were not going her way. Her heart sank as she saw the thoughtful frown on her idol's face.

"Hang on. Why would you have pictures of me? And why would ya go all fangirly? It's not like I'm special, or nothin'."

"'Not special'?!" roared Haruka in outrage. "'NOT SPECIAL?!?' That's ridiculous! You're a legend! You beat a DRAGON for god's sake! Not special, why I oughtta-!"

"Haruka dear, go to your Calm Place please."

"…Hai."

"I apologise for that, Saotome-san" sighed Michiru as the blond concentrated on her breathing. "Haruka-chan is very dedicated to the Martial Arts and has followed your exploits for a long time now."

"That's right!" agreed Hotaru, having escaped from her father-figure's grasp just before her manic moment. "Ever since the _'NWC Update'_ started coming out."

'_Huh? There's a magazine about Nerima? Who would- Ah, of course. Nabiki'_.

"Anyway" interjected Rei in a slightly snappy tone, "now that we've established that Ranma-san is an idol to millions, can we please go inside? Fighting youma is tiring, you know."

Shaking off his reverie, Ranma nodded.

"Ok," he said as he strode to the entrance and slid the door open, "you now have ten minutes to rest before we finish up today's training". About to make a follow-up comment concerning cookies and his consuming thereof, he was cut off by the impact of a bucket of water on his head and a gleeful shout from within.

"Haha! So your true form is revealed, vile beast! You thought to hide your evil from the Defenders of this city for your own twisted ends! Well, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

'_How the hell could the gods allow a female Kuno to exist?'_ grumbled the now redheaded Martial Artist as she pried the bucket off her head. _'here's hoping they just share speechwriters or something.'_ Looking around for the source of the voice, she was momentarily confused. There was no-one there, just a black cat perched on the table.

Wait, what?

Engage 'Freakout Mode' in three, two, one…

Luna had been expecting any of a variety of reactions to her water-borne revelation. Shocked yelling, transformation phrases and shouted attack names, for example.

Possibly stunned silence, the youma making a break for it, yelling, attack phrases etc. etc.

At a pinch, she would have accepted threatening banter, a Statement of Heroic Intent from the Senshi and _then_ yelling, attack phrases and so on.

Having the youma shriek, leap into the air and cling to the ceiling ("Frantic gecko evades the spider" technique. Ranma would later reflect that persuading Konatsu to watch 'Spider Man' with him had been a Good Idea) was unexpected.

As were the completely unsurprised and considerably angry looks being directed at her by the inners.

To say nothing of the nosebleed cascading from a blushing and rather glassy-eyed Haruka. And the dawning look of recognition from Michiru.

"Ah! That's the lady you have all those pictures of in your other scrapbook, Haruka-papa! Though she's wearing a lot more clothes now…"

Ah. Good. The perfect final comment there from Hotaru.

"Luna," said Usagi in a tone that, while sweet and mild, nonetheless made every strand of Luna's fur fluff out, "Why did you douse Ranma-san with water and call her a youma?"

"And in the process scaring her enough that she's now clinging to the ceiling?" agreed Ami from where she was attempting to coax the acrobatic ailurophobe back down.

"You-! But-!" stuttered the baffled cat. "She disguised herself as a boy! She's a youma!"

"No, Luna, she's not" countered Ami firmly. "I told you before, I detected no trace of negative energy when I scanned him. Ranma-san explained this effect to our satisfaction when we found out yesterday. Now," her tone firmed "Usagi, can you take Luna outside? It seems Ranma-san is afraid of cats. She probably won't come down otherwise."

A nod from the Odango-atama and Luna found herself lifted by the scruff of the neck (like an unruly kitten! This was so humiliating!) and carried out of the room as the rest of the Senshi joined in coaxing the redhead down.

Luna sighed as she swung in the grip of her mistress. Some days nothing wanted to make sense…

Within Ranma's mind, all is normal.

'_CatCatCatEvilPainFearGetAwayGetAwayEscapeFleeRun!'_

Normal when around a cat, at least.

"-But she's a youma!"

'_FleeRun…huh?'_

Beneath the feline-inspired panic, in the calm, still centre of his being that nothing could touch, a moment of confusion was had.

Anomaly: Subject designated "Evil Furry Beast From Hell" produced speech.

Fact: Felines are not capable of speech.

Conclusion: Subject designated "Evil Furry Beast From Hell" is not a Feline.

Subject formerly designated "Evil Furry Beast From Hell" now designated "Black Furry Thing", pending further information.

Standby "Freakout Mode". 

Opening eyes clenched shut in terror, Ranma-chan noted the absence of suspiciously cat-shaped threats and cautiously climbed down from the ceiling corner.

"Um", she said, taking in the shocked (yet surprisingly sympathetic) looks. "I suppose you'd like an explanation for this, huh?"

The redhead sighed at the chorus of nods and, gesturing the Senshi to be seated, made herself comfortable and began.

"On the training trip with my father, he found a book of "unbeatable techniques"-"

"'Unbeatable Martial Arts techniques', 'Ailurophobia', 'cats'", muttered Ami, typing furiously at the Mercury Computer. "I know I've read something about that before…"

A quiet beep heralded the search results. The blue-haired genius paled as she read, turning slightly green.

"Is this true, Ranma? This 'Neko-ken'?"

"A deep pit? Starving cats? Fish sausage?"

Ami nodded.

"Yeah", sighed Ranma-chan, hands shaking from the memory. "It's all true".

"And who...?" quavered Minako from where she had been reading over Ami's shoulder.

"…My father."

Ranma-chan noted, through the fading adrenaline, that the room suddenly seemed a lot darker, aside from the faint but increasing crimson aura around the Senshi.

For the first time in recent history the Inner and Outer Senshi were in complete accord. An accord which was perhaps best summed up as Ami leaped to her feet, the light of Righteous Feminine Rage flickering around her. "If I see that child-abusing bastard I swear, I WILL FREEZE OFF THAT WHICH MAKES HIM A MAN!!!"

Yes, thought the Senshi. That captured the mood pretty well.

Ranma-chan, conditioned to react in a very specific way to the presence of angry girls with battle auras, made it halfway to the door before she was brought down by the first flying glomp. Slowed in his escape, the pigtailed girl presented an easy target and swiftly found herself dogpiled in a fairly close approximation of the Amazon "Tenacious Rabbits comfort the Fallen" manoeuvre.

Naturally, Usagi (having left a hogtied Luna under a basket weighed with a large stone) chose that very moment to return.

"Hey guys, I've taken care of Luna and-"

As the blond stared wide-eyed at the pile (and the somewhat smothered Martial Artist beneath it), the Senshi, as one, began to pray.

'_Sweet Kami, please, just once, let her jump to the __right__ conclusion'._

"Waaahhh! My friends are having an orgy with Ranma-san without me!"

'_Dammit!'_

Pinned to the tatami by the pile of young women, Ranma-chan groaned.

'_Someday I will meet the Kami responsible for my life. And we will have…Words'._

Acting on a hunch, she managed to twist enough to note the time.

"Aah!" With a wriggle drawn from Anything Goes Martial Arts Escapology, she was out from the pile and bowing hurriedly to the startled Stack O' Senshi.

"SorrygottagoFiancee'sMartialArtstrainingi'mlatenicemeetingyouthreegottagobye!"

Bowing again to Haruka (sporting another nosebleed, having been the first into the dogpile), Michiru (glaring slightly at Haruka) and Hotaru (staring in slight confusion at the former two), Ranma-chan took to her heels.

There followed a moment of silence, a silence broken eventually by Usagi.

"So…what did I miss?"

* * *

Tendo Soun gazed at the recumbent figure of his oldest friend, panting in exhaustion. It had been a tough fight, but he had eventually won. The panda lay bound about with chains of steel, only enough slack left in the manacles to wave a sign.

"Now...old friend...tell me...the secret...of the...signs"

**[Never**!] flip **[Nothing you can do will]** flip **[Make me confess!]**

"Very well. Kasumi, I need some hair clippers, five carp and a rubber chicken".

"Growf? Growf!"

* * *

**Author's comments and apology.**

**Ok folks, ten thousand apologies for the slowness of the update. I just could not for the life of me make this chapter come out smoothly. It took three rewrites to even get it up to its present quality and i'm not entirely happy with it even now. Don't worry, though. Even if it takes years, I WILL finish the story. I have no intentions to just leave it, and you, hanging. So, apologies, and i'll do my level best to be faster.**

**ok, reviews now:**

deathgeonous: Too short a time, ye think? well, the way i'm seeing it, Akane's already headed in the right direction, and she has the incentive of both teaching and being taught. incentive is a powerful motivator, after all. As for Setsuna, i'm trying to keep her character in the background for the moment. she plays a major role, but it's at a remove, if you follow.

Nim Maj: thanks. i will indeed, though sad to say, i haven't seen either of the Anime you quoted. gomen.

Jerry Unipeg: Cheers! i hope you'll like where i'm taking it.

gaul1: will do. thanks.

Quathis: Thanks! glad you liked them. it's tricky to get deep and meaningful into comedy, but i think it adds a certain zing. as for cologne's little inner momologue, it was quite literally something that just popped into my head, so it's probably lucky it worked, ne? hope you liked the mooncat encounter, too.

TegwenielWestwind: glad you like it. a simple joke that took off. i can actually see it growing into a one-off side-story, the way it's going. hmmm...

Dumbledork: thanks.

Teturo: Yeah, there is a certain amusement to be had from a controlling character losing some control. All the speculation on the signs is pretty amazing to me, considering i just put it in as a bit of a one-liner. go figure.

Ookii Mamoru: Heh. i'd go to see that zoo exhibit! Seto plus Cologne? that thought scares even me...

RanmaChaos: thanks again, will do. sorry for the wait.

moritynz: It could be, my friend. it could very well be...

Six-string Samurai:cheers. hope this one doesn't disappoint.

Tergar of Konoha (X 7): Wow, a lot of reviews at once. sorry, but i'll have to keep the response short. I'm glad you like what you see, and i'm grateful for the suggestions. this being my first fanfic, i'm still getting into my groove, as it were, so reviews like yours are very welcome. as for the harem mention, i figure that KasRan pairings aren't done anywhere near enough, and i aim to correct that, at least a little. cheers!

Shadow.: thanks. rest assured, you WILL see more. i just can't guarantee the "soon" part. sorry.

OkdroMasterOfRunes: Thanks, will do.

Firehedgehog: well, wait no longer, my friend!

Rose1948: Thank you!

GeorgeTobor: Hmm, some interesting ideas there. i'm really considering having the Kunos play only bit parts and comic relief at the moment, but i like the way you think. :)

Phew! well, here's chapter nine. i would give a summary of the next, but my posting has caught up to my writing, so it still remains to be seen.

Smylingsnake out.


	10. Chapter 10

Reports of my owning Ranma 1/2 and Sailor Moon are exceedingly exaggerated. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, either.

**[Panda signs]**

**Sound Effects**

'_Thinking'_

"Computer Talk"

* * *

"Timegates, report success of applied temporal countermeasures."

"Affirmative, Princess Pluto. Success of temporal countermeasures: two percent."

Setsuna could just _feel_ her blood pressure increasing.

"Two percent."

"Correct, Princess Pluto."

"Grrr…"

Two percent! Two _measly_ percent! The combined efforts of a Transcendent Computer and the power of a fully awake Planetary Monarch had resulted in a pitiful two percent probability rise!?!

"Update: Timeline 001 probability rating now 80 percent, plus/minus1.56 percent."

A rise they had immediately lost.

Grumbling, the green-haired Senshi flopped down on a freshly-materialised easy chair. "Goddess curse whatever bureaucrat prohibited alcohol in the gate room."

Dragging her fingers over her face, Setsuna attempted to pull herself together.

'_Ok, so direct pressure on the timeline doesn't do much, I can't locate the cause of the interference with my usual methods and…I have a headache. Grrr. Back to basics, I suppose.'_

"Timegates, display the readings on signal drift and probability of timeline 001, graphical representation."

"Affirmative."

Ok, let the eyes scan and the brain interpret. Patterns, patterns, pat-

Huh.

Interesting. While the probability drop showed as a relatively smooth line, the line for the temporal contamination was a little more…_erratic,_ showing nine very clear bursts of acceleration over the past two weeks. Now _that_ was significant. As events influenced a timeline, peaks and troughs tended to be smoothed out through natural random influences. For a timeline focused that far in the future to experience spikes in temporal contamination, the cause would need to be either extremely large (and therefore, noticeable) or be directly influencing the key figures of said timeline.

Who were the leading figures and instigators of Crystal Tokyo? The Senshi. It followed, therefore, that the cause of the perturbations to the Crystal Tokyo timeline was either close to the Senshi or directly affecting them.

It was speculation balanced on guesswork, but at the moment it was all she had to work with. Time to get back to Juuban. The game is afoot!

"Update: Timeline 001 probability now 79.63 percent."

But first, a drink.

"Timegates, continue temporal countermeasures as default. Increase probability rating as much as possible. Record and analyse all further contamination spikes."

"Confirmed, Princess Pluto."

As the flash of the teleport lit the room, deep within the techno-mystic circuitry of the Timegates, programs began to run.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo, the sound of fist slapping palm filled the air.

"Come on Onee-chan, put some force into your punches!"

"I'm…trying…Akane!"

Noting the heavy puffing and the sheen of sweat on her sister's face, the youngest Tendo allowed a final few punches and stepped back.

"Ok, we'll take a break now. Walk around for a bit and loosen your muscles-"

**Thump**

"…or you could collapse on the floor. That works too."

It would be wrong to say that Kasumi was regretting the agreement to train in the Tendo-Ryu. Indeed, for the most part she was delighted with the results. Just looking at the changes training and being trained had worked on her little sister and father would make the venture worth it! Having more in common with Ranma was wonderful as well. And true, she could sense the increase in strength and flexibility as she went about her day.

And yes, she had to admit, practicing Aikido and Judo grappling moves with Ran-kun had a certain…appeal. So yes, all in all she was pleased with the effects of the training, both before and after the daily practice sessions.

No, it was _during_ the sessions that she had second thoughts. During the training, graceful, collected, talented Kasumi became clumsy, awkward, gawky Kasumi.

It wasn't fair! The second she set foot in the dojo all her grace and economy of movement somehow deserted her! It was almost enough to make her frown.

Of course, it did Akane's self-confidence no end of good to find something in which she was superior to her sister, so it wasn't all bad, but still-!

Kasumi's introspection was broken as Soun arrived.

"I take it you have both warmed up, students?"

"Hai!/Eeh."

"Good" he nodded approvingly (ignoring Kasumi's groan of dismay). "Alright. Kasumi-chan, begin the first kata. Akane and I will observe and correct you as you go."

The eldest (and currently, most exhausted) Tendo daughter climbed to her feet and assumed the ready position, thanking her lucky stars for the brief rest.

"Move your right foot a little further out, Kasumi. Good. Alright, begin!"

The first kata was designed simply to teach proper movements, strikes and transitions. Drawing a deep breath and mustering her concentration, Kasumi moved through the opening stages. Straight right, straight left, front kick, side kick-

"Stop! Akane, advice?"

"Um…keep your left hand over your sternum on the side kick, Kasumi. Otherwise you have a hole in your defence."

"Correct!" smiled the tendo patriarch, moustache bristling with cheer. "Good. Continue, Kasumi."

That was one of father's better ideas. He would periodically quiz Akane on the subtleties of the Art during their training. Akane herself had admitted to surprise at how much she had forgotten.

High block, left straight kick, side block to the right-

"Stop!"

Kasumi suppressed an unladylike growl of frustration.

"The side block is too high Onee-chan. Keep your elbow a little closer to your body. Ok, go."

Turn right, left straight punch, passing step back, left side kick, passing step to the right-

"Stop!"

Grrr…

"Turn your body a little Kasumi-chan. You're too front-on."

Her heart sank as she realised the hardest part was approaching. Right hook, straight left kick, left side kick to the torso, high crescent kick to the face-

"Eeek!"

**Thump!**

The audience have a resigned sigh. Poor Kasumi. For some reason the older girl just could not seem to manage that part of the kata. It was baffling that Kasumi, graceful, deft Kasumi, had such trouble with the basic elements of the Tendo-Ryu.

"Alright", said Soun, gently aiding a disheartened Kasumi to her feet. "I suggest we finish for the day. Training when upset is generally less than effective."

"It's ok Onee-chan," said Akane with a sympathetic look. "I know you'll get it soon."

It was all Kasumi could do to nod to her sister as she left the dojo. Why? Why was she having such trouble? It wasn't as though the kata was overly difficult, after all. It didn't require any leaping around or bouncing off the ceiling, she wasn't expected to smash bricks or catch thrown daggers, and it wasn't as though it used any movements she didn't use in her day-to-day life (except for those dratted kicks!), so why…?

She sighed, gazing at the koi pond from the veranda where she sat. Perhaps it was conceitedness to expect to learn the kata so quickly. Almost everything else came easily to her. Was that why her failure here was so galling?

Hmm. Not a very warming thought, that.

'_Perhaps I could ask Ran-'_

"Hey Kas-chan!"

"Yeek!"

Picking herself up from the ground as a newly-arrived-home Ranma frantically babbled apologies, Kasumi thanked her brain but pointed out that she really didn't _need_ all that adrenaline, thank you, and worked to get her heart-rate back to normal.

"-so sorry Kas-chan! I thought you heard me coming, and-"

"It's alright, Ran-kun. You just startled me a little."

Tension drained from the young man's frame, being replaced with an air of sheepish apology. Sitting next to her, Ranma paused a moment before speaking.

"So, um, what were you thinking about? You looked kinda down."

"It's that dratted kata!" Ranma jerked slightly at the vehemence in his beloved's tone, but listened attentively. "It's so _aggravating_! Every time I try it I mess up! I get all clumsy, and, and, awkward, and I keep falling over, and-"

Sensing the worsening mood, Ranma swiftly drew the older girl into a gently hug. Kasumi let out the final…well, it would be uncharitable to call it a _growl_, but…before relaxing onto Ranma's shoulder.

The two sat for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"Y'know, a while ago I discovered a pretty good cure for training-related frustration."

"…What would that be, Ran-kun?"

"Ice-cream with friends!" replied the young man in a declaiming tone.

"But, Nabiki ate the last of it last night, Ran-kun."

"Yeah, I know" muttered Ranma, a blush forming on his suddenly nervous face. "So, I thought…you know…we might go and…get some…together?" By the end of the sentence, all of Ranma's normal cockiness had faded into a shyness of near Ryoga-like proportions. Kasumi (fighting an urge to glomp her fiancée while squealing "Kawaii!") responded equally shyly.

"You mean, like a…date?"

Ranma (by now quite a nice shade of red) nodded wordlessly.

Cheer completely replacing her former frustration, Kasumi bounced to her feet and, with a cry of "wait right there!", raced up to her room to change. She reappeared a few minutes later in an attractive sky-blue sundress, only to come to a halt at the sight of her betrothed holding a glass of water.

"What's that in aid of, Ran-kun?"

Ranma grinned sheepishly. "It's something one of the girls said, that with my curse I could be a better friend and fiancée for you. "The best friend _and_ the boyfriend" she said. So, I thought I'd let you choose who I'd go as. A romantic date with Ranma or just a fun outing with Ranma-chan. Well," he said with a wry smirk, "there's also the fact that sweets taste better to me as a girl."

"But I thought you disliked your girl form, Ran-kun" Kasumi pointed out in a puzzled tone.

"Well," the dark-haired youth replied, "it's more what happens to me _because_ of my girl form than the form itself, really. Kuno-baka, Herb, Shampoo…Anyway," he broke off his musings with a shake of the head, "this is about you. So! Which would you prefer, Kas-chan?"

The older girl considered for a moment. The idea was strangely appealing, actually. Friends had been rather scarce since high school had finished. And she did enjoy 'Ranko's' company. Visions of window shopping danced in her head, of laughing and ice-cream. Of cheerful conversation with a…_friend_.

Of course, she did want to spend time with Ranma as well. And having a romantic date with her fiancée would be…squee!

Decisions, decisions…Ah!

"How about both, Ran-kun? We could go for ice-cream with you as Ranko, and afterwards as Ranma. That way I get the best of both" she finished with a giggle.

Never let it be said, gentle readers, that Tendo Kasumi couldn't compromise.

There was a splash as hair became red and 'burly' became 'buxom'.

"Ok Kas-chan," chirped the newly-arrived Ranma-chan. "Shall we go?"

She nodded, a gentle but undeniably happy smile gracing her face.

"Yes, lets!"

---

"So, what was it that had you down, Kas-chan? Training not going well, huh?"

Kasumi took a moment before answering, being occupied as she was in staring in awe at the size of the sundae Ranma-chan was devouring. Snapping out of it, she responded.

"Oh yes. It's not just the kata, it's everything! I just can't seem to manage the movements. No matter how much I try, I just can't work them out."

"Murf."

"Swallow first, Ranma-chan."

'Mm-hmm" –**gulp- **"Sorry Kas-chan. You could be concentrating too hard, maybe. Try to concentrate on too many things at once, you can mess it up."

"But how can I learn the moves if I don't think about them?" Kasumi asked with a confused frown.

"'Thinking without thought, moving without motion.'" Quipped Ranma-chan with a faux-solemn look.

Kasumi merely raised an eyebrow, an old-fashioned look on her face.

"Sorry," the redhead chuckled. "There was a master me and Oyaji met who always gave advice in riddles. I thought it was kinda cool but it drove Oyaji crazy. Anyway, it basically means to learn the moves, but when you're in practice you just try to _move. _Not "I do _this_ and then _this_" but just "I will do _this_.""

Noting the growing comprehension on her fiancée's face, but perceiving also the rather sober mood accompanying it, Ranma-chan finished her delicious icy treat and stood.

"Tell you what Kas-chan, I have an idea how we can fix this, but for now let's just head out and have some fun, ok? Can't have a good time being all sober and thoughtful, after all."

Taking in the encouraging smile on the redhead's face, the older girl couldn't help but smile in turn.

"You always cheer me up, Ranma. So!" she said, abruptly cheerful. "Shopping?"

* * *

On the whole, thought Ranma as they returned to the Tendo home a few hours later, it had been a great outing.

Completely uneventful.

While that would likely be considered a flaw by most, Ranma was coming to view uneventfulness as a rare and beautiful thing.

'_I've gotta be pretty unique in that attitude'_ he thought with a slight grin.

---

Several realities away, on a flat world supported by four elephants on the shell of a giant space turtle, a skinny man with 'Wizzard' on his pointy hat sneezed abruptly.

"Ook?"

"Nothing. Just some dust, I think."

"Ook."

"Thank you."

---

Yep, uneventful. No sign of the Kuno crazies, Ryoga, hitherto unknown fiancées, challengers or (and this was the important one) youma. Just Ranma, Kasumi, some shopping (Ranma had been talked into trying on any number of outfits. Curse the puppy-dog eyes!) and a movie. Bliss!

And now they were back in the Dojo, Kasumi in her pale blue gi, Ranma in his usual silks.

"Ok Kas-chan. Show me the kata and I'll tell you my idea."

With a small sigh, she began. Straight right, straight left…

'_Hmm.'_ The young man thought as he watched the movements. _'It's not a physical problem, that's for sure. She's learned the sequence well enough, just has a problem with execution.'_

**Thump.**

Waiting a moment as he helped the eldest Tendo to her feet, Ranma cleared his throat.

"Alright. Tell me how you're feeling right now, ok?"

"Upset, annoyed…frustrated. I should be able to do this kata!"

Ranma nodded, his expression sympathetic.

"How about while you were performing the kata?"

The downcast look grew. "Graceless, clumsy, awkward. Angry too. I _know_ I can move better than this." The last was said in an almost petulant tone as she folded her arms in annoyance.

"Right," said Ranma encouragingly. "You _can_ move better than that. And that is how you _will_ be moving after we get finished. A couple more questions first though, ok? How do you feel about the Art, first of all?"

Kasumi placed a finger to her chin as she considered (the inadvertent cuteness of the look raising Ranma's pulse slightly).

"It scares me a little, to be honest. Hurting someone, getting hurt, that thought scares me. I know I have to learn the Art again to be with you, but I don't like it."

Forcing down the lump in his throat Kasumi's admission had caused, Ranma continued.

"Well, there's part of the problem right there. If you don't like doing something, you're naturally gonna have a harder time of it."

"But how can I fix that? I can't just force myself to like something."

"That's true enough" replied the younger boy. "So we're gonna focus on making the experience more enjoyable. Take the ready stance, ok Kas-chan?"

As his fiancée assumed the basic opening stance of the Tendo-Ryu, Ranma slowly dropped the pitch of his voice as he continued speaking.

"Now, just concentrate on your breathing as you hold the stance. In, out, in…out…"

Waiting patiently as his fiancée's breathing deepened and slowed, Ranma began quietly walking around her, speaking once again.

"Ok Kasumi. I want you to go back in your memories to the last time you felt graceful and relaxed. Imagine it as clearly as you can, down to the temperature and the smell in the air."

'_Graceful, relaxed. The last time I felt graceful and relaxed…'_

Unbidden, an image came to the Tendo girl. Standing in the kitchen, preparing Ranma's 'Encouragement Dinner'. Stirring, chopping, reaching high and low, every motion smooth, every movement purposeful-

'_Should I be worried that I seem to be most graceful in a kitchen?'_ she thought for a moment before returning to the mental image.

-a feeling of peace. Anticipation of the honest appreciation Ranma always showed her food. In this kitchen, she was in control. All the factors known, all the variables controlled. In her kitchen, she was the ruler.

Ranma's voice, now low enough to be verging on the inaudible (yet all the more compelling in spite of the fact), made itself known once again.

"Focus in the feeling you're experiencing right now. Take those feelings, of being graceful, of being relaxed and in control, into your heart."

Concentrating, Kasumi felt her muscles loosen as the peaceful feelings flowed through her limbs.

'_I could get used to this.'_

"Concentrate on that feeling until it fills you up, flowing into your arms, your legs, your whole being. Then, without losing the feeling, perform the kata."

Peace, grace, relaxed feelings. Such a nice sensation. Cool and soft, like…water. Yes, like water.

Straight right, straight left-

Yes, this sensation was quite pleasant. Like swimming in a pond in summertime.

-front kick, side kick-

It was almost fun, this feeling. Kasumi felt a grin appear.

-high block, left side kick-

It was like her body was moving on its own! The grin became a giggle.

-side block to the right, turn, left straight punch-

The giggle became an outright laugh. So very fun!

-passing step back, left side kick, passing step right-

It was coming. The part she always failed was approaching. She knew it.

And she couldn't care less!

-right hook, left straight kick, left side kick-

Here it was!

-right crescent kick!

Joy filling her, Kasumi settled into the left-leading ready stance that was the final position of the kata and opened her eyes to behold the beaming face of her fiancée, his blue eyes fairly burning with pride.

"Perfect, Kas-chan. That Kata was absolutely perfect."

"I…did it?" she whispered, staring at her now-shaking hands.

"I did it." Her fringe hung over her face and the trembling had spread up to her shoulders. Ranma took a cautions step forward, concern impinging slightly on pride.

"Er…Kas-chan?"

"SQUEEE!!!"

Ranma would later reflect that, when it came to high-level glomping techniques, Shampoo still had a lot to learn.

"I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! I did the kata. Thank you thank you thank you!"

At first, long-engraved conditioning had prompted Ranma to struggle and flee. He had grown in the past few weeks, however, and the inner voice that screamed at him to "escape, run, flee, beware the Hammer!" was silenced by another, a voice that pointed out that being hugged, snuggled and furiously kissed by his ecstatic and dearly loved fiancée. Was. A. _Good_. Thing!

Gently wrapping the joyful girl in an embrace, Ranma smiled. Kasumi's happiness at her success was like resting in a pool of sunlight, so strong and palpable it was.

"…thank you, Ran-kun." The young woman's voice was almost a whisper, her breath warm on his shoulder.

"No problem, Kas-chan," he replied, voice just as soft as hers. "For you, anything."

A comfortable silence fell over the scene as the two lovers simply relaxed in each other's presence.

It was about twenty minutes later that Kasumi finally spoke.

"Ran-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can you show me another kata?"

'_Kami, I love this woman.'_

"Sure, Kas-chan."

* * *

"Kasumi seemed pretty happy this morning, didn't she?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I mean, yeah, she's usually cheerful, but she was almost glowing at breakfast."

"Mm-hmm."

Eyebrow twitching, Nabiki placed her bento onto the table with more force than was strictly necessary and glowered at the blissfully-chewing Ranma.

"Dammit Saotome, swallow that mouthful and give me a proper answer already!"

Blushing, Ranma mentally shrugged and did as instructed.

"Whaddaya want me to say, Nabs? So she's happy, what's the problem? Thought you'd be glad for it. I certainly am."

Nabiki smirked gently. "Of course you are, Saotome. A happy Kasumi means a larger bento for you." And it was bigger, she thought. Fully twice the size of his normal one (which was itself capable of feeding any two normal beings). There was even a heart shape in the rice…

"And I am glad Onee-chan's happy," she continued. "It just seems oddly fast is all. She seemed pretty down yesterday." The middle Tendo frowned slightly in thought.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't see her for most of the afternoon…"

"Oh yeah. I saw she was feeling down, so we went out for…ice-cream…" replied Ranma absently, his attention split between the wonderful Food before him and a rosy daydream of sweet, frozen goodness.

It has been observed before that, were 'Jumping to Conclusions' a competitive sport, the inhabitants of Nerima could field an Olympic team. Though less susceptible than most, one Tendo Nabiki was by no means free of this trait.

Observe.

'_Waiiiiittt wait wait. Radiant Kasumi. Bigger than normal bento with love heart design. Distracted Ranma. Unexpected outing. Suspicious pause before "Ice-cream", and goofy grin afterwards._

_Oh. My. GOD!'_

And a perfect ten for Tendo Nabiki!

"Y-you…! And Kasumi!"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I hate to see Kas-chan feeling so down, so I decided to help her out. She just had to get over the mental part is all. The physical part was easy."

The Gentle Reader will not be surprised to know that Ranma is referring to Kasumi's progress in the Art. Nabiki's thoughts, however, are taking a slightly different track.

"Ah, um, I'm…_glad_…you're helping, but don't you think it's a bit…soon?" she sputtered, face crimson.

Ranma couldn't help but smile. Under it all, Nabiki really did care for her sisters.

"Ah come on Nabs, I just took her through the basic positions, that's all."

Once again, the Gentle Reader will note that Ranma and Nabiki are by no means on the same wavelength. Ranma is thinking of the Horse Stance, High Guard, Closed Guard and the like.

Nabiki is thinking Missionary, Upright, Cowgirl...

"-I don't plan to try any of the advanced manoeuvres for at least a month."

Ranma: aerial kata, dim mak, ki techniques.

Nabiki: the Helicopter, Frog on the Stone, Primrose Porpoise.

Ranma had turned back to his food by this point, thus missing the neon blush on the young woman's face.

"-really nabs, give me some credit. You can't just attempt the Angry Monkey without practice and a lot of stretching, after all."

Nabiki was by now quite sure that her blush must be visible from space. Images flickered in her mind's eye, flashes of skin, of rhythmic motion and bright blue eyes…

"Ran-niichan!/Nihao!"

Oh thank you, merciful god.

"Heya Ucchan. What are you doing here, Shampoo?"

The purple-tressed Amazon seated herself to Ranma's left. "Hibaachan sign Shampoo up for Japanese lessons. Here signing papers, stay to have lunch with big brother. Huh," she paused. "Why sister-in-law's face all red?"

"Ak! No-! I-! Angry Monkey position!"

"Ah! Shampoo try that once. Not stretch enough. Legs and neck too, too sore after." She giggled. "Work too, too good though. Partner not wake up for three hours!"

"Oh?" Ukyo looked up from her portable grill, set up to Ranma's right. "Is that anything like the Slippery Monkey?"

Nabiki blanched as Ranma answered in a tone of authority. "Yeah, it's similar, but the hip motion's circular, rather than thrusting."

"Ah," said Ukyo, a look of understanding on her face. "Sounds interesting. You'll have to show me sometime, Sugar" she continued, leaning around Ranma to address Shampoo.

That did it. Babbling something about "other business", Nabiki bolted, face furiously scarlet and vainly fighting a nosebleed.

A moment of silence passed for the remaining three.

"Wonder what that was about" ventured Ranma in a bewildered tone.

"Hope Sister-in-law not go crazy. Be bad thing."

"What were you two talking about anyway, Ran-niichan?" asked Ukyo, passing out okonomiyaki.

"Kasumi's training in the Tendo-Ryu is all."

"Huh. Weird."

"Yeah. Oh well, let's eat."

* * *

"How did you escape the chains, Saotome?!"

**[Anything Goes Escapology] **flip **[Tendo! Ha ha ha] **flip **[Ha ha ha!]**

"Don't laugh just yet, Saotome! I managed to restrain you once after all. I'll just do it again!"

"Growf!" **[Bring it, Skinny!]**

Without another word, biped and bruin charged. Punches were thrown, kicks were dodged, a rubber chicken was flung. A stalemate, until…

"S-Saotome! This hold…!"

**[Oh, you know this hold?]**

"The W-Wushu Finger Hold! Yes, I know it! B-but, where...?"

**[Some valley near]** flip **[Jusenkyo, I think it]** flip **[was.]**

Engrossed in their momentary conversation, neither heard the doorbell...

The sight that met Kasumi at the front door would, she reflected, have seemed very strange to her only a few years ago.

"Oh my. What can I do for you, Panda-san?"

"Uh, hi. My name's Po, and this is Master Shifu-"

"Good morning."

"-and we're looking for Saotome Genma."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ok, first, ten thousand apologies for the long delay. All i can say is that Real Life, in all it's brutish and time-consuming glory, has made finding time to write a little tricky. Couple that with my Muse going on an unscheduled holiday (to Toronto, apparently), and you have the reason for the delay.  
Expect the action to pick up a little in subsequent chapters. I've just about worked out the plan from here on out, which may speed things up a little.

Sorry again.

Ok**, Reviews:**

Narsil: Hey, thanks for the nice words (and the grammar advice). Much appreciated!

TegwenielWestwind: Glad you liked it!

Quathis: Well! Judging from you comments, the chapter achieved it's goal. thanks very much.

moritynz: Y'know, i didn't really consider where Artemis might have been. i think i'll have to bend some thought upon the matter. Cheers!

Dracaro: Thanks for the suggestions. some interesting ideas there, but i'm aiming to keep this as a one-crossover-only fic. any more would strain my ability to write dialogue. Maybe as a tangent story, though...

Teturo: Yeah, that darn white cat pretty much slipped out of my mind during that chapter. grrr. oh well, it leaves me an amusing intro to do later. Yay! And worry ye not. there will be at least one Genma/Senshi encounter...he he he...

aznblackhowling: well, here it is. hope it satisfies.

Dumbledork: Yeah, the standard "Heroes always fight at their first encounter" trope is a minor annoyance to me. Fangirling is far funnier, i feel.

Stoned Koala: Thanks! yeah, He'll probably get an answer pretty soon now. Though, whether it's an answer he'll be satisfied with is another story...

Celestial Indigo: Sorry. what can i say, Real Life has little regard for allowing time to write.

Firehedgehog: glad to hear it!

RanmaChaos: Will do! can't guarantee the speed, however.

Ookii Mamoru: Don't worry, my intent with the Senshi will be made clear. thanks for the kind words.

Jerry Unipeg: Glad you liked it.

Tergar of Konoha: Wow, high praise indeed! thanks a lot!

Minstrel Savant: Thankee. Yeah, i keep seeing those little errors that the spellcheck doesn't seem to catch. Guess i'llhave to be a little more careful.

borg rabbit: Nah, just "Black Furry Thing". i thought of having Ranma identify her with a Bandicoot, but "Black Furry Thing" seemed funnier.

Youko Rayah: Thanks very much.

Hero Slayer: It's a point to ponder, certainly. That's a thought. Neko-Ranma WOULD go to a different lap now, huh.

Ranma2387: Will do.

Megatyrant: I hope it lives up to expectations.

Gefallenen Engel: thanks.

: sorry to disappoint...

Ceridwen Kalamack: Ok, in order. Yeah, their reactions are a little off, but i was aiming more for 'funny' than accurate. Ya, Ranma's OOC, but that's rather the point of the fic, really. Ranma surpassing his limits and all. As for the last? Eh, i just had a funny thought and wanted to share it is all. based on the reactions of the readers, it's been recieved pretty well. Sorry it's not to your taste and all, but i happen to like it.

Squiffy8: Thanks for the kind wishes. Yeah, Ran/Kas is my favourite pairing.

Tri-Emperor of The Twilight: Thanks.

I Am Rolf: Thanks, and i will.

PhiloWorm: ...Pretty much says it all, really. thanks!

Cor Strike FX: Thank you very much.

GeorgeTobor: Yeah, i can see Kasumi doing that, in a very sweet, nice but terrifying way. Unohana-Taicho interacting with the Eleventh Division fellows springs to mind.  
And i can really picture that scene, as well as the aftermath. "So, how did you become the god of Contortionists?" "Well, first you mess around with the life of Saotome Ranma". definite TangentFic potential there.

Love Psycho: glad you like it. but isn't the cake a lie?

hentai18ancilla: Dunno about that. i've always thought that Ranma without the curse isn't really Ranma. as for the magic, Fun Things are afoot!

RangerRico: Thanks. I will do so, indeed.

Well, that's all the reviews to date. again, sorry for the delay, and i'll do my level best to be faster.  
Smylingsnake Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Nope, Still don't own 'em.

**[Panda signs]**

**Sound Effects**

'_Thinking'_

"Computer Talk"

* * *

When people think of Juuban, they think of peace. Tranquillity. Order. Of calm days and quiet nights. Of-

"Raaagh!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

No. Wait. That was the _other_ Juuban. Not the Juuban known for random youma attacks and magical battles.

"Dammit Mars, watch your aim!"

"Sorry!"

"World Shaking!"

It's an easy mistake to make, really.

"Rhaaaak!"

"Venus, what part of "Distract it" did you not get?"

"You try getting stomped on, see how distracting you feel!"

Honestly, it happens all the time.

"Kyaa! It's after me!"

"Moon, drop! Supreme Thunder!"

"Kraaah!"

Usagi, gratefully noting that all appendages seemed to be in their accustomed places, turned to the charred, blasted and now lightly twitching form of their most recent foe with a glare.

"For threatening the safety of these people and-"

"Moon…"

The odango-wearing superhero froze, a chill flowing up her spine at the voice.

"What did I tell you about making speeches before the enemy is defeated?" the voice continued.

Had the youma not been battered, scorched and sparking, it might well have sweatdropped at the sight of Sailor Moon gazing shamefaced at the ground while being scolded by a young man. As it was, though, it did as its inner programming dictated.

"Raaaagghh!"

Ranma absently backhanded the charging monstrosity into a lamp-post, not distracted from his lecture in the slightest.

"-So, what do you do when the enemy lies broken at your feet?"

"…finish it off." grumbled the blond in the tone of one well aware of a decrease of cookies in her immediate future.

"And…?"

"And _then_ I may make a speech."

"Good!" Ranma smiled. "Now, on that note…"

"Haaaaiiiiii. Moon Sceptre Blast."

"Kreeeee!"

There was a click as the youth produced a stopwatch.

"Ok! Four minutes from the start of combat to the finish. A definite improvement, though I will have to deduct one cookie each for the speech-making."

Moon cringed sheepishly under the glares.

"However," continued Ranma briskly. "Because I am in a good mood, there is a Kasumi-made chocolate cake if you can beat me back for debriefing-"

Abruptly finding himself addressing an empty street, the young martial artist made an easy leap onto a nearby rooftop and set off in turn, a faint chuckle drifting after him.

Amid the shattered glass and cracked bitumen, a flicker of light danced for a moment. A faint crackling sound, a whiff of ozone, and it was gone.

* * *

It would be incorrect to say that Ryoga was happy at that precise moment. Over-use of the ShiShi Hokodan and a naturally depressive personality made moments of real happiness quite rare for the part-time porcine pugilist. Thus, his mood at having once more found his way to the Tendo Dojo would be more accurately termed "surprised pleasure".

Still, thoughts of catching up to Ranma, of putting him in his place, of seeing Akane again (sigh…) warmed his spirit a little, bringing him to a state that might, with a careful squint, in the right light, from a distance, be mistaken for mild happiness.

Maybe.

Ok Ryoga, concentrate. It's about five PM, so Akane (sigh…) will probably be in the Dojo. The Dojo is…

"Hya!"

…That way!

Eyes shut and concentrating furiously, the lost boy followed the sounds of combat one cautious step at a time.

Actually, that was another reason for his (relatively) good mood. He'd known for a while that it was only when he tried to guide himself that his directional problem would manifest. Following or being led, though, was fine.

He couldn't honestly say when he'd realised that this applied to following sounds or smells as well, but it was damn helpful.

**Thunk!**

Ah, there was the dojo wall. Now, the door… The door…Ah!

'_Getting better, Ryoga old boy!'_ he thought with a smirk as he opened his eyes.

And gaped at the sight before him.

Akane (sigh…) and Kasumi-san were darting around the room, trading blows! Not only that, but Kasumi-san, gentle, saintly _Kasumi-san_ was holding her own!

Ryoga, disbelieving, rubbed his eyes furiously.

Nope, the scene was still there.

Clearly, he had somehow found his way into one of those "Alternative Universe" things. Somewhere where nothing made sense.

'_I've never gotten_ this_ lost before!'_ he thought, gawking as Kasumi landed a respectable side kick on her sister, only to be caught in a leg-sweep and a follow-up restraint hold.

"I give, I give! You win!"

Helping her sister to her feet, Akane smiled and unknowingly sent Ryoga into rosy-flower-petal bliss.

"You're definitely getting better, Onee-chan. You need to focus a bit more on the offence, though."

"Yes, Ran-kun said that as well." Replied Kasumi with a slight grimace. "He said we'll work on that tonight."

'"_Ran-kun"? Ranma is training _Kasumi_?'_ This universe was truly strange.

"Have you and Ranma decided on the styles to start with yet?" Akane continued as she passed her sister a towel.

"We're leaning toward Wushu, Tai Chi and Kenpo as a starting platform, though I'd like to include some naginatajutsu as well. Father and Ran-kun think that should wait a little, though."

"Well, you know how Ranma feels about weapons…"

Ryoga started to tremble. How far from his own world _was_ he? Kasumi not only fighting, but _enthusiastic_?!

Something was very, very wrong here.

"Ara, hello Ryoga-kun!"

The bandanna-ed brawler froze in the process of edging away.

"Ryoga-kun! when did you get back?"

On the other hand, maybe this universe wasn't all that bad. Any universe that held a smiling, happy, flushed and…gulp…_sweating_ Akane couldn't possibly be one of those evil universes, right?

(And in this simple conclusion, Gentle Readers, one may find a minor insight into Ryoga's character).

Pulling himself together with a titanic effort, Ryoga shakily grinned.

"Um, er, j-just now, Akane-san. Um, you… and Kasumi-san, practicing?"

"Oh my, that's right!" said Kasumi, her tone slightly embarrassed. "You weren't here when it happened, were you?"

"Wha-? Happened? What do you mean?"

"Sit down, Ryoga-kun," said Akane, patting the floor in front of her, as Kasumi, her uncharacteristically serious expression mirroring her sister's, produced a trio of cushions.

'_Ranma, what the hell have you done this time?'_

"Kasumi?"

"Ah, hai. Ano, where to begin…"

Akane sighed. "Ranma's fallen in love with Kasumi-oneechan, shifted the engagement to her and is now training her in the Tendo-ryu."

"Wha-"

"Also," continued the short-haired girl, blithely ignoring her sister's fidgeting and embarrassed blush, "Shampoo and Ukyo are now his sisters (Auntie adopting Ukyo into the Saotome clan and Cologne making Ranma an ally of the Amazons), Ranma's learned some new techniques, and best of all, I'm being trained again! Isn't that great?"

"…"

"Ryoga-kun?"

"Oh my," remarked Kasumi, taking in the glazed look of the Hibiki youth. "I think you broke him, Akane-chan."

"Too much information at once?"

"Probably."

Ryoga was reeling. Ranma had abandoned Akane! AngerRageDieRanmaDie! Wait. Akane was now free! Free to be confessed to! HappyJoyLoveSparkle!

Of course, still have to cure the pig curse. Curse from Jusenkyo. Jusenkyo Ranma's fault. DieRanmaDie.

But! No more fiancées. No more hurting Akane. Cautious Happiness?

Poor Ryoga had no idea how to feel. Was Ranma good or bad? Abandon Akane. Bad. But Akane happy. Good!

A faint heat haze began to flicker over the troubled youth's scalp.

"…ga. Ryoga. Oi, Ryoga!"

"Wah!"

Rudely removed from his ruminations, Ryoga flailed madly for a moment before taking in the blue eyes now staring at him in concern.

"You ok there, buddy? Kas-chan said you went into a trance and just kinda locked up."

"Where…?"

"Kas-chan and Akane? They couldn't wake you, so Kas-chan's started on dinner and Akane's in her room."

"Ranma…"

"Uh, yeah?"

With a mental shrug at all the weirdness, the Hibiki youth went back to the tried and true-

"Prepare to Die!"

-Only to have a palm smacked to his chest with a shout of "Still!" and lurch to a stop.

"Not inside, Ryoga. I'm up for a fight, but Kas-chan's asked me to keep the damage down."

Outrage once more became tinged with that feeling of unreality. Since when was Ranma concerned about property damage?

"So how about this," the pigtailed one continued. "I'll unfreeze you, lead you to the usual vacant lot, and you can try to beat me there. Sound good?"

Ranma was being considerate. Could this get any more surreal?

Still, gift horses and all…

A nod, a slap to the chest and an explanation to Kasumi later and Nerima's two best (male) martial artists were off.

* * *

"So, what did you find out?"

The Outers, comfortably ensconced in armchairs in their living room, shared a glance before Michiru spoke.

"Ranma-san is certainly very skilled. Haruka-chan sparred with him when we joined in the Inners' training and was completely outclassed."

The green-haired Senshi of Time raised an elegant brow.

"Really? And what about when you transformed?"

"Oh, that _was_ when I was transformed." Replied Haruka in a dismissive tone. "Strength, speed, everything but the toughness of the armour. It was great!" she finished, fairly bouncing with glee.

Setsuna was, of course, far too elegant and controlled to sweatdrop. She felt the need to, nonetheless.

"He, a normal, unaugmented human, managed to beat your transformed self, and you're happy?"

"Mm!"

There were almost sparkles around the blond Senshi, such was her excitement.

"…why?"

The look Setsuna received from the Outers was one bestowed on someone who has missed the very, very obvious.

"Because if I learn from him, I can get really, really good." Explained Haruka slowly.

"Making us more effective as Senshi as a result." Added Michiru, backed up by a solemn nod from Hotaru.

"And you didn't consider that a human with the power to defeat a transformed Senshi might possibly be a threat?" she asked somewhat acidly, only to be rocked back by the two-part yell of "NO!" from Haruka and Hotaru.

"Ranma-san is very nice." The Senshi of Saturn continued, utter certainty in her voice. "He'd never go against us."

"That's right." Haruka cast a fond glance at her daughter. "From what I know and what I've seen, the only way Ranma-sensei would turn on us is if _we_ either turned on _him_, or hurt an innocent. It's his way."

This was really not her week, Setsuna noted. Crystal Tokyo was at 73 percent, plus/minus .71 and now this. She sighed.

"Michiru, what are your thoughts?"

Please, please, please be the voice of reason…

"I agree with Haruka and Hotaru."

Dammit!

"Ranma-sensei seems quite a decent young man, though we should naturally be cautious."

Setsuna resignedly decided to take what she could get.

"Could I at least meet this paragon of virtue?" The acid in her tone could have etched glass as she made her request.

"Sure!" chirped Haruka, ignoring it utterly. "Either at the shrine after school for training or the next youma attack, whichever comes first."

About to deliver a sarcastic "Thank you", the Princess of Pluto was pre-empted by the strident beeping of their communicators.

"Youma. About five kilometres off." Confirmed the blond, an excited grin on her face that was shared by the other two.

"Looks like you'll get your chance, Setsuna."

"What curiously good timing." Mused Michiru as, transformed, the quartet took to the rooftops.

Hotaru nodded. "Almost like a script, or something."

* * *

It was often remarked that, for a ward of Tokyo, Nerima had a surprisingly large number of empty lots, most of which had been vacant for several years. Though visitors and tourists tended to assume the reason to be low property values, geological faults and similar, the true reason was rather more interesting.

It was, in fact, a carefully-considered decision by the Nerima City Council to allocate these empty lots, out-of-the-way stretches of disused parkland and derelict buildings as 'Martial Zones'. Nerima having long been the martial arts hub of the Tokyo region, it had been decided that providing the practitioners with designated battlegrounds, training areas and camping sites would decrease the likelihood of said practitioners making their _own_ vacant lot, disused park or derelict building.

The year the zoning scheme was introduced, property damage caused by martial artists dropped by a full 75 percent. Riding on that success, the Council adjusted the number of martial zones proportionate to the number of martial artists (as determined by a yearly census), the frequency of battles and the approximate level of damage caused (now measured in 'Hibiki Units', curiously enough).

The reader may find it significant that the number of martial zones has close to tripled since the arrival of Saotome Ranma in Nerima.

Ranma and Ryoga faced each other across Martial Zone 27. One calm and slightly smiling, then other clearly equal parts confused and upset.

"Ok Ryoga, ready when you are."

A moment of stillness, then…motion.

Punches were traded and blocked. Kicks were dodged, grapples were broken.

And Ranma, surprisingly, was on the defensive.

'_Huh, Pig-boy's gotten faster. Keeping me at a distance.'_

The blue-eyed youth smirked slightly, ducking a whistling roundhouse kick.

'_Guess he's still sore about the paralysing thing.'_

Oddly, Ryoga's face lacked its usual expression of rage, instead displaying a rictus of concentration.

Putting that aside, Ranma decided to go back on the offensive. Adjusting his stance, he began the opening sequence of the "Shelling the Lobster" manoeuvre.

Ryoga blinked in shock as the series of strikes neatly tore his guard apart, leaving him completely open to the straight kick that thundered into his stomach a moment later.

'_The sky is really pretty this time of day.'_ Thought Ryoga from the end of the trench he had gouged before stopping.

Standing and dusting himself off (not quite able to ignore the look of relief on his opponent's face) he took a deep breath and centred himself once more.

"Haven't seen that move before." He observed in a slightly over-casual tone.

"It's Tendo-Ryu." Replied Ranma in the same. "I learned it helping in Kas-chan's training. You ok?"

A quick bark of laughter was his answer. "You may have learned a new trick or two, Ranma, but so have I. Earthen Palm!"

Ranma had just enough time to see Ryoga slam an open palm shrouded with ki into the ground before being blasted into the air as the earth around his feet exploded.

Instincts honed by a life of the Art and several years of high-risk living had him in motion even as the explosion was forming, allowing him to avoid the worst of the blast. What he did catch, however, hurt like hell. Shaking off the shock and noting his immanent impact with terra firma, the pigtailed youth adjusted his aspect to land like a c- c- furry thing some distance from the smirking Ryoga.

"Ow. Ok, bakusai tenketsu variation?"

"Bakusai tenketsu improvement." Replied the bandanna-browed one.

"Care to explain how you did it?" asked Ranma, edging around as ideas formed. "Just out of curiosity, I mean."

"Hmm," replied Ryoga sarcastically. "Let me think. Will I share with my rival the ultimate move that will finally allow me to defeat him? Hmm, decisions, decisions…"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be a jerk about it." Grumbled Ranma. "Just thought I'd ask."

"Tell you what," said Ryoga after a moment, a mocking grin on his face. "It's called "the Aspect of the Earth Dragon". You wanna know more, you'll have to beat me."

Calm on the outside, Inner-Ranma was doing a little chibi-dance of glee.

'_Yes! I knew he'd at least tell me the name. The name I can work with. Kami bless martial artist bragging tendencies!'_

Jolting into motion, he darted across the loosely-packed gravel toward his opponent.

'_Ok, watch carefully,'_ he thought as his rival again charged his hand with ki. _'He charges his hand with ki, releases it into the ground and-'_

**Boom!**

"Owie!"

'_-blows up the ground I'm standing on.'_

"Come on Ranma!" smirked Ryoga, exaggeratedly dusting off his hands. "Is that all you can do? What happened to the new techniques Akane told me about?"

Ignoring the taunts as he rose to his feet (surreptitiously removing a piece of gravel from a rather uncomfortable place), Ranma thought furiously.

'"_Aspect of the Earth Dragon", it's called. "Bakusai Tenketsu improvement". He's tougher, faster and can do a ranged breaking point attack. What's the key here?'_

**Boom!**

"Itai!"

"Is that all you've got Ranma?" Laughed the fanged one as his distracted foe was blasted skyward-

-only to be caught in the open mouth by a handful of gravel propelled at Amaguriken speeds.

Slipping into the Umisenken as his rival coughed and spluttered, the martial magician edged cautiously behind him.

'_Come on Ranma, think. Ki. Earth dragon. Strong, fast-_

_I wonder…'_

It would be difficult. It would be risky. It would very probably be extremely painful. It could very easily backfire.

He'd do it anyway, though.

For Science!

Bringing the Umisenken to full strength, the pigtailed youth bolted for his rival. As expected, Ryoga's head snapped around the moment he was in motion.

It was too late, however.

'_Yes, just as I thought,'_ smirked Ranma as he flipped onto his hands and planted both feet firmly into his opponent's midsection. _'He saturates the earth with his ki, shifting its chi in turn. As long as he's touching the ground he can sense me, hit me. But-'_

A sharp yell and a jerk and Ryoga was airborne.

'_-If that's true, he should be at a disadvantage in the air.'_

Following the partially-porcine projectile aloft, a quick series of blows proved his hypothesis to be correct, at least as far as the speed and toughness went. Sure, Ryoga could get by in mid-air combat, but the Saotome-Ryu specialised in it.

In this situation, "Specialised" beat "getting by" every time.

In the final few seconds before touchdown, Ryoga found himself subjected to a combination of blows, kicks and punches that left him dazed, inverted and, he noticed at the last moment, on the bottom. As the approaching ground filled his vision, he had only time for a slight whimper.

Hopping off his unwilling landing pad, Ranma watched, fascinated, as the nearby chi flows sent streams into the supine form.

'_Ah, yes. He pulses ki _out_ for an attack and draws chi _in_ for healing and defence. Cool.'_

"…ow."

"Hey buddy, you awake?"

"…Every time."

"Huh?"

Ryoga staggered to his feet, bangs hiding his eyes.

"Every time, Ranma. Every time I get a new technique, you manage to beat it in one or two fights. Every single time! You didn't even need to use a new technique yourself this time! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO LET ME KILL YOU JUST ONCE?!?"

The silence as Ranma attempted to formulate a reply was broken by a strident beeping.

Ryoga's look of frustrated rage gave way to confusion as Ranma yanked a pager from his pocket and gazed intently at the display, then to anger once more as the pigtailed youth stuffed it back in the pocket, babbled something about "Gotta go Ryoga things to do see ya at the dojo bye" and took off running.

Giving vent to a growl, the Hibiki youth locked his senses onto his rival's departing form and followed.

'_Dammit Ranma, I'm not done yelling at you yet!'_

* * *

"This is embarrassing."

"Oh come on. Just think of it as…cosplay."

Luna silently calculated the effort it would take to render her fellow mooncat down to his component molecules. Reluctantly concluding it to be impractical (for now…), she settled for watching the fight below and silently fuming, her long, bunny-like ears held at an irritated angle.

The reader may well wonder at Luna's new lapine accessories, and rightly so. Cats (and Mau, for that matter), are _feline_ after all, and thus not noted for long, floppy ears or puffy cotton tails, both of which were to be found on Luna's person.

In truth, the black mooncat's new look was the effect of a combination of punishment, mischief, Usagi's inner otaku and a helpful comment taken perhaps just a _tad_ too far.

Following Ranma's introduction to the black-furred Mau, Ami (having investigated the Neko-ken and learned just how extreme Ranma's ailurophobia was, Luna's new "Black Furry Thing" designation notwithstanding) had decided that, for Ranma to properly interact with the Senshi, Something Would Have To Be Done.

Suggestions varied on that point, ranging from a carefully organised and enforced timetable (not practical when you took youma attacks into account) to an esoteric scheme involving some strategic shaving, lessons in bipedal motion and two small tuxedoes (firmly and loudly rejected by the two concerned), to no avail.

It was ultimately Hotaru who provided the solution by idly observing that it was a shame the mooncats couldn't use the disguise pens.

A moment of silence followed by some excited shouting and a series of tests later proved that, actually, _yes_, mooncats _could_, in fact, use the disguise pens after all.

It was just a shame, thought Luna, that Usagi's favourite anime happened to be on as they were debating what form the disguises should take.

Luna growled at the memory, flipping her long ears over her shoulders where they fell to the base of her cute, puffy tail. She had really come to hate those ears. Them and that itchy jewel on her forehead. The big back legs were a pain to walk with, too.

And as for that craving for carrots-!

Yes, gentle Reader. Luna is disguised as a cabbit.

"'But you look so _cute_, Luna!'" the disgruntled feline squealed mockingly. "'And it's close to your normal look, so it'll be more comfortable.' Grrr, show her comfortable. Try a hairball in your shoe, see how comfortable that is…"

She had to admit, though, the girls were doing a lot better since they started training. Watching Jupiter pummel a youma with a neat combo of lightning-reinforced punches as Mars and Venus teamed up on another gave a slight feeling of satisfaction, she'd admit. And the fact that Moon had not yet fallen, face planted, fainted or so much as freaked out in over a week had to be a positively _glowing_ recommendation of Ranma's skills as a teacher.

Even Mercury, usually their support fighter, was acquitting herself well in the melee, slowing targets for her comrades in between dealing out strikes with a variety of ice weapons.

'_I do wish she'd stop that creepy chuckling, though.'_

Saturn, Uranus and Neptune showed less improvement (they had been quite skilled to begin with, after all), but they blended well with the others as they darted around the fight nonetheless.

"Hi Luna, Artemis."

"Yaah!"

A hurried grooming later, both disguised felines fixed the dark-haired youth now smirking at them with a baleful glare.

"Stop. Doing. That! You are not supposed to sneak up on a…Mau! Much less _two_ Mau!"

"Heh." Ranma chuckled as he sheepishly scratched the base of his pigtail. "Sorry, just figured you were watching the fight and didn't wanna talk. My bad."

Breathing a sigh of relief as the glares cooled a little, Ranma shuffled over to the edge of the roof.

"So, how long, how many and how tough?"

"Well," answered Artemis, "The fight's been on for about seven minutes, there are

seven-"

**Boom!**

"Good shot Jupiter!"

"-make that six enemy effectives and they look to favour toughness and armour over speed."

"Cool, thanks Artemis. Another couple of minutes, you think?"

"Make it three, I'd say," the white pseudo-cabbit suggested. "Their teamwork's better, but they're backsliding now and then."

"Three it is," nodded the teen, grinning as sailors Jupiter and Mars loosed a combination that shredded another two youma.

"Luna, remind me to add an extra cookie each to their rations."

"I still think it's not right, bribing them like that."

"You're just annoyed that Moon won't share them with you after the "hahaha, Ranma is a youma" thing," interjected Artemis with a smirk (ducking a claw swipe with the ease of long practice) before a cough brought them both back.

"Focus on the fight, ok? I'll want your thoughts later on."

Attention back on the battle, it became clear to the three observers that the fight would soon be over. The Senshi's greater agility, improved teamwork and (in Jupiter and Mars' cases) adapted magical attacks (Jupiter having "taken back" the lightning-sheathed fists of the Ikazuchi sen ken and Mars flinging ofuda like shuriken) were proving more than a match for the common or garden youma.

Checking his watch as the final monster crumbled to dust (simultaneously frozen, burned and electrocuted), Ranma grinned before gathering the moon-cabbits into his arms and hopped from the ledge.

Handing his passengers to their respective charges, the youth cast a grin to the lightly panting Senshi as he stepped off the cracked footpath.

"Ok, thirty seconds to spare, well done. Now, lets-"

A flash of light and the screaming of his danger sense was all the warning he has as the asphalt beneath him was blasted skyward.

* * *

Ryoga would likely have presented a rather comical sight as he sprinted after his pigtailed rival. The fact that he had a spare bandanna wrapped over his eyes and his shoes hanging from his belt, for one thing.

The way he was furiously sniffing the air for another.

'_Dammit Ranma, if I have to follow you to China again I'm going to kill you! A LOT!'_

No, no, stay calm. Remember what the scroll said. "Still as the mountain". Now, tune out the distractions, search the chi flows for the right 'taste'.

'_No, no, no, n-Aha!'_

Sensing his opponent in the middle distance, Ryoga set off with a renewed energy in his stride. Left, right, cross a street, left again, strange zaps and crashing noises from up ahead, cross another street and…there!

A fanged grin of triumph grew on his face. Never again would Ranma be able to run from him in a fight! No more would the coward be able to flee his True and Just Punishment!

A ward away, Kuno Tatewaki sneezed, cursing as he jarred his most recent injuries.

Now, to continue the fight! With a happy growl, Ryoga pulled the bandanna from his eyes…

Just in time to see, in no particular order of importance, a group of young women in colourful (and very skimpy) uniforms, his rival falling back after apparently being blasted into the air by someone other than him, and a giant crystalline crab-thing (the cause, he concluded, of said blasting) that was swiftly pulling itself from a hole in the road.

'_Huh,'_ he thought, battle-thirst momentarily forgotten. _'A giant glass crab. That's a new one.'_

Hang around Nerima for any good length of time and one will get very blasé about supernatural events.

"Heads Up!"

**Whock!**

Face driven into the ground for the second time in ten minutes, Ryoga had a sudden flash of de ja vu before pushed off the pigtailed projectile and faced the crystal crab.

Only to be completely ignored as the monstrosity loosed a bolt of pale light that sliced through Ranma's former position and reduced a post-box to a puddle of molten slag.

"Ranma! Supreme Thunder!"

The power of a Senshi's attacks is to a great extent dependant on the caster's emotional state. The lightning presently being thrown by Jupiter, having seen her teacher, friend and crush attacked with lethal force, could have powered all of Tokyo for a full day.

Blinking the glare from her eyes, she felt a moment's dismay to find the crab-beast completely unharmed before it spun to face her.

A flash, an instant of searing pain and darkness claimed her.

A frozen instant of shocked silence passed at the casual felling of one of their number, before being broken with a yell of "Earthen Palm!"

The dam broken, the very air itself tore as the counter-attack was launched. Flame, ice, water, light and ki blazed into the crystalline menace, the concussion shattering windows for blocks around.

"Saturn, is Jupiter ok?" asked Ranma in the lull that followed, keeping a wary eye on the cloud of dust.

"Yes, I think so. The armour stopped most of it," replied the dark-haired girl, her glowing hands over the taller girl's wounds. "She's got a lot of burns, though. It's like she was hit by a laser."

"Ranma, what the hell is that thing, who are these girls and how is it all your fault?"

Ranma gave a slight sigh as he turned to his unexpected ally.

"Ok, in order: I have no freakin' idea, the Sailor Senshi and why the hell is it always my fault, bacon-boy?"

Taking a deep, calming breath, the pigtailed youth continued.

"Not that the first one really matters, nothing could have lived…through…that…"

Face rapidly blanching, Ranma cast a pleading look at the nearby Neptune.

"Please tell me I didn't really just say that."

Her wordless headshake coincided with the first sound of moving rubble from the blast zone.

'_Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!_ _I should know better by now!'_

Mentally shaking, he slipped once more into battle mode.

"Ok. Ryoga, Uranus, Neptune and Moon, you and me will keep it busy. Saturn, get ready to put a Wall up and deal with injuries as they occur. Mars, Venus, ranged attacks. Mercury, find us a way to kill it, ok?"

A chorus of nods was the response. As the battered but intact crystal crustacean emerged from the clearing dust it was met with the blue flash of a moko takabisha. Rocked back, it was struck from the sides by a World Shaking/Deep Submerge combo and a bolt of glowing energy from above.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" snarled Ryoga as a webwork of cracks spread over the thing's torso, sending the right arm/claw flying in a spray of shards, his toughened and ki-reinforced body shrugging off the sting.

Leaping back from the razor-edged spray, Ranma's sense of triumph vanished as the lost shards sublimated into powder and began flowing back to its parent in a sparkling stream.

"Oh, just GREAT! Regeneration! Wonderful!"

It would be safe to say that Ryoga, as well, was displeased at this recent turn of events, a displeasure expressed in the form of a series of Breaking Point strikes that easily de-limbed the beast along its right side as Ranma (having taken advantage of the momentary lull to reach Gnosis) mimicked his actions along the left with a cry of "Thunder Fist!" and a staccato series of detonations as each punch landed.

"Hey, Mercury," he called, grimacing as, once again, glittering motes filled the air, "you got anything yet?"

"T-this doesn't make sense!" exclaimed the blue-haired Senshi in scientific indignation. "No internal structure, no nervous system, just pure silica! That thing shouldn't even be moving, much less fighting us!"

"Silica? That's like glass, isn't it?" asked Ryoga, keeping a wary eye on the re-forming youma.

"Quartz, actually. That thing is basically nothing more than an overgrown quartz…crystal…"

Cocking an eyebrow even as he readied himself for round three, Ranma cast the genius Senshi an inquiring look.

"Mars, over here!" she snapped excitedly. "The rest of you, keep it busy! I have an idea."

Sounds of battle erupted once again as the Senshi of fire hurried over.

"Ok," started Mercury, her tone brisk. "When I say, I need you to hit that thing with the hottest flame possible for as long as you can hold it. Saturn, be ready to put up a Silence Wall when she does, that thing seems to target attacks."

"And what will you be doing when this happens?" queried Mars, slightly taken aback at her comrade's manner.

A slight smirk crossed the bluenette's face.

"Oh…something Cool."

* * *

'_Squee! I finally got a cool one-liner!'_

* * *

"Deep Submerge!"

Ranma could have sighed in resignation as the tail of Neptune's attack turned him into a her, were she not too busy dodging claw swipes and laser blasts. As it was, she felt a momentary flicker of gratitude for the speed boost and flipped over a charging Ryoga, twisted around another claw and ducked a Crescent Beam from a surprisingly business-like Venus.

"So, any idea when that solution's gonna come, Ranma?" growled Ryoga, spitting out some asphalt from where he had just been face-planted.

"Well-"

"MOVE!"

Startled, the two martial artist heeded their screaming instincts as a mass of flame roared toward them, each grabbing the nearest Senshi and leaping away from the blast zone.

Absently restoring Uranus and Neptune to their feet, Ranma gazed with a touch of awe at the near white-hot conflagration issuing from Mars.

'_That's cool and all,'_ he thought as the flames began to die down, revealing a quite obviously rd-hot mass of motile crystal, _'but how will that-'_

"Mercury Freezing Spray!"  
The Senshi (plus four) stared in mute amazement. As the icy mass covered the glowing form, fractures formed. More and more as the thermal stresses grew. Finally, in a tinkling crash (that Ranma would later liken to the sound of Ryoga getting lost in a window factory), the crab-thing detonated in a spray of razor-edged shrapnel that spanged off the shadowy wall of energy that flickered into being before them.

Watching the shards evaporate, Ranma cast a glance at the exhausted-looking Mercury, currently supported on Uranus' shoulder.

"So? Is it dead now?"

A quick tapping of keys and the Senshi of Ice frowned.

"No, not quite. There's still a core of some kind left. Destroy that and yes, it's dead. Look for a glowing crystal."

With a sigh, Ranma carefully strolled over the cracked and blasted pavement (ignoring Moon's comments of "Why is it always a glowing crystal? Do these bad guys all have the same designer or something?") and cast a careful eye about.

"Ok, glowing crystal, glowing crystal…aha!" Ranma grimaced at the sight of the already-regenerating core.

"Damn energiser bunny wannabe…Mercury! Any special way I have to destroy this thing?"

"Dead scream."

A flash of fuchsia light filled the street as the ball of energy detonated, then there was silence…

* * *

Several minutes later-

"Look, I said I was sorry!"  
"Hmph!"

"Honestly, what did you expect me to do after seeing that display?"  
"You attacked me!"

The Senshi, plus one somewhat confused martial artist, watched the interplay between their pigtailed sensei and green-haired advisor and comrade with a slight sense of trepidation.

"How many more times do you expect me to apologise?"

"Until I can believe you!"

Ranma gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Fine. I apologise for interpreting your Sparkly Magical Attack of Doom (that was flying directly toward me, incidentally) for an attack on my person and subduing you with a painful restraint hold. Ok?"

"Hmph!"

"…I give up."

Venus nudged the newly healed Jupiter from where they had been watching the conversation with some fascination.

"I've never seen Pluto in a huff before."

"I think it's mainly embarrassment that Ranma-sensei took her down so easily." The brunette nodded.

"Yeah, probably. Now," the blond continued, a sly grin appearing on her face. "On to more important matters."

The two Senshi's expressions took on a somewhat predatory cast as they cast their gaze toward the Lost Boy.

Cute?

Check.

Strong?

Check.

Does not appear to be a disguised youma, negaverse general or other villain?

Tentative check. Get Mercury to verify later.

Target locked.

Ryoga, chuckling at Ranma's attempts at pacifying the irate Senshi, felt a sudden chill.

'_Half of me wants to run very, very fast. The other half wants to stay right here. What the hell?'_

"Oh, sensei," Venus called, drawing Ranma's attention away from the now-sulking Sailor Pluto. "I don't think you've introduced your friend."

Ranma had seen the look now adorning Venus and Jupiter's faces enough times (albeit directed at him) to recognise their intent and mentally grinned.

"Oh yeah, right." He said, striding to a startled Ryoga and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "This is Hibiki Ryoga, my good friend and rival."

"'Rival'?" asked Venus with a studied innocence. "He must be very skilled then, right?"

"Yup!" grinned Ranma at the tell-tale nervous sweat now appearing on the bandanna-bearing boy's forehead. "He's the only one in Nerima who can really challenge me anymore. Heck, you saw him earlier."

'_What's going on?'_ thought Ryoga, confused and apprehensive. _'Why is Ranma talking me up like this?'_

"He travels a lot too," continued Ranma. "I don't think there's anywhere he ain't been yet."

The looks he was getting from the two Senshi were, for some reason, making him feel like a plate of dumplings in front of Genma. And the weird glittering in the air around them-!

Hibiki Ryoga, master of the Bakusai Tenketsu, Nerima's one-man demolition team, was suddenly very, very afraid. That bastard Ranma! How dare he praise fum so fulsomely to two…attractive…girls…

Ok, something not quite right with that sentence.

Jerked from his ruminations by a yell of "oh crap!" and an iron grip on his wrist, the lost boy found himself being swiftly dragged off as Ranma (somehow applying Amaguriken speed to his mouth, it seemed) babbled an explanation.

"SorrygirlshavetogetbackfordinnerinvitedRyogatalktoyoutomorrowusualplaceandtimeforSpecialTrainingsorryforhittingyouGreenieokseeyoulaterbye!"

Feelings among the Senshi were mixed as the two martial maniacs took to the rooftops. Worry about this most recent opponent. Satisfaction at their growing skills.

Envy, at Ranma and Ryoga getting to enjoy a Kasumi-Sama-made meal.

And, on the part of a particular blond and brunette, a jumble of anticipation, calculation and battle plans. Yes, a certain cute, bandanna-wearing brawler's single days were numbered!

Minako and Makoto were on the hunt!

* * *

"Timeline 001 Probability: 70.73 percent, Plus/Minus .823 percent. Signal Drift: Three spikes detected. Continuing Alpha Directive"

* * *

"Thought you could run, huh Genma?"

"Growf!" **[Honestly, it was just a]** flip **[scroll! What's the big]** flip **[deal?]**

Shi Fu darted around the flung sign with a smirk. "Remember who taught you Panda Style, tubby. And it was not "just a scroll". You tried to steal the highest treasure of our valley!"

"Tigress wasn't too happy when you tried to engage your son to her, either." Added Po with a smirk as he joined the fray. "You might wanna avoid China for a while." He chuckled, paws flashing out, their speed belying his size.

"Indeed," grinned Shi Fu darkly, slipping a series of nerve strikes through the part-time panda's guard. "She and Viper are planning on having a "nice long chat" with you."

Soun groaned from his position on the sidelines of the fight as Genma paled (somehow quite obvious, even under the fur) and bounded over the garden wall and down the street, taking the fight with him.

"I swear, Saotome!" He roared, fire flickering in his eyes. "I will learn the Secret of the Signs yet! Damn Youuuuuuu!"

"Would you like a cup of tea father?"

"…yes please."

* * *

Secret Author Technique: Omake!

A flash, a moment of searing pain, and darkness claimed her.

The moment of shocked silence at the casual felling of one of their own was broken by an ear-splitting yowl and the crack of discharging plasma bolts.

"MiiiiiiiiiYAAAAA!"

Several minutes later, a shell-shocked Ranma crawled to the edge of the smoking, glass-lined crater now adorning the roadway.

Yes, it seemed the crab-thing was quite definitively dead.

Turning his attention from the gently clinking crater to the floating mass of spines above them, he cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah, good work Luna. Just…overkill, you think?"

"Miyah, miyaaah."

Somehow, the sense of embarrassed acquiescence was clear.

"Well," said Mercury in a shaky voice. "This answers one question, at least."

"What's that?" asked Moon, staring in fascination at what was, effectively, her pet spaceship.

"The disguise pens _do_ make a complete change."

"…miyah?"

"No Luna, that hull does not make you look fat."

* * *

**Author's Apologies:**  
Ok, time for the traditional "Smylingsnake apologises for taking so long to update" session. What can i say? Real Life and employment are eating into my writing time, my Muse seems to have run off to Perth and i've been having real troubles getting ideas for anything more than the most general details. Suffice to say that i have no idea when the next chapter will be done. i'm going as fast as i can, but there you go. sorry.

Anyway, now that the grovelling is done, time for

Reviews:

Hiryo: Sorry it wasn't faster, mate. thanks for the good wishes.

Nysk: Thanks very much. Somehow, the idea of genma doing ANYTHING to do with butterflies scares me.

Hero Slayer: I know what you mean, Tai kwon do can be a pain. all those splits...  
and yeah, considering all the varied styles in Ranma, i'm not sure there IS anything that can't be 'martialised'.

Tiger Timberwolf: Wow...um, thanks? Glad you liked it. expect a few more little asides and inserts in future chapters, too. Thanks!

Tri-Emperor of The Twilight: Ain't i a stinka?

JS1210326: I thought it worked. Po's a Kung-Fu panda, Genma's a Kung-fu panda...

starravenwolf: Thanks! i hope this has made it clear for the former. as to the latter, wonder no more!

RanmaChaos: Updating i can do. how fast is another matter.

deathgeonous: Yeah, sorry about that. Glad you liked it.

Jerrac: Damn, you have a point. i'll put some thought into that, i think. mught be able to plug a plothole and advance the story in one. hmm...

Quathis: Glad you liked it. I think i'll have a little more fun at nabiki's expense before the tale's over. As for Kasumi, i don't think perfection so much as the story focusing only on what she does well. Ranma specialises in the Art, and thus does it well. Kasumi specialises in matters domestic, is all. that being said, i get the impression that her learning curve might well mimic ranma's, given the right impetus...

Tergar no Konoha: Well, thanks. I don;t know how i do it either, truth to tell. i suspect i may just have a warped sense of humour.

Firehedgehog: Thanks.

Dumbledork: Aye, that was part of my thinking.

Midoriryu: Well thanks very much! good to hear you're liking it.

Anime-Ronin: he he he...

Bobboky: thanks!

Minstrel Savant: Yeah, but she escaped. next time, i'm using a radio tracker. As for Kung-Fu Panda, hope you liked the latest installment.

borg rabbit: Thanks. i'll see what i can do...

Cattsith: glad you liked it. i thought a little randomness was in order.

ThreadWeaver: I figure it was more shock at the notion of Kasumi getting carnal that jarred her mind into some odd paths. couple that with some flickers of attraction (ranma IS quite good looking, after all) and there you go!

Cor Strike FX: Yes. yes, i did.

GeorgeTobor: Ok, you make a good threat- Point! i said point! as i said above, i'll finish this story. what year i finish it in...

LunaRoseAF: Glad to help out.

hentai18ancilla: heh. yeah, i like seeing Nabiki off-balance. glad you liked it.

OBSERVER01: Thanks!

masaki yang yi1: I have one ot two ideas, though nothing concrete yet. i will say, there will be no curse cures. changes, maybe, but no cures.

shinikage: Thanks. character interaction is tricky sometimes. glad you approve.

Bree R.: Well, thanks very much! i'm always glad to get such positive feedback. it tells me i'm doing something right. cheers!

Prustan: Thanks. i do so like having characters display hidden depths. as for Artemis, i hadn't really thought of it. i figure the mau don't spend every waking hour with the senshi, so he wasn't there. as for the other two, well, Setsuna's made her appearance above. as for Mousse, wait and see.

Loatroll: Thanks.

ShineX: Thanks a lot. Glad you liked it, unrealisticness notwithstanding.

lord Martiya: Glad you liked it. as to the questions, in order: Probably not and Most likely.

Jimbobob5536: A good thought, but given what Lina does with those spells alone, combining them with Ranma techniques strikes me as a Very Dangerous Idea.  
Although..."Ranma Blade!" hmm...

Cyde: Thanks for the feedback and you do make some good points, but i don't really see it that way. Based on what i've seen in the manga and anime, Akane has one hell of a temper and rather less control of it than she should. Yes, i've exaggerated it, and yes, Ranma is hardly blameless or a saint, but this is how i see the characters and this is how i'm portraying them. I like to think i've presented a decent rationale for Akane's in-text actions, and you'll note that i've tamed things down a little in recent chapters, but the basic fact of the matter is, this is a work of fanfiction. whether Akane is like that in the Manga/Anime or not is less important , i feel, than whether her behaviour and personality are fitting for the plot of the story in which she is written. Granted, there are limits to what can be changed and still claim to be Ranma fanfiction, but i hardly think Akane with anger problems or a more polite Ranma are really all that out there.  
Anyway, thanks for the feedback. even if i don't fully agree with you, i'm grateful for the advice. thanks!

DimensionTravelerRyu: It's always the quiet ones, i know. As for the Avoiding Tardy technique, i figure Usagi just hasn't perfected it yet.

Wonderbee31: Glad you liked it. as for Kasumi, wait and see...

xDelta-Ha-chanx: well, here's an update. i'll do my best.

Steven Kodaly: Yeah, i prefer to know the names of my reviewers. as for nabiki? he he he...

edised: Hight praise! thanks mate.

Well, that's all for now. i'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. of course, i have no idea when that will be, but rest assured, i'll go my best.

Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own 'em. Not even a little.

**[Panda signs]**

**Sound Effects**

'_Thinking'_

"Computer Talk"

**Alright class, let's take the apology for the delay and the grovelling for forgiveness as read and move straight on to the story proper. Any objections? No? Excellent!**

* * *

Luna stared, aghast, at the savage feeding frenzy before her. Crunches, gulps and growls filled the air, and Luna decided to remain very, very still, lest she draw attention to herself.

Eventually, though, the sounds dies away, the beasts settling down, their hunger sated.

For now.

Staring in dismay at the scattering of crumbs remaining on what had formerly been a platter piled high with food, the black mooncat cast a critical gaze at the eight Senshi (and one Mau) now reclining on the tatami.

"Honestly, you lot! It's as though Usagi's table manners are contagious!"

"Like you were any, urp, different with that leftover sushi Ranma brought last training session." Grumbled Artemis, now sporting a gut-bulge so large as to give the impression that he had somehow ingested a softball.

"Yeah!" chimed in Minako. "Besides, after that fight we need comfort food, and there's nothing better for that than Kasumi-Sama's cookies!"

Realising from the chorus of nodding that further argument would be a lost cause, the black Mau sighed and settled back onto her cushion.

"Well, you've been 'comforted' now, Minako, so can we _please_ get back to the matter at hand?"

The Senshi, noting the absence of Delicious Food, pulled their exhausted bodies into something resembling attentiveness and cast their eyes to the resident blue-haired genius.

"Alright," Ami began, calling up data on the laptop. "The basic information I have on the 'Crystal Youma', for want of a better term, is that they are essentially a silica construct based around a 'seed' that provides form, energy and direction."

"Like with a normal youma?"

"Similar, but not identical," Ami nodded to Makoto. "Where a youma seed infects and animates some existing being or structure, these crystal cores seem to provide a template and build the body around it."

"Does that explain the regeneration?" queried Haruka, her tone uncharacteristically pensive.

"Yes. It looks as though as long as the core is intact and there is a source of silica, they can regenerate."

"Which is anywhere with stone, soil or glass." Grumbled Makoto. "Damn."

"It's not all bad, though," continued Ami with a reassuring smile. "While it is tougher than normal, the crystal seems to have all the normal vulnerabilities."

"So, it's brittle and easily broken?" asked Artemis (who had been feeling more than a little neglected of late).

"Yes, as well as thermal shock and low tensile strength. I'm fairly sure high-frequency vibrations would be effective as well."

'_Let them take the hint, let them take the hint…'_

"'Thermal shock'. Is that what you did, Ami?"

'_Squeeee! Thank you, Rei-chan!'_

"Yes, that's right. I had you heat the crystal as much as possible, then hit it with an ice attack. The uneven stresses caused by the combination of extreme heat and cold effectively tore it apart, thus exposing the core."

There was a moment of contemplative silence before Minako spoke, her tone dry.

"You've been just dying to explain that, haven't you?"

"Oh sweet kami, you have no idea."

"…ok," said Michiru, picking herself up from the face fault. "That covers the physical traits. What about the rest?"

"Yeah! That mean youma-thing had a laser! That's not playing fair! _I _should have a laser!"

Nodding to the aqua-haired Senshi of water (and stifling a sigh at the continued grumbling of Usagi, her heart now apparently set on a "Pretty lunar ray-gun of Doom!"), Ami glanced at the Mercury Computer before answering.

"It's speculation, unfortunately, but I suspect it manipulates the flow of light in the crystal into a coherent beam, like the core of a ruby laser. Silica doesn't normally work like that, but technically it doesn't normally move or fight either, so…"

"'There are more things on heaven and earth…'"

Utter silence filled the room.

"…What?" whined Usagi defensively. "Like Mina-chan's the only one who can quote things?"

"I think it's more that you actually remembered something from class." Replied Rei with a smirk. "I'm amazed you were awake to hear it, Odango-atama."

"Rei's so mean!"

The others breathed a sigh of relief. Things were back to normal.

"So," spoke up Jupiter, a hard note to her voice. "What do we have for killing them, assuming more show up?"

"Well, thermal stress, as we said," replied Ami. "Theoretically, anything that inflicts an unequal stress over a large enough area would break them and expose the core."

"Which we then smash."

"Which we then smash, yes. Thermal shock, high-frequency vibration, sudden, massive impact, all will break crystal. Whether they'll break these crystal youma, I don't know. It seems likely, though."

Taking in the look of malevolent anticipation now adorning Makoto's face, Ami made a mental note to avoid being between her friend and the next enemy.

'_Her expression has 'friendly fire' written all over it.'_

"It'd probably pay to work on this with Ranma-sensei tomorrow," said Haruka. "It'd be best to have as many ways to crush these things as possible, just in case they break from tradition and learn from their mistakes."

"This is all assuming that there are going to be more of these things, you know," interjected Luna, her tone slightly waspish. "There has only been one, after all. Don't you think you might be being a little paranoid?"

The silence that followed that particular comment drowned out even the birdsong from outside.

"…you know, it's really appropriate that you're already black, Ms. Pot." ventured Minako after a moment.

"Besides," added Rei over Luna's angry sputtering. "Even if it was just an isolated event, what's the worst that could happen by planning ahead and training? Oh dear, the Senshi have a wider range of attacks and options, whatever will we do?"

"So," piped up Artemis in the slightly-too-cheerful voice of one desperately seeking a subject change, "we talk with Ranma and arrange some extra training? Cool. Now, girls, I believe there are still a few of the muffins Kasumi-san sent yipe!"

Barely escaping with his tail attached, Artemis shared a resigned glance with his frustrated fellow feline as the sounds of the Senshi snack squabble drifted in from the next room.

"Told you that 'Frantic Gecko' technique would come in handy," she sighed as the two Mau gently swung from the ceiling.

* * *

It was a strange mood that surrounded the Tendo dining table that evening, primarily due to Ryoga's presence. Shocks had been coming thick and fast over the last few hours, after all, and the poor lost boy had not yet found the time to mentally decompress. As a result, the Hibiki youth's demeanour could best be described as borderline catatonic, were it not for the fact that he retained enough awareness to return Ranma's playful jabs, defend his plate from a predatory Genma (Ranma being seated by Kasumi and thus out of reach) and somehow still grow flushed and bashful when Akane (sigh) addressed him.

Ranma had, on the way back from the fight, given Ryoga as complete an explanation as possible without revealing any secret identities, which was part of the problem. Ranma getting together with Kasumi-san he could deal with (although, he'd thought Kasumi-san would have had better taste than that). Akane (sigh) being ok with it was a little further out there, but he could cope. The training in Tendo-Ryu, new techniques and Akane-san fighting her sister? Business as usual, no problem.

Ranma training and fighting beside the Sailor Senshi against youma and giant crystal laser-shooting crab-scorpions? With Kasumi-san's apparent approval? _That_ was where he was having problems.

'_Still, if anyone could find a giant crystal laser-shooting crab-scorpion in Tokyo, it'd be Saotome.' _

So engrossed in his thoughts was he that he nearly missed the eldest Tendo daughter's question, prompting a slight twitch (neatly flicking Genma's questing chopsticks into the koi pond) and sudden attentiveness.

"Er, sorry Kasumi-san. What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd like to stay here tonight, Ryoga-kun? You look a little tired after your outing, after all."

"Um, er, that's very kind of you, Kasumi-san, but-"

"Ah, come on Ryoga! You could help out with Kas-chan's training in the morning too." Grinned Ranma, amused at his trapped expression.

"Oh yes, please, Ryoga-kun! I need someone else to train with!" exclaimed Akane, unknowingly destroying the last of the bandanna-bearer's objection. "Ranma and daddy are ok-"

"Oi!"

"-but it's always good to have another victim, er, sparring partner. Please, Ryoga-kun?"

'_Ranma's been teaching that puppy-eyes thing, I see.' _He thought, sweatdropping.

"Well then, I guess I'll take you up on your offer, Kasumi-san. Thank you very much."

Mission accomplished, the table went back to their meal.

'_Today has been a very strange day.'_ Thought Ryoga as he busied himself with his rice. _'Fight Ranma, fight __with__ Ranma, the Senshi-'_

He shivered for a moment.

'_-the orange and green ones scare me. And now I'm helping out with Kasumi-san and Akane-san's training. What a day.'_

Ah well. That last one, at least, he could deal with.

'_After all, how tough could Kasumi-san be?'_

* * *

**ThumpCrunch!**

Had Ryoga's head not been spinning from its sharp introduction to the dojo floor, he might have recalled his dismissive thought from the night before with some irritation at his foolishness. As it was, it was only through the bakusai tenketsu training that he remained more or less coherent.

Now if only those annoying birds would stop orbiting his head…

"Where did you learn that move, Onee-chan?" asked Akane in a slightly shocked voice. "I don't remember daddy mentioning anything like that."

"Oh no, I saw that one on television the other night. Ran-kun suggested several programs with interesting styles in them."

"What style is that from?" groaned Ryoga, silently praising the cushioning effect of multiple bandanna layers.

Kasumi frowned prettily. "I'm not sure, actually. It was a tournament between two men in interesting costumes and tight-fitting masks. It seemed rather agressive to me, but some of their techniques were interesting."

"So, did that move have a name?" queried Ryoga, fighting a sinking feeling.

"Yes, I think they called it a 'Pacific Suplex' Ryoga-kun. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

'_I was put in a Puroresu move by the goddess of Nerima. My life has become truly strange.'_

"Alright then. While Ryoga-kun recovers from his loss ("Hey!"), I'll spar with you, Onee-chan. I wanna see what Ranma and daddy have been teaching you."

"That's fine, Akane-chan. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

'_Huh,'_ thought Ryoga over Akane's irate sputtering._ 'Saotome Trash-Talking Technique as well. Ranma's taking her training pretty seriously.'_

Protests aside, the young man was grateful for the break. However tough you may be or become, the simple fact of the matter is that being slammed head-first into the floor _hurts_.

Yup. Sitting out and watching the two sisters spar sounded just fine right now.

"Ready, Onee-chan?"

"Ready!"

"Then let's go!"

Fiercely grinning, Akane rushed at her sister, firing a series of sharp jabs to keep her on the defensive.

Meeting the attack, Kasumi responded with a compass step to the left and, seizing her sister's extended right arm in a spiralling joint lock, turned in an attempt to force her opponent to her knees.

"Not today, Onee-chan!" shouted Akane cheerfully, breaking the hold through main strength. Both fighters stepped back, Kasumi shaking off the sting from some lucky hits from her forearms, Akane carefully flexing her elbow.

Another moment of stillness, each combatant preparing themselves. Then-

"Tendo-Ryu: Hailstorm Dance!" Akane's limbs blurred as the young woman lunged at her sister. Punches, strikes, kicks and blows flickered through the air, slower than the Amaguriken, Ryoga noted, but blindingly fast nonetheless.

And through it all, Kasumi drifted like a leaf in a stream, avoiding the whistling strikes seemingly by instinct.

Akane, scowling in frustration, forced her strikes still faster (unknowingly making use of her ki), only to have her frustration shift to apprehension as here sister's ever-present smile took on a distinctly evil cast.

"Kasumi-Ryu: Dance of the Five-Star Chef!"

What followed was, to Ryoga, more reminiscent of a slapstick comedy than a sparring match. Akane, by now equal parts alarmed and annoyed, was throwing strikes furiously, the air almost ripping from their speed and force.

And Kasumi-

Kasumi looked like nothing so much as someone cooking a meal with invisible utensils, utterly stymieing Akane's efforts in the process.

A twist and reach, as though retrieving something from a shelf, slipped around a torso strike and stuck a leg into her opponent's path. Setting a frying pan aside jammed an elbow into her opponent's gut, the motion of the whisk that followed launching a series of pinpoint strikes to the arms. Finally, the "Play of the Table-Setting" ended with Akane knocked from her feet with Kasumi (somehow) kneeling primly in seiza on her back.

"Oh my, Akane-chan, do you give up?"

After a few experimental twists confirmed that no, she could not, in fact, escape, Akane sighed and nodded.

Only to be blasted to her feet in shock at the joyful yell of "Yatta!" that was her sister's response.

"I did it! I did it! My first special attack! I beat Akane-chan, finally! Yatta! Oh my, I can't wait to tell Ranma-kun!"

"So, Onee-chan-"

Pausing in her joyful dance of glee, Kasumi coughed slightly and visibly composed herself.

"Ahem. Er, yes Akane-chan?"

"What was that move? The motions looked familiar, but I couldn't place them."

"Oh, that was a move Ran-kun inspired, 'Dance of the Five-Star Chef'."

"'Ranma inspired'?" cut in Ryoga, suddenly fascinated. "What do you mean?"

Walking over to the wall Ryoga was leaning against, both sisters took a seat before Kasumi began her explanation.

"Akane-chan already knows part of this, Ryoga-kun, but when I started training in Tendo-Ryu I was having a terrible time. I felt clumsy and awkward and upset. In the end, Ran-kun suggested I picture somewhere I felt calm and in control when I practiced, which for me was preparing a big meal in the kitchen. That helped me so much that I wanted to expand on the idea a little."

"Martial Arts Housekeeping." Mumbled Ryoga in sudden understanding.

"Eh?"

"If I'm following this," continued Ryoga at Kasumi's gesture of invitation, "Kasumi-san is using the motions of a chef in a kitchen as a base for an attack pattern, like the Shaolin use the motions of animals. Is that right, Kasumi-san?"

The saintly woman favoured him with a smile.

"Essentially, yes, Ryoga-kun. A cook needs to be aware of their surroundings, to be economical and precise in their motions and to ensure all takes place in the right sequence and at the right time."

"Well, my back says it worked, alright," agreed Akane with a grimace. "Did you really have to kneel on me, though?"

"Oh no," replied Kasumi innocently. "That was just for fun."

Contrary to popular conception, it is possible to facefault while seated.

'_I'm not sure I like Playful Kasumi.'_ Grumbled the bluenette mentally. _'She's got a nasty streak.'_

Hauling herself to her feet, Akane took in the eager look on her sister's face and sighed in resignation.

'_The same look as when she's learning a new recipe,'_ she thought, mentally bidding farewell to the rest of the morning.

"So…"said Ryoga, apparently drawing the same conclusion. "Any idea of when Ranma'll be back? To help with your training, I mean."

"What's he doing, anyway?" added Akane. "He mentioned picking up some supplies?"

"Yes, Ran-kun is collecting some training equipment for his students and me."

"We have equipment here, though," pointed out Akane, gesturing at the racks of shinai, training dummies and assorted other tools of the dedicated martial artist.

"Yea, I know, but Ran-kun told me he's planning something special, so he needs something out of the ordinary."

Both listeners paled as they contemplated what Ranma, of all people, might consider 'special training' and offered a silent prayer for his victims, before shivering in silent dread at the eager gleam in Kasumi's eye.

"Now, we still have a little time before I need to start on lunch, and I have some more manoeuvres I'd like to test out, so…"

'_It's going to be a long day.' _Thought Ryoga, a slight whimper escaping him. _'Hurry back, Ranma!'_

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Welcome home Ran-kun!" Kasumi beamed as she emerged from the kitchen, apron tied over her gi. "I thought you had a training session today."

Ranma nodded, taking Kasumi into a quick hug before joining her at the table.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back out in a while. The girls wanted a break, and I figured they earned it, so…"

"I see." Said Kasumi, passing him a bowl of rice. "I do hope you're not being too hard on them, Ran-kun."

* * *

"Come on Usagi, that boulder isn't even a tonne! Three more laps!"

"Hate…you…"

"Oh my, is this one of your cookies in my hand?"

"Waaah!"

---

"Ok Minako, for every three pieces you bust that rock into, I will give you one brownie."

"Dark chocolate?"

Ranma nodded, his expression serious. "With _walnuts_, too."

"DIE, ROCK!"

* * *

"…Nothing they're not ultimately willing to do, no."

Kasumi made a mental note to restock her baking ingredients.

"Oh, that reminds me!" said Ranma suddenly. "I was wondering if you'd like to come out for training this afternoon? The girls really wanna meet you."

"Oh! Um, well, I don't know. Juuban is quite a way off, we'd have to rush back home for dinner…"

"Well, um…" mumbled the pigtailed one, once more doing a striking impression of a certain lost boy. "I thought we could, um, go out for dinner?"

'_Oh yeah. Smooth, Saotome, real smooth!'_

"Well…yes. Yes! Yes, that sounds wonderful! Should I bring anything?"

"Just a change of clothes, Kas-chan." replied Ranma, grinning in relief.

Favouring him with a smile at the honorific, the young woman busied herself with her meal.

"Oh yeah," said Ranma after a few minutes of companionable silence. "How did your training go today?"

Taking in the radiant smile on his fiancée's beautiful face, Ranma tuned out briefly, a goofy grin making its way onto his features.

'_I'm a lucky, lucky man.'_

* * *

"So…tired…"

Usagi's groan was echoed (either in voice or in spirit) by all present, moon-cabbits included.

Ranma-sensei was brutal! Warm, nice, slightly goofy Ranma vanished the moment training started, only to be replaced with Ranma-sensei, the evil, wicked, make-a-drill-sergeant-weep-with-professional-envy martial arts instructor from hell. Makoto would later remark that the only training cliché Ranma-sensei had failed to borrow and build upon had been the eighties power-ballad montage scene.

'_Figures. The one cliché we could have lived with, but nooooo.'_

Practicing kata blindfolded? Hah! Try blindfold, earmuffs and nose-plugs.

Running laps while weighted down? "Alright girls, grab a boulder each and let's go!"

No catching flies with chopsticks here, oh no. More like intercepting paintballs flung at high speed from odd angles.

While blindfolded.

'_Where on earth did Ranma-sensei get all these things, anyway?'_ wondered a wincing Ami, gingerly applying ointment to her bruises.

---

A district away, the proprietor of 'Hoshi's Esoteric Training Supplies' sneezed abruptly. Rubbing his nose, he shrugged and returned to updating the Tendo/Saotome account.

---

Still, as tired as they were, as bruised, scraped, twisted and aching as they were, as much as they wished upon Ranma-sensei a painful fate (and oh, they did), they had to admit that there were indeed some good points to the training.

First, their definite improvement in ability. Just an hour ago, Minako had managed to smash a meter-wide boulder into fragments with a single punch (brownies were both her weakness and, apparently, her greatest strength). Ami herself was becoming, according to the others, downright frightening with her various ice weapons (shredding eight dummies in ten seconds when informed that one contained a box of chocolate truffles) and Makoto was beside herself with glee at her first non-transformed roof-hop. Granted, it had been to avoid a barrage of ink-filled water balloons, but she'd done it!

Even little Hotaru had been showing improvement. Pronounced by Ranma-sensei to be unsuited to any of the harder styles he was teaching the others (to take proper advantage of their sailor-forms' strength and toughness), he had taken the delicate girl through an intensive course of judo, aikido, pa gua and had finished off with a firm grounding in tai chi chuan. Already, the elfin girl was looking better, moving with an increased grace and poise.

The most jarring change, though, was on the part of Usagi. Sure, she cried when Ranma threatened her cookies as motivation and cheered when they were given as a reward. Yes, when the training halted for a moment, she would grumble.

But she did not whine, argue, or stop. The long haired blond took every mad training technique Ranma-sensei could come up with and faced it head-on. Weight training, running, sparring (and she'd tagged Haruka a good one earlier), she faced them all.

"Ranma-sensei is doing all this to help us keep people safe," she had said when a curious Ami (used to hearing Usagi's litany of complaints about gym class) had asked her about it. "I'm not going to be silly or childish about something as important as that."

Hearing those words, spoken in tones of utter certainty, had kindled a fire in her friends, a determined drive that was still present, much to Ranma's pleasure and satisfaction.

There had been extra cookies at their next break, much to _Usagi's_ pleasure and satisfaction.

Yes, the training was going quite well indeed.

Now if only it didn't _hurt_ so much!

"I'm back, ladies!"

An atavistic shiver overtook the Senshi as the cheery voice of their sensei came from outside. Slowly, painfully (Makoto giving a now quietly crying Usagi a comforting hug), they clambered to their feet and headed for the door-

To halt in surprise at Ranma-sensei's companion. Taking in the full chestnut hair, the warm, gentle smile, and the way Ranma-sensei's arm remained firmly but gently clamped around her waist, a faint aura of envy flickered around the collected Senshi.

"Ladies," said Ranma, blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil of his students. "I'd like you to meet Tendo Kasumi, my fiancée. Kas-chan, the Sailor Senshi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," the graceful girl bowed. "Ranma-kun suggested I join in with your training, so…" she trailed off, blinking.

"Oh my," she continued, noting the 'staring into headlights' look on the faces of all present, moon-cabbits included. "Are they alright, Ran-kun?"

"T-Tendo Kasumi?" croaked Rei, a slight shiver evident in her hands.

"Hai."

"Brownie Baker?" asked Minako, eyes very intent.

"Er, hai?"

"She of the kitchen and dojo, provider of the Food Divine?" breathed Makoto, her air that of one hoping against hope.

"Um…possibly?"

Ranma, knowing the collective intake of breath for what it was, resignedly covered his ears while gesturing to Kasumi to do the same.

"EEEEEEEEE!!! The Goddess has arrived!"

"What on earth have you been telling them about me, Ran-kun?" murmured Kasumi in a tone equal parts exasperated and flattered.

"Good things, good things. I might have gotten a _little_ carried away on how nice you are, but the 'goddess' thing is Rei's fault. She's a Miko, and when I said your miso soup was "food of the gods", well…" he grinned sheepishly.

Turning back to the Senshi (now locked in a joyful group hug), he cleared his throat.

"Now girls, Kasumi-chan's going to be joining us for the afternoon's training, but don't think this changes anything! The Rule of the Cookies is still in effect and I expect results, or I may have to spoil my dinner."

"Waah!"

"Still won't work, Usagi. So, out to the clearing, warm up and get started on rapid sparring, switching off every two minutes. Luna, Artemis, keep them on task, ok? Kasumi-chan and me'll be along shortly. Go!"

With a heartrending groan, the Senshi jogged around the temple and out of sight, the surprisingly fast moon cabbits easily keeping up.

"So, what do you want me to do, Ran-kun?" asked Kasumi. "I hardly think I'll be much of a challenge to a group of superheros, after all."

Ranma flashed a grin as the pair followed after the younger girls at an easy pace.

"Actually, I'd say you're equal or ahead of all but Makoto and Haruka in terms of skill, Kas-chan." he replied comfortingly. "They're the only ones with any formal training, really. The others have basically been relying on their magic and strength boost, at least from what Ami told me."

"Besides," he continued as the trees gave way to the now-familiar clearing. "The girls have all been training in hard styles, except for Hotaru-chan, o'course. It'll do them good to face a softer style like yours. Also," his smile gained something of an edge. "I can't wait to see some of these special moves you mentioned over lunch."

'_Oh dear. Ran-kun's got his 'Evil Sensei' grin on again.' _Thought Kasumi as Ranma strode out to correct Usagi's stance. _'It's so cute how he enjoys teaching so much.'_

"Ok Kasumi, you pair up with Minako." The pigtailed one gestured to the blond in question. "Makoto, you and I are going to watch and offer advice after our spar. Once everyone's faced everyone else, transform and start again. Begin!"

As sounds of combat filled the clearing, Kasumi bowed to her oddly-nervous-seeming opponent before darting forward, a faint but bright smile on her face.

This was going to be so much fun!

---

"Graagh!"

"Haruka! Temper!"

"Sorry, sensei." The androgynous blond sighed as she glared at her opponent, standing to her side in a basic ready stance.

"That's enough for now, anyway," said Ranma, walking by the line of combatants. Based on all the huffing and puffing, Haruka was inclined to agree. Ranma-sensei had pushed them extra hard today, and it was beginning to show in the form of the gentle tremors of muscle fatigue, the gritty eyes from concentrating on an opponent's motions and-

**Gurglegrowl**

-the 'gentle' rumbling of Usagi's stomach.

Even Kasumi-sensei was looking tired, although her predominantly soft style made it less obvious than the others, something Haruka found more than a little aggravating. Sure, against something that could drain ones life-force, a soft, grappling style would be more liability than asset, and sure, the elegant girl had had personal training from both Ranma-sensei _and_ the Master of her family's style, and sure, she provided delicious food, so Haruka could forgive her a lot…

But to be beaten by a self-admitted, less-than-a-month novice! That was just embarrassing!

Her instructor's voice broke through her mental grumbling as the panting girls stirred in anticipation.

"Ok, that's the physical conditioning done for the-"

"Day?" interjected Usagi hopefully.

"-moment."

"Aww…"

"-So it's on to technique. Everyone transform please."

Ranma grinned at the look of open-mouthed wonder on the face of his beloved as activation phrases were shouted, swirling light shows appeared and tracksuits altered to stylised fuku.

"Cool, huh?" he chuckled gently.

"It's beautiful, Ran-kun. I'm so glad I came along."

"Me too, Kas-chan. Now," he turned to the Senshi as the magic flares faded, "I make that an average of three seconds faster to transform than last time. Well done! Ok, Kasumi-chan and I are going to be fighting with each of you one-on-one. Just like we talked about, focus on the feeling of your transformation and just let yourself move."

The Senshi smiled in anticipation, Kasumi in slight alarm. It was another of Ranma-sensei's surprising moments of insight. After observing some recordings of previous Senshi battles, a few questions with Ami and the moon cabbits and a quick experiment with Hotaru had led to the startling but extremely welcome discovery that their muscle memory, reflexes and combat-sense developed much, much faster in their Senshi forms. Initially sceptical (not of the fact, but the stated speed of the increase), the Senshi had been convinced by the sight of an ecstatic Hotaru moving smoothly through a mid-level tai chi form, a form they would swear she had had no knowledge of just an hour before.

"It makes sense when you think about it," Ranma had said when the barrage of excited questions had faded. "The Senshi are soldiers, fighters, right? Well then," he said at their confirming nods, "a soldier who can learn a new style or technique faster's a better soldier. Makes sense to have that as a feature of your transformation."

"So…" Minako had ventured in a hopeful tone. "If we practice in our fuku, we'll learn moves and styles a lot faster?"

Ranma nodded. "That's right."

"Yay!"

"So, we can spend more time on your conditioning!"

"Boo!"

Ranma-sensei had docked her two cookies for her poor attitude.

Back in the present, Ranma dusted his hands briskly.

"Ok Kas-chan. Start with the mid-level soft forms and work up from there. Haruka, Makoto and Minako in that order. I'll be doing the same with the hard forms, starting with Hotaru. Everyone waiting, observe the fight and try to feel the movements. Ready?"

A collective "Hai!" was heard.

"Good. Begin!"

Darting toward the tomboyish blond, Kasumi once more chuckled with excitement. She would probably have been quite pleased to know that her smile mirrored the one now adorning her fiancée's face.

---

Time passed. Noon drifted toward dusk. The western sky flushed crimson as the sun began its final descent, painting the main hall of Hikawa Shrine red, as well as the collection of limp, exhausted piles of fatigue that inhabited it.

"Uggghhhhhh…"groaned Rei, glaring accusingly at the only figure still upright. "How…are…you…not…dead…?"

"I'm just that good, I guess." Ranma replied smugly, before a chiding look from Kasumi (who was, incidentally, making good on her earlier daydream and indulging in a bit of acceptable-in-company snuggling) prompted him to assume a more serious expression.

"It's mostly just pure physical conditioning. Being on the road all my life's been pretty bad most times, but at least it's made me strong."

"And the rest?" inquired Haruka, her generally hardier constitution aiding her recovery.

"Ki manipulation. Ki can be used to strengthen your muscles, right? Well, at a certain level of ability, you can use it to help you recover faster. Tricky, but do-able."

Usagi was suddenly (without apparently moving through the intervening space) at Ranma's feet, puppy-dog eyes fairly shining up at him.

"Please please please teach us! My legs huuuurrrrt…"

Sweatdropping slightly, the pigtailed youth awkwardly shuffled away from the pleading girl, nervously glancing at Kasumi out of instinct. Heartened by the serene, affectionate glance she sent in reply, he looked back to Usagi.

"I would, but it needs a level of control for your ki that don't have yet. Besides, it only works up to a point, and you're all past that, so it'd do more harm than good. Sorry."

"And on that note," said Ranma briskly as he rose to his feet, taking Kasumi's hand and gently drawing her up as well, "Kasumi and I have somewhere to be. Get some food and rest and be back here by eight am, ok?"

"Haiii…"

"Actually, Ran-kun, I would like to talk with your friends alone for a moment. Meet you at the main gate?"

Ranma looked at Kasumi oddly for a moment before mentally shrugging.

"Sure Kas-chan, I'll meet you there. Don't take too long, though. We don't wanna get caught in the evening rush."

"Don't worry, Ran-kun." she said as the youth slid the shoji closed, casting the room into semi-darkness. "I just need to make a few points, that's all…"

---

A few minutes later saw the gentle girl trotting up the great Torii that marked the entrance to the shrine lands.

"That didn't take long," remarked Ranma as he carefully gathered the young woman into his arms preparatory to the run to the restaurant.

"No, it wasn't anything all that important," Kasumi replied, nearly purring in contentment as the strong arms encircled her. "Just clarifying a few points, that's all."

"Like what?"

"A rule entitled 'Look, but don't touch'." The gentle woman smirked as the pair took to the rooftops.

---

Back in the hall, no-one moved. Makoto was pure white, Haruka was shivering uncontrollably and Luna's tail was puffed out like a bottlebrush. Only Hotaru and Artemis appeared normal, though even they were affected.

"…Kasumi-sama is scary…" whispered Usagi, to the other's silent agreement.

A few more minutes passed in fearful silence.

"…I'm hungry."

And the moment was lost.

* * *

The next morning saw the Senshi wide awake and, if not precisely ready and eager for training, at least willing to entertain the notion. The scale of said willingness ranged from Rei, Haruka and Ami (all quite used to rising early, for shrine duties, from natural inclination and through long-ingrained study habits, respectively) to Minako, Artemis and Usagi (for whom there was no real difference between "eight A.M" and "the middle of the night"), with the rest evenly spread between.

Ranma, to judge from the expression of barely-restrained anticipation on his face (and to Minako's silent disgust), appeared to be of the former group, bound and determined to inflict his never-to-be-sufficiently-damned energy on poor, innocent souls yearning for the loving embrace of pillow and plushie.

"Poetic, Minako." Grinned Ranma at the suddenly wide-awake and panicked blond. "Of course, I'm going to have to add to the training now, you realise."

Minako, feeling the air thicken with the glares of her companions, silently attempted to achieve invisibility.

"Ok!" Ranma decided to take pity on the imperilled Senshi. "Yesterday you trained your bodies. Today, it's your magic we'll work on. I aim for you to improve the speed, force, control and variety of your transformations and attacks."

The expressions that met the pigtailed instructor were quite a study in contrasts. Anticipation was a good portion of it, certainly, anticipation of being stronger, better, tougher, more effective as the defenders they had been in many ways born to be.

On the other hand, the amazing effectiveness of Ranma-sensei's training was perfectly balanced by its deviousness and potential for pain and exhaustion, so the anticipation was tempered with a goodly portion of utter dread.

Judging by the glint in their sensei's eye, this was both apparent and appreciated.

"So now, the first drill; the fastest time I've recorded for your transformations is thirty seconds. I aim for you to halve that, so right now, transform and change back ten times in a row. The Senshi who gets through the fastest gets to take one item from the Picnic Basket 'o Goodies."

One could well have kindled a campfire from the flames of determination in the Senshi's eyes at _that_ pronouncement.

Henshin rods were raised, activation phrases shouted and magical light bathed the clearing as Ranma said a silent prayer of thanks for Nabiki's hard-learned lessons.

'_It's really true,'_ he thought. _'It's all a matter of finding the right motivation.'_

Five minutes later saw a delighted Hotaru munching on a decadently large slice of brownie and the rest of the Senshi looking at her with drooling envy and at Ranma with trepidation.

"Ok," he said as a happy sigh announced Hotaru's consumption of the delectable treat. "Not bad, not bad. Anything from five to twenty seconds off the transformation time. Well done. From now, every time you transform, I want you to make it faster, even if it's just a second each time. Quick to transform equals quick to the fight, right?"

"Haaaiii."

"Good!" he smirked. "Another two times with the Henshin drill, then we'll move on."

"Awww..."

'_Oh yes,'_ he mentally chortled, _'that's the stuff. Is this how the old ghoul felt teaching me? I can see why she did it.'_

"They're faster already." Observed Artemis from his position on a convenient boulder. Ranma nodded absently, attention fixed on the magical lightshow, when a thought occurred.

"Hey, that green-haired girl who tried to blast me, what's her name…"

"Sailor Pluto, Meioh Setsuna." Supplied Luna, awkwardly scrabbling onto the rock (dratted ears!) next to her counterpart.

Ranma nodded in thanks. "Yeah, her. Know why she isn't here? I mean, I'm training the Senshi, and she's a Senshi, ain't she?"

"She hasn't been home since Friday night, I think," offered Hotaru between Henshin. "She was muttering to herself, using a lot of those words Michiru-mama says I shouldn't use but Haruka-papa used when Michiru-mama isn't around."

"Oh yeah," chuckled Artemis nervously as Hotaru, message delivered, went back to her drills (and a certain Bishounen blond began to sweat under the arctic glare of her lover), "I knew there was something I was forgetting! I told her about the training, but she said something about the time gates, butterflies, needing a big drink and a whole lot of techno-jargon I couldn't follow, then hung up. I'm guessing she's not coming, sorry."

Waving off the white moon-cabbit's apology, the young sensei nodded approvingly as the Senshi went into the second rep of the drill.

"Nah, it's alright Artemis. Just a shame, you know- No resting, Usagi! Ten more shifts!"

"Hai…"

"-she looked like she knew some interesting tricks. You're slowing down, Ami! Keep up the pace!"

"H-Hai!"

"Haruka, less posing, more transforming!"

"Hai, Shisho!"

"I really hope she gets past that," grumbled Ranma, sweatdropping at the blond's earnest tone.

Artemis nodded. "I know. It's creepy seeing her go all fangirly, even if it is good motivation for her."

"At least she doesn't giggle madly and blush when you talk to her anymore." Added Luna teasingly from her patch of sunlight.

"Though now I come to think of it, the blushing's mainly when you're in your girl form, so maybe Michi- Ow!"

"Thanks Luna," murmured the dark haired youth as said being smartly cuffed Artemis about the head. The litany of protests from the felinoid faded at the click of a stopwatch as the lightshow faded, leaving the Senshi, to a woman, slumped and gasping.

"Good, very good, even faster that time!" Ranma grinned approvingly as he rummaged through the basked of goodies. "Good enough, in fact, that you have earned a treat."

Heads snapped up at the magic words in time to register the rapidly approaching paper-wrapped objects. It was a tribute to their training that each bundle was smartly swatted from the air on pure instinct.

"Good reflexes, too," Ranma smirked at the sound of rustling paper faded into squeals of delight as the home made red bean buns were received.

"Eat up and get your energy back ladies. Five minutes and then we're working on doing without the transformation phrase and lightshow."

"But the phrase triggers the transformation," protested Minako, looking up from her treat. "How can we transform without the words?"

"Well…" began Ranma, now the focus of attention and surprisingly comfortable with it. "I've been thinking. The magic's in you, right, not the Henshin pens? Otherwise, anyone who grabbed a pen and said the words could transform."

The Senshi nodded. That made sense.

"So I figured, the rod and the phrase are really tools for channelling the magic properly, like hand seals and emotions in ki attacks. Same principle and all."

Already attentive, Rei, Makoto and Haruka perked up still more at the mention of ki attacks as Ranma continued.

"Now, it might not work, but if the Henshin rods and the words _are_ just tools, it should be possible to transform without 'em. The fact that you can speed up the transformation through will's a good sign, I think." He grinned. "Being able to transform gagged and without your magic stick'd be a fun surprise to spring on a bad guy, ne?"

Ignoring the frankly evil grins that had appeared on her friend's faces at the thought, Ami spoke.

"How sure are you that this is possible, sensei?"

Ranma considered for a moment before answering.

"Pretty sure. Your magic seems kinda similar to my ki attacks, just a different source for the power. I don't really need to shout the attack name anymore, but it helps my focus when I do. I can't think of any real reason you shouldn't be able to do the same with a little work. And on that note," his tone quickly became brisk as he rose to his feet and dusted himself off, "finish your snacks and on your feet. There's training to be done!"

The chorus of groans (half joking, half very, very real) that arose at his words warmed his heart.

'_Yup, I really like teaching.'_

* * *

In the end, the work of three hours and more than a little baked-goods bribery bore Ranma's theory out. Ordering the Senshi to transform while focusing on the distinctive sensation of the magic, followed by changing back, then repeating the process with progressively quieter activation phrases had worked quite well, though there had been a few close calls when concentration slipped mid-henshin. The grass would probably grow back, but Ranma doubted the poor sapling would ever be quite the same.

When all the Senshi had managed to transform with a whisper at the very loudest and the Henshin rod no closer than a meter (apparently it provided a link to the magical energy needed, so it couldn't be eliminated entirely, just used further and further away), they had moved on to avoiding the "Magic Disco Display", as Ranma termed it, to Usagi's visible ire.

That task proved rather more difficult.

Apparently, the Henshin lightshow was the magical equivalent of static electricity on a TV screen, energy bleed-off from the transformation process, or at least so said the Mercury Computer, font of all Senshi knowledge (when asked the correct question, that is). As such, eliminating the light-and-twinkle show would be difficult at best.

Ranma had been flummoxed, and the Senshi hopeful of an early break when Haruka had made a suggestion.

"So, it'll take way too much effort to just stop the lightshow, right?"

Ami nodded after a quick glance at the laptop's display.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Our planetary links lack the fine control to eliminate the bleed-off from the energy levels they channel. Apparently, that level of control would be too delicate for combat."

"You know, I always wondered about that," said Minako to Michiru as an aside. "It never made sense for a soldier to have a big flare-up making them stand out like a sore toe."

"A bug rather than a feature, as it were," replied the elegant woman, stifling a wince at the mangled saying.

"I…I don't get it…"

"-so," continued Haruka, ignoring the side conversation, "if we can't block out the bleed-off, how about we use it?"

"Eh?" came the consensus cry of the group, Ranma and Mau included.

"I mean, somehow pull the wasted magic back in, maybe even make the strength boost bigger or the armour tougher or something."

The silence that met that question was nonetheless loud with the sound of eleven brains furiously considering, the expressions of their owners making it clear that the idea was one they liked a great deal, oh my yes.

"So, do you think it's doable?" asked the tomboyish blond.

"In…_theory_, yes." Replied the resident blue-haired genius. "At least, I can't think of any reasons it wouldn't. Luna, Artemis?"

The felinoids shared a thoughtful look before turning back to the group with a shrug (a gesture, incidentally, that looks quite odd on a cabbit).

"Honestly?" started Artemis. "I can't recall anything like that, but it's not like I was a scientist or a thaumaturge or anything."

"Nor I." added Luna. "It seems plausible to me, but my knowledge of magical engineering is all practical. The theory…" she trailed off with a regretful sigh before being swept up by Usagi. A few minutes of ear-scritchies (and the cabbit forms had a _lot _of ear to scritch!) and the resultant mood improvement later and the black moon-cabbit continued.

"No, as much as I wish I could tell you one way or another, I think this will come down to direct testing."

"You mean, one of us will transform while trying to keep the magic in and you all watch?" gulped Usagi, her look of concern mirroring that on the faces of Hotaru, Minako and Makoto.

"That's right." Chirped Ami brightly, calling up applications on the Mercury Computer.

There was a thoughtful pause.

"Not it!"

Not-! Damn!" griped Minako as she glared at the smug Usagi (_'Ten years of fighting with Shingo over chores, baby. Yeah!'_). "I don't wanna be the guinea pig! I'm _always_ the guinea pig! I might blow up or something!"

"Which is why I will be the subject." Interjected Ami, her tone firm. "I have the lowest attack power of the Senshi," she ticked off her fingers at the shocked and questioning looks, "my transformation is short and mild, meaning less energy to break loose if something goes wrong, and besides Hotaru-chan, I would benefit the most from an increase in strength or toughness and Hotaru's too powerful to make a safe test subject. No offence."

"None taken." Replied the petite powerhouse with a smile.

"Besides, I've already set the Mercury Computer to record, so we may as well do this, right?"

The Senshi, as one, took several paces to the rear. Then several more as Ami raised her Henshin rod and (with a look of intense concentration) called out "Mercury Star Power!"

To general astonishment and gratification, it seemed to be working. A slow distortion surrounded the bluenette, her garb somehow flickering between her casual blouse-and-slacks outfit and her blue-trimmed fuku.

Right at the point where the audience had started to hope for success, though, something went awry. Ami's face twisted in concentration as she fought for control, only to be surrounded in a chaotic cloud of blue light, freezing mist and flying ice crystals, her friends and trainer bolting for cover.

"Everyone, sound off!" called Ranma, gently placing a shocked but blushing Hotaru back on her feet and looking cautiously around the tree he was sheltering behind. "Any injuries?"

"Me and Michiru are ok," called Makoto from behind one of the training boulders.

"I've got Luna and Artemis, we're fine!" added Minako. "Although, Luna's tail looks like a bottlebrush- Ow!"

"Rei? Haruka?"

"I'm fine." Replied the Miko with a groan. "Haruka-san, while I appreciate the assist, was the rugby tackle really necessary?"

"Ehehe. Sorry, spur of the moment." Replied the young racer, sure and unhappy in the knowledge that a sofa would be her resting place tonight, at least if the (appropriately enough) arctic glare being directed at her by her love was any indication.

"Good then." Said Ranma in relief. "Oi, Ami! You alright?"

"F-f-f-f-f-fine! J-j-j-just a little c-c-cold."

Carefully ducking out from their improvised shelters, the Senshi (plus three) stood and stared.

It was not the fact that Ami's clothes now resembled a chaotic amalgam of both fuku and street clothes that prompted the looks. Nor was it the light dusting of frost that adorned her hair.

No, it was the fact that her lower legs, still clad in slacks, were now encased in clear, twinkling ice, ice that continued onto the ground and out for a radius of nearly a meter.

"A-a-a-a little help, please?"

A round of flustered apologies later and Ami was freed from her icy shackles (low-powered Breaking Point and Fire Souls, for the most part) and carefully examining the recordings.

"I was concentrating on moving the bleed-off into the armour functions. It was clearly working, too, but there was more power than I expected and I lost my grip on it. Now that I know what it feels like, though, I'll be able to do it better."

"'Do better'?!" Squawked Minako, casting an incredulous look at the still-solid ice-disk. "You got frozen to the ground and you're going to do it again?"

"Yes, Mina-chan. Yes I am." Replied Ami with a resolute air. "I am sick of being the support Senshi, being the physically weakest. I know this can work. Besides," she added, her tone now slightly maniacal, "This is for Science!"

In the end, it took three more attempts before Ami managed to perform the 'Quiet Henshin', the ice circle expanding each time. Still, once it had been achieved, the young soldier seemed to have no further trouble. Really, the only problem was-

"Bwahahaha! Who's the weak one now, huh? Who?!"

**Crunch.**

Ranma winced at the spray of rock shrapnel. It would seem that the strength boost was just a _tad_ intoxicating.

"Ok, ok, that's enough for now, Ami. The silent Henshin works. What's the strength boost like?"

"Hmm?" replied Ami absently from where she was happily running through a set of bicep curls using one of the smaller fallen trees. "Oh, I'd say my strength's increased by about five or six times."

'_Assume a similar boost for armour or magical attacks,'_ thought Ranma. _'Oh yes, this is going to be _fun_!'_

The Senshi (including the thoroughly chuffed Ami) felt a chill at the look of anticipation on their pigtailed sensei's face, before unconsciously snapping to attention at his sudden exclamation.

"Right! Now that we know the silent Henshin is possible, I want you all practicing. No stopping until you can change without even a glimmer, then try using the magic for different stuff. Strength we know works. Try it for speed, toughness, senses, anything you can think of. This'll be a big old ace-in-the-hole, so I wanna see you take it as far as you can."

Pausing in his instructions, he fixed Ami with a warm smile.

"It takes a lotta guts to step up like you did, and that's something I respect. Nice work, Ami! And on that positive note," he continued, turning from the happily-flushed bluenette to the others, "get started! Transformations without the lights, ladies! Hop to it!"

Once the girls had begun and looked to be making progress (read, the circles of elemental destruction remaining less than six meters in diameter), Ranma left Ami in charge and sought out a secluded spot for some training of his own.

'_Gonna need magic in this fight, I can tell,'_ he thought, gently settling into a relaxed seiza posture on the soft grass. _'Magic means gnosis. Faster, longer gnosis means better, longer magic. Martial Arts Meditation for me, then.'_

Empty the mind. Easier said than done, all things considered. Gnosis from taking a hit or landing a blow was easy enough, but it was also momentary, just a single instant, a single effect. Keeping the mind empty for more than a split-second was gonna be _hard_.

'_Shoulda paid more attention to the priest at that temple,'_ he thought ruefully before jerking back to the task. _'Focus, Ranma! Just the breathing, that's all there is. In, out, in…out…'_

While the Saotome youth definitely favoured the physical Art, never let it be said he was a slouch at the spiritual. Focused on his breathing, Ranma felt his mind drifting, external sensations ignored and fading one by one.

The sounds of the training Senshi.

Gone.

The breeze on his face.

Gone.

The ground beneath him.

Gone.

The sound of his heartbeat.

Gone.

The feel of his breathing.

Gone.

How long he drifted there, in the velvet blackness of his mind, he couldn't say. Gone was any hint of the outside, leaving nothing but that all-encompassing blackness and a sensation of…_potential_. Not a force, 'force' implied action. Rather, this was the sensation hinted at by a boulder teetering on a ledge. Unmoving, yet needing only a breath, a feather, a _thought_ to leap into implacable motion.

The thought came slowly.

'_This…this is gnosis. My unmanifest will, needing only a trigger. Stillness holding action.'_

Gently silencing the thought, Ranma drifted off once more in his quiet ocean of darkness and potential will.

---

"I'm hungry."

The Senshi paused in their training to share a grin, Usagi was Usagi after all.

That being said, none could find it in their hearts to be too critical. She had, after all, surprised everyone there by not only managing the silent Henshin after only four attempts (her higher power levels making that a not-insignificant achievement), but had managed to boost her strength and toughness at the same time.

By silent consensus, the others decided to let their bubbly leader have her way.

Just this once.

"Ok, ok Usagi," chided Makoto, reverting to her normal form and heading for the picnic basket. "We'll stop for lunch."

"Yay!"

"Artemis, Luna, could you go and get Ranma-sensei? If he's meditating he may have lost track of time."

"Sure" replied Artemis. "Just save some sushi for us, ok?"

"I'll keep Usagi off, but don't take too long," quipped Rei. "I'm nor sure how long I'll be able to hold back her appetite."

Laughing as Usagi fumed, Makoto busied herself with the food when a thought occurred.

"If he's meditating, make sure you don't startle him!" she called after the departing Mau, only to find them already out of sight.

'_Uh-oh.'_

---

Luna had seen people meditating before and had always privately thought of it as 'sitting with style'. That being so, the most she expected to see was Ranma sitting, or perhaps kneeling, on the ground and breathing rhythmically.

Artemis, on the other hand, had been the liason to the Military/Magical division of the MDC (as opposed to Luna's Intelligence posting) where meditation was an accepted and fairly widely-used training tool. His expectations, therefore, extended across a rather broader set of possibilities than his counterpart, ranging from 'sit and breathe' or a slow kata to finding the young man sheathed in an elemental aura.

Ranma being Ranma, though, the sight that greeted the two kinda-cats was both like and unlike their expectations.

The pigtailed youth was indeed kneeling and breathing. The difference, however, lay in the fact that said breaths were taking approximately two minutes between draw and exhale.

The aura was a point of departure from Luna's expectations as well. Artemis, while correct in predicting the aura, was rather off concerning said aura's nature. To start with, it wasn't made up of _any_ form of energy he was familiar with. Not elemental, not etheric, most certainly not ki.

When asked later, Artemis would try his best by describing it as "like a heat-haze, but not moving the same". Extending from Ranma by about an arm's length in every direction, the clear sphere of…_something_…flickered, half-formed images and shapes sparking around and through it, faster than the eye could grasp, yet somehow utterly still, a sense of potential filling the area.

The two Mau gazed warily at their pigtailed friend for several moments before Artemis (stung into action by an image of vanishing sushi) stepped carefully forward, taking a deep breath and forcing down his misgivings.

"Ranma!"

---

In the spoken tongue, the sound of discharging electricity is typically converted to text through the onomatopoeia "Zap!" or "Crack!". Bursting flame is "Whoomph!", light is "Flash!" and a concussion is "Boom!"

The humble Author mentions this only to give context to the lament that, to date, there is yet no onomatopoeia coined to describe the sound of a discharging field of highly potent unmanifest will, and thus no word to properly describe the sound that caught the attention of the happily-snacking Senshi.

Oh well. We'll go with "Fzark!" for now.

The sound is described. The sight that greeted the Senshi as they ran into the clearing transformed, armed and ready (odd noises, in their experience, typically requiring immediate investigation), will take rather more than a word.

Luna, formerly small, black and gracile, now more closely resembled a bull mastiff in size and a spilled artist's palette in colour. Somehow having hung onto her cabbit disguise through the unexpected alteration, the unfortunate feline was awkwardly upended against a nearby tree, pupils gently spinning independent of each other as her brain rebooted.

"Oi! Quit staring and get me down!"

And then there was Artemis. Having been the closer of the two, he had (through an effect not dissimilar to the eye of a cyclone) been spared the more extreme effects of Ranma's will-worked accident. One might even say he had been quite fortunate, all things considered.

The Mau in question, however, had other opinions. Being turned a positively radioactive shade of neon pink and apparently locked into a gentle orbit around the stunned and semi-conscious self-trained sorcerer was not anything Artemis would ever call fun. Nor was the fact that his voice had somehow been raised in pitch by at least three octaves, to say nothing if the fact that his tail (pride and joy for any self-respecting Mau, even in cabbit form) was now clashing horribly as it gave off a lurid green glow.

Credit should be given to the Senshi, though. They lasted fully ten seconds before the first snicker escaped. After that, though, it was inevitable. Like water from a broken dam, the Senshi let loose with a veritable torrent of hilarity.

"Oh yes, ho ho ho, very funny!" growled Artemis, deliberately forcing his helium-squeaky voice into the lower registers with limited success. "Now that you've had your little laugh, GET ME THE HELL DOWN FROM HERE!"

Predictably, Ami and Michiru were the first to calm down and make a grab for the frantic feline, only for their target to, apparently involuntarily, bob away like a soap bubble in the breeze.

Giving it up as a lost cause, the Senshi of water cocked an elegant eyebrow at the instigator of the effect, currently tweaking his pigtail nervously, a confused and embarrassed expression on his face.

"Any time now, Ranma-sensei."

"Um, yeah, sure…" started the young man, taking in both the two alarmed Mau and the slightly angry looks being cast his way by the Senshi. "Thing is, I'm not too sure how that happened. They startled me while I was in gnosis, so the effect is from right down in my mind. I think I can fix it, though!" he stammered, hands making warding signs against the suddenly laser-like glare emanating from Usagi from where she was fussing over Luna.

Gathering will and ki, Ranma calmed his mind and pictured the original forms of Luna and his irritated satellite.

"Revert!"

Minako, seeing her friend and advisor shift back to his true snow-like shade and fall to the ground with a slight "oof!", leaned over to Rei.

"Probably a good idea not to startle Ranma-sensei when he's meditating. Ever again."

The volatile Miko nodded, watching as Luna seemed to implode, regaining her normal size and tone.

"Yeah, good call."

"Alright then," carolled the cheerful-again Usagi. "Back to lunch!"

Two dust trails led the way back to the clearing as the resigned Senshi and Mau shook their heads in resignation.

* * *

'Magnitude Ten Temporal contamination detected. Upgrading countermeasures to Level Two.'

* * *

Conversation was casual as the Senshi enjoyed their brief respite to the utmost, chiefly due to the understandable urge to indulge in good food and forget, even if just for a few moments, the gruelling training still yet to come.

And so, sitting on the porch of the shrine, they talked of little things. School, with Ranma sympathising with Usagi's laments over English class and the Senshi laughing at his tales of Principal Kuno (and privately promising a firm "attitude adjustment" for the younger Kuno, should he happen into their sphere), movies (Ami had been horrified that Ranma had never seen Star Wars), even hobbies (in a surprise to everyone, Hotaru revealed her recent fascination with card games. In a surprise to no-one, Usagi revealed her long-time fascination with discovering new ice cream flavours).

"By the way, Ranma-sensei," said Haruka in a momentary lull, "what's Kasumi-sama doing today?"

Ranma swallowed a bite of rice before replying.

"She's taking the day to get in some intensive training while Ryoga's still here," he said, causing the ears of two of his companions to prick. "He's really tough, so he makes a good mobile practice dummy. Apparently Kasumi-chan's got some new moves she wants to try out."

* * *

Back at the Tendo Dojo.

Ryoga was asking himself why he had decided to stay. Then his head impacted with the floorboards yet again, the thump nearly drowning out Kasumi-san's happy yell of "Dusting the Futon technique!"

And he knew no more.

* * *

"At the rate she's progressing, I'd say she'll be ready for the advanced stuff in a week or so."

"She's coming up with special techniques already?" asked Makoto, her tone impressed.

"Yeah!" replied Ranma, his expression full of pride. "She's already adapting unrelated actions into her style. I'm so proud!"

* * *

"Kasumi-ryu: Dusting the Eaves!"

Leaping away from a hail of Naginata strikes, Akane mentally cursed her sister's fiancée, his training and whatever mental shift or blow to the head had prompted her sister's sudden improvement.

Kasumi was not supposed to chuckle madly while sparring, dammit!

'_Please wake up soon, Ryoga-kun!'_

* * *

"Achoo!"

"You ok, Ranma-sensei?" asked Haruka (silently grateful that the sneeze had ended the 'Proud Sensei' rant).

"Yeah, no problem," replied the pigtailed pugilist. "Speaking of missing people, could you let Greenie know about training next weekend? It seems a shame that she has to miss out. I can tell she's good, but even if she just wants to advise..."

"Setsuna-san's not really the sociable sort," explained Michiru. "If she mentioned the Gates, she probably won't show up for a while, unless it's something really important."

"Oh well," chirped Usagi. "We'll just have to save her some Kasumi-goodies to have later."

"And on that note," groaned Rei as she took in both Usagi's cheerful smile and Ranma's altogether more menacing one, "I suppose we should get back to training."

The chorus of protests was more for the sake of it than any real feeling of dissent as the Senshi rose to their feet.

"Right, magical attacks until five thirty, then you're free," stated Ranma, 'Sensei' face firmly in place. "Focus on force and concentration of power. When you can pass the 'Bust the Boulder' test with a single attack, move on to adapting them, like Rei and Makoto did. Be creative, ok?"

"Hai!"

Ranma smiled as the magic began to fly. A loving true fiancee, tough enemies with interesting abilities, new allies (who didn't want to marry or kill him) and ample opportunities to further the Art (and possibly get some new sparring partners) by training said allies?

'_I love my life right now.'_

_---_

The hours passed productively before several events occurred, all quite predictable to anyone familiar with Ranma's life.

The first of these, utterly unsurprising to anyone aware of the 'water magnet' aspect of Jusenkyo curses, was Ranma being caught in the backlash of Neptune's newly-named "Tsunami Crush" attack, the frigid spray announcing the long-awaited return of Ranma-chan ("That's Ranma-chan-sensei to you!"), along with the traditional nosebleed from Uranus (silk shirt plus cold water plus generous curves equals mesmerising clinginess).

This, grumbling notwithstanding, was dealt with.

The next predictable event was the strident beeping of the Mercury Computer alerting the defenders of Love and Justice (plus one) of a nearby youma attack. Predictable, as Ranma knew very well the universal laws of dramatic timing, and once the eager Makoto had wondered aloud as to "when we can try out our cool new skills", it was a forgone conclusion that an attack would occur.

The smiles that adorned the Senshi's faces as they roof-hopped to scene had been positively _wicked_.

Once is an isolated event. Two may be a coincidence, Ranma knew. But when third time's the charm, he thought as he gazed at the crystal constructs lurching up out of the asphalt, someone's out to get you.

"Well, Jupiter, look's like you'll get your wish. Let's make this fast, ok? Take it to 'em, ladies!"

'_And when this is over,'_ he thought from the rooftop as spell fire, shouts and shattering crystal filled the air, _'I am going to be hunting for some answers.'_

* * *

Almost half a world away, in the city of San Francisco, Chiba Mamoru bolted upright in his bed, visions of shattered glass, broken towers and streets filled with the dead lingering before his eyes even as he fumbled for the light. Staggering to the bathroom, he splashed a handful of water on his face and caught his bleary gaze in the mirror, heart slowly calming from its former frantic hammering.

This confirmed it. Premonitions had been coming for weeks now, a looming sense of some great doom lurking in the near future. Tonight had merely confirmed his decision.

University could wait. There was a higher duty that took precedence here.

Dragging out a suitcase from the closed and flinging open the wardrobe, he felt a moments excitement at seeing Usako again, then forced it down. Romance was all well and good, but this wasn't the time.

He had a job to do.

* * *

**Author's notes:**  
Ok friends and loyal readers, here's the new chapter! I'm honestly, truly sorry for how long it took to get done, but the damn words just would. Not. Come!  
I realise it's a bit of a cop-out, having a training chapter and all, but it's necessary for the plot.  
Yes, I DO have a plot, astonishing as that may be. ;)  
Expect the plot to pick up a little in succeeding chapters, though the next one will be rather more geared to romance and humour than action/drama. Anyway, I've finally managed to arrange some time to (hopefully) get ahead in my writing, so the next chapters should be up rather quicker than this one was.  
Thanks for being patient with this humble Author, friends!

And now**, Reviews**:

MWkillkenny84: Thanks for the ideas, mate! No Ranma cast becomming senshi in this story, though. Sorry. Wouldn't mesh well with the plot i've worked out.

Wonderbee31: Glad you liked it, my friend. And Kasumi is indeed improving. Pity the poor soul who considers kidnapping her. Pity...

primedirective: Thanks friend, i try my best.

RanmaChaos: will do!

Prustan: Thanks mate! And sorry, while i'm usually pleased to answer questions, that one's a little too close to some plot points to address. Gomen!

AnFan-n-More: Glad you liked it. I like Nabiki with emotions. that whole 'Nabiki-is-a-Mentat' thing is good and all, but humour is adding the odd to the familiar, so...

erikalikesfire: All excellent points, and thank you for them! I have to thank you, too; your review (and that of AnFan-n-More) helped me clear up where i wanted this fic to go. Granted, some of the points you raised affected me in a "scared straight" kinda way, but it was just what i needed at the time, so i thank you.

AnFan-n-More (Mk. 2): As i said above, thank you very much for the review. Just the kick in the literary pants i needed. I now have a plan and an idea of character developement i lacked before. many thanks indeed!

daniel 29: Thanks!

Wrin: Will do!

Quathis: Ryoga's funny when he's off-balance, isn't he? As for Kasumi's progress, it's like i learned from Maths: It's all in how you relate to the material. "Anything Goes Houswife Style"? hope you liked it! expect some more!

Lord Sia: Glad you liked the omake. sorry there's none here, the inspiration just wasn't there.  
The long answer to your question is that Ranma is more of a "Do it now" kind of fellow and works best under pressure. The short is that it fits with the plot i've nutted out better this way. good thoughts, though!

Bobboky: Thanks!

Dumbledork: thank you very much.

Hero Slayer: Yeah, i love the interesting names in Ranma. Though, given the Italian longsword style has a stance called the "Iron Door" and the German a defensive move called the "Parting of the Hair (and the scalp, and the skull...)", i suppose it's not that odd, really.  
Yeah, i see the Tendo school being hard and ground-based, the Saotome being softer and aerial. Hence the urge to 'Join the Schools', i suppose.  
Thanks for the feedback!

cjonbloodletter: i really do get the _best _feedback from you folks. thanks!

Megatyrant: thanks for the kind words, friend. It means a lot.

Tri-Emperor of The Twilight: Not a gamer, me, so i don't really get the reference, sorry. thanks the the review!

TegwenielWestwind: Thanks mate. Keep in mind, Ranma's coming at magic from the perspective of a fighting tool, just another branch of the Art. he'll use it a little, make no mistake, but it's still a fighting tool for him.

borg rabbit: Good to hear, mate. and a good thought, right enough. there may be developments in that direction later. possibly...

OBSERVER01: Glad you liked it, mate. and yes indeed, you have the right of it as regards the cabbit-forms.

Shadewolf7: The idea for this story actually came to me while i was out on a walk and the thought of how similar the attitude of Chaos Magic was to that of Anything Goes and things just went from there.

PhiloWorm: Indeed, my friend. Indeed.

dogbertcarroll (1 through 8): So...you liked it? Heh. Unfortunately, answering your question would utterly ruin the rest of the story. sorry!  
I think the Panda Sign Omake has more or less run its course for now. maybe later...

Tergar no Konoha: I know what you mean mate, but fear not! i have used the time since my last update to plan ahead and work out enough plot twists and bumps to (i hope, at least) escape plot stagnation. thanks for the suggestions friend!

Hiryo: thanks for the thought and the kind words. the relationship between Setsuna and Ranma will be explored in later chapters, though not in the next one. sorry.

Ancalador: thanks! hope i met yer expectations.

mmoondragon: Thanks. While i have no problem with the idea of Ranma in a fuku (or Ranma-chan, for that matter;) ), i wanted to go in a different direction.  
The care and feeding of a Muse is tricky, isn't it?

Baughn: Well, thanks very much!

silverstreak93242: well, i'm glad you liked it, thank you. Sadly, i think i'm crossing over with enough as it is without dragging Kung fu panda into it as well. I just thought having two (or technically three) Kung-Fu pandas throwing down would be perfect for an omake, really. Maybe if i put together a 'Butterflies' version of 'Tales of Oops!'...

tatewaki2000 (ep. 1-5): Yeah, you make some good points there. in my defence, this is the first work of this size i've ever made, and i'm still working out my style.  
As for Ranma's changes (and the others', for that matter), well, that's the way i see them developing. I really don't think any of them are OOC, just developed in different ways. while i realiose there are limits to how far i can tweak the characters before they are no longer really them, i think i'm a good distance from that point yet.  
Thanks for the comments, though. And rest assured, i've taken them on board.

Kariston Draconis: Indeed, i am a dweller of the Great South Land. well spotted! As for your question, it may happen, but it won't be soon, sorry.

Cor Strike FX: No, as much as i'd like to, i think it'd strain my writing skills too much to try to incorporate all the extra characters and interactions. Omake it is, sadly.

7 Winds: With praise like that, i can only apologise for not getting the above up sooner. thank you very much!

TenWings: Is this soon enough? sorry for the wait.

TheCentauress: Now, that image just made me roar with laughter when i read it! i might have to borrow the idea, with your permission, though it'd have to remain an Omake, unfortunately. i don't think the plot would be able to sustain the weight of the Awesome.

Ray Venn Hakubi: thanks mate. will do!

Phew! and that's that done. thanks for being patient, everyone. with a little luck the next chapter'll be up sooner rather than later. It's in the writing phase as we speak, so here's hoping!

Next up: Action! Romance! Princes! Ninja! Code-names! And an outing.

Stay Tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own 'em. Not even a little.

**[Panda signs]**

**Sound Effects**

'_Thinking'_

"_Radio talking"_

"Computer Talk"

* * *

This was the day, Ranma thought. Today, all his preparations would come to fruition. Today he would show the world the true skill of Saotome Ranma! There would be challenges, he knew. There would be trials, troubles and tribulations. But today the world would know this:

Saotome Ranma doesn't lose!

Now, if only Kas-chan could find her purse, they could get this date started!

"Nya!"

"Oh, who asked you?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Ranma turned with a smile at Kasumi's excited call.

"No problem Kas-chaaaa…guh."

The cause of Ranma's uncharacteristic lapse into incomprehensibility was a blushing vision in a tasteful blue sundress, fine white sandals and a broad straw hat, nibbling her lower lip in charming appreciation of her fiancée's reaction.

"Ano…are you ready to go, Ranma-kun?"

"Mwaa…er, um, yeah, Kas-chan, I'm good. Let's go!"

Sliding the door open, the young man stifled a wince as the motion pulled at one of his most recent bruises.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ranma?" asked Kasumi concernedly as the pair exited the engawa.

"Yeah Kas-chan, I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises is all."

Taking in the slightly-less-so-but-still-concerned look being cast his way, he hastily continued.

"Honestly! There were only three crystal youma this time and the girls handled them fine! These are just from shrapnel when Mercury and Mars blew up the last one! Nothing, really!"

"Well, if you're sure…" murmured Kasumi.

* * *

"Ow ow ow! Stupid crystal youma, blowing up like a glass grenade. Stupid Silence Wall. Stupid ricochet."

Staggering back to the Tendo Dojo, the battered, bruised and more than somewhat irate Martial Artist was clearly not having a good night.

Tonight's battle with the forces of Glass had gone pretty well, on the whole. Where before the Crystal Youma had essentially stomped them (at least, prior to Mercury's little brainwave), this time a full three had been taken on and defeated. Not easily, by any means, and quite definitely not quietly (magical battles and crystal opponents do not a silent battle make), but they had been beaten, their bodies shattered and their cores crushed.

Granted, Usagi's bad habit of monologuing had once more reared its ugly head, requiring some firm words after the fight. And the other Senshi still had the unwelcome trend of defaulting back to ranged magical attacks instead of other more effective tactics.

And yes, the Crystal youma still had that aggravating tendency to explode when killed, spraying sharp, pointy and annoyingly-resistant-to-magical-healing shards into the posteriors of innocent Martial Artists-

'_I see one of them again, I'm giving _it_ the spanking!'_

-Which hurt like a _bitch_...!

But it had gone pretty well.

'_Really gonna have to work on Usagi's spatial awareness, though,'_ she thought as she turned onto the street for home. _'That speech-makin' habit's gotta go, too.'_

Indeed, that would probably be the focus of the next training session, now that she thought of it. While it was heartening that Usagi had waited until her foe was disarmed (and –clawed, -legged and –antenna'd) before starting her speech, her lack of awareness of the rest of the fight had very nearly resulted in her messy dismemberment by the not-quite-as-broken-as-suspected third youma that had taken the opportunity to lunge at her back.

Ranma, the only one near enough with an un-obstructed line of fire, had launched a well-aimed ki-bolt that had reduced the youma to a pile of sandy glitter.

"Nyan!"

"Quiet, you!"

At least, that had been the plan. In reality, there had been yet another confluence of odd coincidences, resulting in a terrified alley cat, startled by the noise and bright lights, madly seeking shelter, comfort or (in a pinch) a decoy by affixing itself to Ranma's chest at the very moment gnosis was achieved.

The effects of the spell-that-was and the spell-that-might-have-been were rather similar either way, at least from the youma's perspective. The "shredded to glittering dust" part simply took minutes rather than milliseconds. And rather than a pulse of destructive, will-empowered ki doing the shredding...

'_A blue and white transparent tiger made of solid lightning tearing apart a giant crystal crab-thing. Only in Tokyo…'_

The fight being deemed quite definitively over with the slaying of the crystalline cat-toy, the station wagon-sized lightning tiger had abruptly shrunk to the size of a kitten, looked around with a wide-eyed gaze of feline wonder and gave voice to an enquiring "Mew?".

What followed had been, in Ranma's humble opinion, the fastest shift between 'Apprehensive Awe' and 'Glomp Snuggle Squee!' in recorded history.

Ranma would have found the Senshi's reaction rather more amusing, all things considered, had the diminutive kinda-cat not panicked at the adoring lunge and bolted onto her, Ranma's, shoulder.

When the expected surge of blinding terror and lapse into feline atavism had failed to come after one or two minutes of frozen, resigned anticipation, Ranma had been suspicious. When she had cracked an eyelid and cast a trembling glance at the small form gazing curiously at her from her left shoulder (while keeping a wary eye on the nervous Senshi) only to feel not fear but an odd sense of familiarity, those suspicions had grown.

And on the walk home, having sent the tired but triumphant Senshi on their way (with a tentative explanation and a promise of more information and an opportunity to "play with the lightning kitty" at the next meeting), as she mentally reviewed all she could recall concerning the different applications of gnosis, those suspicions grew into a certainty.

Sliding open the door, she deftly slid her shoes into the appropriate nook with a call of "Tadaima!"

"Welcome home, Ranma-chan! I saved you some- Oh!" Kasumi cut off, staring in wary curiosity at Ranma's transparent passenger.

"Hey, Kas-chan." sighed the redhead in resignation. "I'd like you to meet the Neko-ken."

The being mentioned, with a cat's innate sense of timing, pricked its ears up, fluffed its whiskers and made a cheery-sounding "Nya!"

Ranma was privately convinced that the delighted squeal that Kasumi loosed was still bouncing around the house somewhere. What followed was a very close repeat of the Senshi's reactions as the remaining Tendo sisters (summoned by the squeal and, perhaps, some manner of 'Kawaii Sense') and his mother lavished affection on the nervous (but on the whole, quite willing to accept it) lightning cat.

* * *

"…Yeah, I think you have a point, Kas-chan. I'll be more careful in future, ok?"

"Somehow, I doubt that, Ran-kun," smirked Kasumi teasingly. "Still, I'll be happier if you start coming home with fewer injuries, alright?" She sighed, continuing in a quieter voice. "I know you can keep yourself safe, but…I worry."

"…I can do that," replied Ranma, gently taking Kasumi's hand. "I'll come home ok, Kas-chan. I promise."

"Nya!" added Torako (as the Neko-ken had been dubbed during the Tendo/Saotome Snuggle-Session the previous night), nodding firmly.

"Quiet, you! And get off my head, will ya?"

"Oh be nice Ranma-kun!" chided Kasumi gently as she gathered the crackily-purring kinda-cat into her arms. "She just wants to be included, that's all."

How Kasumi could gauge the not only the mood but also the gender of a semi-independent construct of his own subconscious mind was beyond him. That said, Kasumi's accuracy rate was starting to get a little unnerving.

'_I can't be _that_ easy to read, can I?'_

Shrugging it off, he took Kasumi's hand more firmly in his as the two young lovers set off toward the train station.

Neither one noticed the trio of figures cautiously following them.

* * *

The previous day:

Nabiki strode back and forth before the seated figures of Shampoo and Ukyo, hands clasped behind her back and staring into the middle distance.

"So," she said. "You both know why you're here-"

"No," replied Shampoo snippily. "Future Sister-in-law just call Ukyo-sister and Shampoo into room talking about date. Not think Mercenary Girl want threesome, so what going on?"

"Oh, I dunno," quipped Ukyo teasingly. "She _was _awful curious about the Slippery Monkey Manoeuvre, after all. Maybe she's after a demonstration."

"Will you let that go?" snarled Nabiki at the furiously giggling pair, bravely attempting to force back an embarrassed flush. "Yes, yes, silly ol' Nabiki, mixing up obscure martial arts moves with kinky sex positions, ha ha ha. Can we get back on topic, please?"

Deciding to take mercy on the fuming teen (though mentally filing the subject under "Teasing potential" for later), the two settled down obediently.

"Ok, thank you." Nabiki cleared her throat before continuing. "As you know, Ranma-kun and Kasumi-oneechan are going on a date tomorrow, their first all-day, romantic-type date. He has planned it well and intends for everything to go perfectly in order to make sure big sis has a good time.

"Now, keeping in mind that this is Ranma-kun we're talking about here, what do you think will _actually_ happen?"

"Is easy guess," responded Shampoo instantly. "Challenger, stupid prince, monsters-"

"-Ridiculous martial art styles, new fiancées, the Kuno idiots-" continued Ukyo, nodding sagely.

"-enemies, rivals, aliens, that's right." Finished Nabiki. "It's Ranma. These things just happen with him, right?

"Well, not this time!" she yelled suddenly, the other two girls jerking slightly at the sudden jump in volume. "That kind of stuff happening to Ranma is normal, sometimes even kind of funny. But not when they might ruin Kasumi-oneechan's date and make her unhappy! I am not going to let that happen! Are you with me?"

Ukyo and Shampoo shared a glance, nodded and placed a hand each on the one Nabiki held outstretched.

"Big sister-in-law too, too nice. Not deserve crazy stuff on date. Shampoo help!"

"Count me in too, Sugar," grinned the young chef. "Anyone messed with my big brother's date, well…"

"They become Obstacle to Big Brother and Sister happiness. And Obstacle-"

"-Is for beating!" concluded both 'little sisters' in unison, earning a cocked eyebrow from the slightly bemused Nabiki.

'_It's a little scary how in-tune those two are getting.'_

With a mental shrug, the (arguably) finest strategist in Nerima and her two co-conspirators settled down to plan.

* * *

"S. Status report."

"_Not understand why need stupid code-names."_

"_Yeah, it's not like no-one's gonna know who we are, Nabiki."_

"It's a tradition, alright? So just call me 'N' and Ukyo 'U', ok?"

"_No. Shampoo feel stupid." _Grumbled 'S' in a sulky tone.

"_Better just go with it, Sugar,"_ sighed 'U' over the sound of grinding teeth (somehow transmitting quite clearly over the headset radios the three were wearing). _"She did take back the trench coats and fedoras, after all."_

"…'_N' like playing Secret Agent too much when child, 'S' think."_

"Look, just tell me what they're doing!"cut in N over the radio-transmitted snickering.

"_N get new nickname after this. 'Spy Girl' fit better than 'Mercenary', S think."_

"Listen, you-!"

"_Lovebirds are passing through the market district toward the train station,"_ cut in U, striking through the most-likely vehement tirade before it began. _"No threats so fa- Wait, Kuno Two approaching from the North. Moving to intercept."_

"_S see stupid cute-crazy girl to west, lost boy to south."_

"S, distract Shiratori. I'll deal with Ryoga. Remember, keep it out of sight!"

"_Yokai!"_

"_Spy Girl _so_ owe Shampoo for this…" _

* * *

"Will we be on time for the train, Ran-kun?"

"Yeah, no problem," smiled Ranma, taking a quick glance at the sun. "We can take the 10:30 and get there in time, but I thought you might like to do some shopping first."

Judging by the glint that suddenly sparkled in the gentle girl's eyes, this guess had been on the money.

"Gabrielle! Come back to Azusa!"

Ranma stiffened at the shrill tones of Nerima's resident kleptomaniac, instinctively stuffing a protesting Torako down the front of his shirt, before heaving a sigh of relief as the cry dopplered into the distance. Offering a brief prayer to whatever poor creature had been unfortunate enough to catch the demented skater's eye this time, the young martial artist put the matter from his mind, absently patted a now shivering Torako and joined Kasumi in perusing the window displays.

"Nyaa!"

"Gabrielle! Come back to Azusa!"

"_Shampoo, I'm ready now! Break right!"_

The events that followed took place in very quick succession. For the edification of the Reader, however, they have been slowed down.

Shampoo-neko, silently thanking every deity in heaven for variable-form radio headsets, did as instructed and bounded around a corner, onto the shoulder of a somewhat-surprised Kuno Tatewaki and into the arms of a wickedly grinning Ukyo. Said young cook delivered a smart right with the handle of her ever-present battle spatula that spun the crazed kendoist around to collide painfully with a ballistic kawaiiko who gave a squawk of outrage and a dainty but respectable right cross in return, just before the two careened into the alley wall and unconsciousness.

Absently stroking a now smug and purring Shampoo-neko, Ukyo walked briskly to the agreed-upon meeting point by way of the location of Shampoo's discarded clothes.

"Nice work, Little Sis," chuckled the shinobi-chef (feeling a little like a Bond villain, come to think of it). "You're pretty fast in that form, huh?"

"Nya! Nya mew, nyan!"

"Yeah, we'll just leave 'em there. Ain't like they'll come to any real harm in Nerima, after all."

"Nya."

"You do realise you're talking with a cat, right?" smirked Nabiki, pocketing a tidy bundle of Yen. "Traditionally, that's the kind of behaviour of women a little older than you, but whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

"So, that's Shiratori dealt with," replied Ukyo, ignoring the good-natured jibe even as Shampoo favoured Nabiki with a slight hiss of disdain. "Kuno's a happy extra, even. What happened with Ryoga?"

"I've really gotta thank Ranma-kun for making peace with the big lug," she smiled as Shampoo-neko hopped from Ukyo's arms to the pile of (somehow) neatly folded clothes. "He's usually a lot harder to convince to go somewhere else. Not this time, though. I gave him directions home, collected a small fee and that's that!"

"Shampoo think future Sister-in-Law get easy one," grumbled Shampoo, hastily dressing as Ukyo returned the thermos to her pack. "Shampoo get chase, Ukyo-sister get speeched at by Stupid Stick-boy, future Sister-in-Law get paid. Not fair!"

"Ok, ok," placated the young strategist. "You can have the next easy one, ok? Now let's go, they should be nearly to the station by now."

"_It's a little scary how well you can predict their movements, 'N'."_ observed Ukyo as the three moved off.

"_Is true. 'S' think Secret Agent Girl need hobby."_

"…Shut up."

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't want to buy anything, Kas-chan?"

"Honestly Ran-kun, I'm fine," laughed Kasumi, the train's motion causing her ponytail to sway. "I am quite happy with window shopping, especially this early in the day. Besides, the shops will probably still be here when we get back."

Lest the Gentle Reader imagine Kasumi to be being sarcastic, they are reminded that she is referring to Nerima. The continuing existence of any average building in said district is by no means a given, Martial Zones notwithstanding.

"So," continued the young woman brightly, "Where are we going next, Ran-kun?"

Three sets of ears pricked intently.

"Well, I thought Ueno Park would be nice. Stroll around a bit, maybe look in the museum and art gallery. Is that ok with you?"

'_Ranma wants to visit a museum?' _wondered the eavesdropping Nabiki in surprise.

'_Ran-chan wants to visit an _art gallery_?'_ Thought Ukyo, absently twisting a groper's wrist through rather more directions than it was intended for.

'_Big Brother _know_ where find art gallery?'_ gaped Shampoo, ignoring the quiet whimpers of the overly-fresh office worker now supine on the floor behind her in a foetal position of pain.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises today?" giggled Kasumi (prompting a "Nya" of agreement from the somehow-unnoticed-by-ticket-inspectors Torako, now occupying Kasumi's lap and looking quite pleased with the situation), unknowingly summing up the thoughts of all three unseen bodyguards.

"Uh, well, if you don't wanna, we can-" stammered Ranma before being gently cut off with a smile.

"That sounds lovely, Ran-kun. I've wanted to see the museum for a while now myself, so I'd be happy to go."

"Oh, good. I'm glad. I mean, if you wanna do something else that's fine, I mean-"

Once more, Kasumi cut through the babbling (cute though it was!) with a smile and a light touch on his shoulder.

"Ran-kun, relax. I know you're nervous. I am too. But that's fine. I don't want you putting yourself out in an effort to please me, alright? Dates are for two people, after all!"

Ranma blinked for a moment before relaxing into a smile.

"Got it Kas-chan. Thanks."

The three listeners sighed. So romantic!

Of course, the fact that their distracted state had them nearly missing their stop was rather less so.

Art galleries and museums are generally well staffed and equipped with security measures, depending of course on the contents. The Louvre, the Guggenheim or, for that matter, the Australian National Gallery, with their rare works, precious items and coveted collections, will naturally demand and receive a higher degree of security measures than, say, the Holden Automobile Museum in Echuca, Victoria. One may boast alarms, guards, bullet-proof glass and laser detection grids (somehow easily circumvented by a series of backflips, but enough of that) while the other has a burglar alarm and Nigel the caretaker.

The common theme, however, is that the security measures, great or small, are for the protection of the contents. Rarely, if ever, has the situation been otherwise.

Needless to say, this was a day for bucking the trends.

"How're we looking, S?"

"_All clear. Big Brother and Sister in Law go to east wing."_

"Ok, that's the painting section. U, do you see them?"

"_Yeah,"_ responded Ukyo, _"Nothing unusu- Wait! Oh hell, code H!"_

Code H. The three stalker's agreed-upon term for the very highest state of peril.

'Happosai in the vicinity.'

Not that any of them really believed Happosai would dare to grope Kasumi (even his legendary lechery feared the Frown), but they wouldn't put it past the diminutive Grandmaster of Anything Goes to orchestrate some manner of chaos simply to mess with his unofficial heir.

"S, U, ready the distraction measures. Prepare to engage and lure him away."

"_Hai/Hai!"_

"_He's approaching the Lovebirds now. No threatening moves."_

That was odd. Given the wide range of motions that could be considered threatening to a Neremite (up to and including juggling beanbags), for Happosai not to be making any was quite out of character.

"Wait, hold position. Somehow, I think this is a gamble we should risk. U, what's going on?"

"_He's making contact…"_

Ranma's hackles rose as a scratchy voice made its all-too-familiar presence known.

"Well, well. Never thought I'd see you in an art gallery, Ranma m'boy. And in such delightful and," he cast a curious look at the slightly transparent spirit cat, "_unusual_ company."

"Ara! Hello grandfather!" replied Kasumi as Ranma struggled to stifle his instinctive fight or flight reaction to the voice. "Long time no see."

Happosai smirked a little.

"Nerima was getting a little stifling, so I thought I'd take a little holiday to bring some life back to my poor aching bones. It figures all manner of interesting stuff would happen the moment I leave," he ended with a chuckle.

Looking sharply at the two, the ancient fighter's eyes softened and his smile grew a touch more gentle.

"That said, well done, the both of you. About time you two wised up."

The pair looked at each other, blinked, blushed and glanced back away, to the silent amusement of the ancient one and the quiet cooing of the three self-assigned yojimbo.

"So, uh," Ranma coughed slightly, flustered. "Whaddaya doin' here, old letch- uh, Grandfather?" he corrected himself as Kasumi gently dug an elbow into his ribs.

"It's an art gallery, Ranma m'boy. I'm here for the art, of course!" replied Happosai in a lofty tone.

"…the Nudes exhibition, huh?" deadpanned Ranma after a moment.

"Ah, that Reubens," sighed Happosai happily. "A true master of the female form!"

Shaking himself out of his curve-induced euphoria, the shrunken master produced a pocket watch from somewhere, squinted at it for a moment and nodded to himself.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds in peace and see you back at the dojo. Prepare yourself, Ranma!" he chuckled darkly for a moment. "You and I are going to have a little talk later about furthering your training. Bye!"

Gazing after the legendary lecher, the pigtailed martial artist in question sighed.

"Great. Now that's going to be worrying me for the rest of the day."

Turning back to the exhibits as Kasumi hid a giggle at his peeved expression, he missed the considering look being cast his way by the not-quite-gone-yet head of his school.

"Interesting. Very interesting…"

Silence was all that crossed the radio link for a few moments.

"_That…that weird. Old Pervert not cause problem. That weird, right?"_

Ukyo nodded. _"Yeah. I would've expected _something_. A fight, maybe taunting or something. Not conversation. What gives?"_

"Don't count your blessings, ladies. Odd as it is for the pervert not to cause trouble, it's still trouble avoided. Now, back on the job."

"_Spy Girl right, Shampoo suppo- Ayah!"_

"_Shampoo, what happ- Kyaa!"_

"Sweeto!"

"Spoke too soon…" groaned Nabiki as the sounds of feminine outrage and mayhem drifted over the headsets.

* * *

"Those sculptures were beautiful."

"Eh," responded Ranma. "Some of 'em were good, but that one, the stack of cinder blocks with the wire around it? How's that art?"

"Well yes, I thought that one was rather obscure myself," said Kasumi as the couple strolled happily around Ueno Park. "But the one made of welded steel, um, _'Firebird'_-"

"Oh yeah, that was good. Though, I dunno if I'd pay two hundred thousand yen for it."

"Nya!" noted Ranma's semi-detached figment knowingly.

Kasumi giggled at the thoughtful look now adorning her beloved's (Squee!) face. Her Ranma was many things, she mused; Martial Artist, defender of the weak, magician and trainer of super-heroes. What he was clearly NOT, however, was an art critic.

Although, with all the oddball styles he had experienced and learned, 'Martial Arts Art Analysis' wasn't all _that_ unlikely…

Shaking off her reverie as her ever-hungry beau spotted a takoyaki stall, the gentle girl sat down on a nearby bench to wait. Watching her fiancée negotiating with the proprietor, she sighed happily.

A trouble-free outing. Such a wonderful, rare pleasure!

Just out of earshot, rather different sentiments were being expressed. Ukyo and Shampoo stood shoulder to shoulder, glaring down a pair of young women who, Shampoo thought, looked more than a little like her final opponent on the challenge log the day she had met her new big brother/little sister. It was a little uncanny, really.

"What muscle-girls want with Big Brother?"

"Stand aside, little girls," growled the one on the right in a surprisingly melodic voice for someone her size. "This is a family matter between us, the daughters of the Kirishima Clan and Saotome Ranma."

"For dishonouring the marriage agreement between our families, he must face our vengeance!" added the hulking girl on the left, her expression of righteous judgement wavering slightly as Shampoo sighed and handed a grinning Ukyo a handful of yen.

"Shampoo sure this be Stupid Panda skipping on bill!"

"Tough luck, sugar. Anyway," the Osakan's face once more became businesslike. "As Saotome Ranma's little sisters, we challenge you. When we win, you will abandon vengeance on Ranma and take the matter up with Genma instead."

Shampoo nodded. "Trouble start with Stupid Panda, it end with Stupid Panda!"

"Only if you defeat us right here and now will we permit you to challenge Ranma," finished Ukyo. "Agreed?"

The muscular sisters blinked, glanced at each other, looked back at the pair (apparently calculating relative mass and muscle density and grinned.

"Deal!" they shouted as one, even as they leaped to the attack.

"Amusing, isn't it?" came a voice from behind as Nabiki watched the fight with a confident smirk. Turning, she took in the sight of the young man who had spoken.

'_My goodness,'_ she thought incredulously. _'It's Evil Shinji.'_

And indeed, the young man did resemble a hypothetical evil clone of the Evangelion character. Wiry frame, pale, vaguely unhealthy skin-tone, tousled hair, all clad in the basic button-shirt and slacks that made up the character's signature look. In face, were it not for the confident (almost arrogant) body language and cocky smirk (and the pencil-thin goatee), Nabiki would have thought the boy nothing more than an extremely dedicated cosplayer.

That smirk, though, pushed the assessment out of cosplay territory and into 'rejected Batman villain', in Nabiki's opinion.

"Excuse me?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's amusing, I said," replied 'Shinji', gesturing toward the fight. "All that grunting and sweating in an effort to claim superiority. So inelegant."

Nabiki looked over to where Shampoo was flowing around concrete-cracking punches in perfect counterpoint to Ukyo (using the opportunities thus provided to flick combat-spatulas at whatever target presented itself), the two Wrecking Crew members moving together like a dance.

"Inelegant, huh?"

The young man nodded.

"Yes," he sighed. "No style at all. No subtlety or sophistication. You know," he said, leaning closer as though sharing a confidence, "I had thought about challenging one of them. Seeing that little display, however, I'm not sure they'd appreciate my Art, much less offer me a real challenge."

"…Dare I ask what this 'Art' involves?" asked Nabiki, her tone sardonic.

"'Martial Arts Psyching Out'," the evil Eva-esque figure smirked. "Combat on a cerebral level through destroying the opponent's will to fight."

"Sounds interesting," noted Nabiki casually. "Any restrictions?"

A snort of laughter was her response.

"Only that there's no physical contact. Other than that, it's anything goes."

"…Well then," grinned the middle Tendo, turning to face the young man for the first time, a wicked light glinting in her eyes. "May I know your name?"

"Kurokokuro Jiro. Why do you ask?"

"Mine's Tendo Nabiki," the bob-cut girl replied. "I always like to know the names of challengers." She smirked once more. "It makes it easier to send them the bills when they lose. Shampoo! Ukyo! I've got this guy!"

"Ha- Ugh! Hai!"

* * *

"Dammit, no! I am not sharing my food with a figment of my own imagination!"

"Nyaaan!"

"I am not stingy! You're a spirit-cat, how do you expect to eat it, anyway?"

"I wonder what's going on back there?" mused Kasumi, looking over her shoulder (and away from the Feline Food Feud now taking place in front of her. Claws were involved). "There's an awful lot of noise all of a sudden."

"Eh, probably some performers or something," Ranma replied with a shrug.

"It must be a very popular act," the saintly girl noted. "Just look at the crowds."

About to suggest perhaps taking a look, the young man was diverted by a cry of "Ranma-sensei!"

"Oh, hey Usagi!" replied Ranma as the happy blond frisked toward the couple, dragging a much taller and somewhat older-looking man with her, the man in question accepting the slight indignity withy a tolerant smile.

"Mamo-chan, this is my teacher I told you about, Saotome Ranma-sensei, and his fiancée Tendo Kasumi-sama. Ranma-sensei, Kasumi-sama, this is my boyfriend Chiba Mamoru."

"Yo!" greeted Ranma with a grin and a nod (Kasumi bowing while stifling a fond sigh at her love's lingering social difficulties). "Usagi's told me a lot about you. Anytime you feel like some training, come on by."

Of all the possible reactions Ranma might have expected to his offer, the look of cold disdain offered him was not the first to leap to mind.

"Thanks for the offer, Saotome-san, but I think I'll pass."

'_The hell's his problem?'_

"You- !"

**Stop.**

Blinking at the mental compulsion (and the quite physical elbow pressing into unobtrusively into his ribs, courtesy of his girlfriend, fiancée and (apparently) conscience), Ranma stifled his irate response and simply cast a reassuring look at the confused Usagi as the blond followed after her departing boyfriend.

Sighing, the youthful martial artist gave a grateful look to his fiancée.

"Thanks Kas-chan. Probably would have said something really dumb there."

"That's what I'm here for, Ran-kun," was the teasing reply. "I wonder what could have made that young man react like that, though?" she mused, placing a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Have you met him before?"

Running through a mental list (_"Rivals, Enemies and People Oyaji Ripped Off. Doc"_) and coming up blank after a few moments, he shook his head.

"Nope, don't think I've ever seen him before. Seems a bit different to how Usagi described him, though. Oh well," he sighed. "I guess we're just on the wrong wavelength or something. Anyway," he shook off his thoughtful mood, standing again. "Wanna check out the performance now?"

"Oh yes, lets!" smiled Kasumi before subsiding slightly. "Oh dear, it looks like it's over. All the people are leaving."

"Ah well," Ranma sighed, taking Kasumi's arm comfortingly. "Maybe there'll be another one later. In the meantime, wanna check out the lake?"

The smile the taller girl favoured him with was answer enough as the couple strolled off.

"What on earth was that about?" snapped Usagi as she caught up with Mamoru's much longer strides.

"What was what about?" replied the much taller man, his tone noticeably flat.

"That!" exclaimed the bun-headed bunny. "You were so rude! Ranma-sensei is a friend, and you just…just…" she trailed off, staring up at him in upset bewilderment.

'_Why _did_ I react like that?'_ he wondered for a moment, twitching his collar up against a sudden feeling of chill. _'There's something about him I don't like. Almost like…'_ an image flickered in his mind's eye, there for less than a heartbeat. Toppled towers, shards, burning cold-

"Mamo-chan!"

His introspection was interrupted by the stern, worried, yet still somehow cute gaze of his girlfriend as she took his hand anxiously. Introspection didn't stand a chance.

"Heh, sorry Usako," he sighed, chill expression melting back into his usual look of affability. "There was just something about that guy that rubbed me the wrong way, that's all. I'll apologise to him next time I see him, ok?"

"You promise?" asked the blond, worry still evident on her face.

"Yes, Usako, I promise. Now," he grinned, tone light and bantering once again, "I think I saw an ice-cream stand up ahead…"

"Ice cream!"

Mamoru smiled as his young love bounced off in search of sweet frozen yumminess. As he strolled onward, though, he felt the chill still in his bones, the sound of dead, frozen wind a sighing in his ears.

* * *

The sudden thud heralded the return of a body to terra firma, much to the satisfaction and sympathy of most of the onlookers.

"So!" chirped Shampoo cheerily as she ostentatiously dusted off her hands. "Muscle Girls give up challenge Big Brother now, yes?"

"We…agree…" groaned the recumbent young woman, currently pinned under her disoriented and somewhat heavy, now she came to think of it, sister.

"We acknowledge your right of acceptance as sisters of Saotome Ranma."

"Mafuggle ga wahoonie," nodded her sister in sober agreement.

"Just remember," added Ukyo (having shared a disquieted glance with Shampoo at the young woman's glossolalia), "nine times outta ten, any problem involving Ranma is really Genma's fault, so take it up with him first. Otherwise, ya gotta go through us again. Got it?"

The face of the burly girl, formerly more than a little downcast at her and her sister's defeat, firmed abruptly.

"Yes. Yes! You're right! We must go into training for our next meeting! Come on, Sister!"

"Fadoggle?"

"Until next time, Sisters of Ranma!"

Shampoo and Ukyo watched in bemusement as the muscular young lady gently slung her still faintly gibbering sister over her shoulder in a fireman's carry and jogged away with a strange glint in her eye.

"…What just happened?"

"Shampoo have bad feeling about this."

"What's that?"

"Shampoo think we just get Eternal Rivals."

Ukyo paled, them clapped a hand over her face with a heartfelt sigh.

"Great. And they looked like the serious, persistent type, too, huh?"

Shampoo's face held every bit as much resignation as Ukyo's.

"Is so. At least not look like embarrassing-type rival, like Ukyo-sister and stupid Takoyaki-boy."

The depressed Osakan accepted the verbal offering with a slight smile.

"Well, it's done now. Let's catch up to…Nabiki…"

Looking up as her sister-in-law trailed off, Shampoo joined her in staring incredulously at the sight that met their eyes. _  
_

It was, in theory, a fairly standard set-up for a challenge. A bunch of people gathered around an empty space (this one about six meters across), within which two people, or some multiple thereof, contended.

In practice, though, there were several key differences, mainly centred on the combatants themselves. For one thing, their build. Ukyo would be the first to admit that looks could be and often were deceiving in the Art, but while Nabiki's athletic frame _might_ ('might' being the operative word) be indicative of a martial artist, the lanky, scrawny, made-of-knees-and-elbows form of the boy facing her would most definitely not.

That said, the _second_ of the differences made the first rather moot, that being the fact that neither of the challengers appeared to be fighting at all.

Rather, the proceedings looked to be nothing so much as a grossly over-publicised stare-out, the two combatants basically holding each other with a fixed gaze, 'Shinji' contorting face and body into anatomically challenging (and more than somewhat disturbing) poses, Nabiki responding with either a look of indulgent boredom or her infamous sardonic smirk.

Ukyo had a definite sense that combat was somehow being done here, but could not for the life of her figure _how_.

"Shampoo think this fight, but not sure where fight is."

Ah, good. She wasn't alone in her confusion.

"It's Martial Arts Cerebral Combat," explained a young woman standing nearby, watching the proceedings with great interest. "More casually known as Martial Arts Psych-Out. Combat fought through posture, psychology and body language."

"…Sister-in-law and weird Eva-pilot boy just stare at each other, though," protested Shampoo.

"No, no, look closer," urged the girl. "They're both working to put the other off. Kurokokoro-san uses those off faces and motions to shock his opponents or put them off-balance by making them uncomfortable, the ultimate goal being to make them look away."

Casting a look at Shampoo and receiving a shrug in response, Ukyo took in the 'fight' for a moment before speaking.

"I'm guessing this Kurokokoro guy's good then?"

"Oh yes, he's the best!" squealed the now visibly-twinkling girl. "He's never been beaten at a Psych-Out."

"Why Eva-boy sweating, then?" queried Shampoo to the swiftly-paling fangirl, gesturing to the fight. And indeed, the young man's forehead had sprung a visible sheen of perspiration. Shampoo and Ukyo, both skilled at reading muscle-tension, detected a slight quiver of nerves in his motions as well.

"H-how? How could she get the better of Kurokokoro-san so easily?"

Ukyo's brow furrowed in concentration for a moment before clearing as she grinned.

"Different styles, sugar. Nabiki's taking advantage of his style's weakness, is all."

"What weakness?"

"Ah! Shampoo see now!" exclaimed the lilac-haired Amazon. "Is styles, true! Eva-boy like Karate, all sharp, fast, loud. Have weakness to soft style, right?"

"Right," nodded Ukyo. "Nabiki's playing the long game, which is why she's winning. I'll bet your guy's used to people freaking out over the motions and faces. Nabiki isn't, though, and that's sapping his confidence."

"Add in Sister-in-law's 'You too, too dumb and I own you' smirk…" Shampoo grinned.

"I figure it'll be done in about thirty seconds at mo-"

"Gah! Stop _grinning_ like that, dammit!"

"-st."

Leaving the fangirl to gape, the two sorta-siblings the very smug looking Nabiki with matching grins.

"Nabiki no longer needs her blackmail."

Shampoo nodded.

"Can cause freak-out with just a look."

"How can this be?" gawked the defeated foe.

"Right!" smirked the victorious Tendo, ignoring the sobbing figure of her challenger as she turned to her comrades. "Ranma's plan had them going to the lake next. I think we can _all_ understand the risks inherent in that?"

The two martial maidens nodded. Water, open spaces, limited manoeuvrability, Ranma and a very innocent bystander equalled a myriad potential date-destroyers.

"Good," smirked Nabiki in satisfaction. "Let's be off then. S, you're on lookout. U, with me in one of the rental boats…"

* * *

"Rassum frassum…"

"Oh come now, Ranma-chan," chided Kasumi teasingly. "It was your idea to come to the lake, after all"

"Yeah, I know, I know," sighed Ranma. "It's just, I wanted this to be a proper date, you know?"

Kasumi cast the petite redhead a questioning look from her position at the stern of the rented rowboat.

"What do you mean, Ranma-kun? I thought you were getting more comfortable with your curse."

Ranma sighed and racked the oars.

"I am! Kinda. I mean, it's not that I hate the curse anymore, and I know I've been out with you a few times as Ranko and all, but it's just…"

"Mm? It's just what, Ranma?"

"It's just…" she flushed and looked down at her hands. "…I wanted this to be a proper date, not just an 'out with friends' date," the small redhead mumbled.

"…and you think I'll only want to have a 'friendly outing' with you like this?" asked Kasumi carefully.

'_So that's what this is all about.'_

A blushing Ranma-chan nodded jerkily, still staring at her hands.

"Ranma," said the eldest Tendo sister gently. "Look at me, please."

Shakily raising her gaze to her fiancée's face, the part-time girl's eyes widened at the look of fond acceptance that beamed back at her.

"Ranma," she said, a tone of warm reassurance in her voice. "I want to make something clear, because I think you have the wrong impression. When I agreed to be your fiancée, I agreed to be your fiancée, boy or girl form alike. While I don't think I'm mentally prepared to k-kiss you in girl-form yet," Kasumi blushed, an action mimicked by the smaller girl, "I see no reason we cannot have a 'romantic type' date in either or both of your forms." Her voice as she finished the small speech held such a tone of loving sincerity that for several moments all Ranma could do was gape.

"Y-you really mean that, Kasumi?" she stammered, fighting off a prickle of tears.

"Of course I do! You, Ranma, are the same person at base, regardless of the form, and it is that person who I fell in love with. Besides," she smirked teasingly, "having a fiancée I can borrow clothes from is a _wonderful_ perk!"

"Kasumi…you…" Ranma struggled to speak through the lump in her throat. The dam broke as Kasumi drew the smaller girl into a loving hug, murmuring soothingly as the happy tears flowed.

Several minutes passed before the tears slowed and stopped, the occasional hiccup the only sound breaking the comfortable silence.

"…thank you…" came the almost inaudible whisper from the smaller girl, snuggled quite comfortably against the taller.

"What for, Ran-kun?"

"For that," Ranma replied, speech patterns reverting under the emotional force. "F'r accepting me. F'r not thinkin' I'm a freak 'cause of the curse. None o' the others could do that in the end. So, thank you."

Drawing her fiancée closer as she glowed from the emotions expressed, Kasumi rested her cheek on the petite girl's hair, smiling happily.

"Ranma is Ranma, and that's all there is to it, as far as I'm concerned," she stated firmly, gaining a happy sigh from the individual concerned. The loving couple, reassurance delivered and emotional tempests calmed, settled into a tender silence to the soothing rocking of the boat.

'_Today is really going well,'_ they thought.

"Okonomiyaki Barrage!"

"Dance of Face Crushings!"

Nabiki watched the fracas between her associates and the squadron of honest-to-Kami Elizabethan naval marines with a disturbingly bulging vein in her forehead.

Ok, yeah, Ranma attracted oddities. She could deal with that. Weird challengers, monsters, relatives, all fine.

Princes here to kidnap a bride? Ok.

Magical sea-vessels? Fine.

Lost colonies of British sailors somehow teleporting a thirty-gun blue-water schooner into an inner-city Tokyo lake with the intention of abducting girl-type Ranma through the use of 'Comic Opera Close-Quarters Combat'?

That was pushing it!

Nabiki's eyebrow began twitching alarmingly as she watched Ukyo get sent flying by a five-part 'Hornpipe Hammer-Kick', only to roll to her feet and leap back into the fray with a snarl.

'_This is weird even by Nerima's standards,'_ she thought as Shampoo sent a formation of marines flying like tenpins. _'Ok,' _she sighed mentally, _'the last of the minions have fallen…now. Expect the boss in three, two, one-'_

"Hoho, my lady! Your companions have proven most formidable! But know now that you face the boundless might of Admiral Francis Nelson, Monarch of the Seas!"

Nabiki blinked, momentarily off-balance. Not at the word choice (any more than one run-in with either Kuno would desensitise a person to _that_, after all), but at the plummy British accent that somehow managed to make it through the fact that the Tricorn-wearing lunatic was speaking fairly fluent Japanese.

Oh well, try to make the best of things…

"…ooookay. Admiral Nelson, was it? I think we need to have a little…_parley_…"

The cunning young woman hid her smile at the Admiral's blink of surprise.

Johnny Depp- not just pretty: also educational!

"Today getting too, too annoying," grumbled Shampoo as she patted her lilac tresses back into place.

"You said it!" growled Ukyo, covered in sooty smudges and looking distinctly singed around the edges. "I mean, I get that princes capturing brides is enough of a growth industry that they almost need a union, but that was pushing it!"

"Where in hell stupid Captain-prince meet Little Sister, anyway?"

"Who knows?" breezed Nabiki. "Still, though," she smirked, bouncing a heavy canvas purse with a musical jingle, "you can't say it wasn't profitable."

The other two calmed slightly at that. While Shampoo and Ukyo had occupied the surprisingly-resistant-to-blunt-force-trauma crew of the ship, Nabiki had conducted her 'parley' with the Captain. No-one but they knew exactly what was discussed up there at the helm, but the final score of the entire to-do amounted to an impressive assortment of injuries to the crew, a lightly charred Ukyo (who had proceeded to force-feed the flintlock pistol responsible to its owner while explaining in very clear terms why firearms around open powder kegs were a very bad idea), a severely ruffled Shampoo ("Stupid sailors too, too grabby. Shampoo break many thumbs!"), a captain reduced to a state of uncontrollable trembling and a neat twenty doubloons for each of the trio as "recompense for inconveniences".

"Shampoo still annoyed," grumbled the young Amazon. "Fight with stupid sailors make Shampoo miss what Little Sister and Sister-in-Law talk about! Shampoo bet was too, too romantic!"

"Anyway," interjected Nabiki over Ukyo's enthusiastic agreement, "If they stay true to Ranma's planned itinerary they'll head to the zoo next. The most likely threats there will be an animal escape, then the usual crazies. I think it would be best to have two of us shadowing Ranma and Kasumi with the third acting as a scout. Sound ok?"

The two martial artists shared a glance.

"Yeah, that sounds ok," replied Ukyo. "I'll be the scout, then. No offence Shampoo-chan, it's just that your hair kinda stands out."

"Is ok," replied Shampoo cheerily. "Shampoo figure that. Will stay with Middle Sister-in-Law, guard Big Brother's back. Shampoo like zoo!" she giggled suddenly. "Will be nice to look at wild animal and not have to fight!"

'…_martial artists…'_ thought Nabiki ruefully as the trio followed their charges.

* * *

Ranma knew a lot about hidden depths. Almost everyone he knew had some aspect about themselves they avoided showing the world around them, be it by choice, necessity or circumstance. Hell, it was his own hidden personality aspects that had somehow led him to this point, after all!

Akane had her love of acting, for example. And, while the 'Romeo and Juliet' debacle hadn't really given her a great opportunity to show her skills, she seemed to be pretty good at it, too.

Nabiki's appreciation for the finer things in life was well apparent to anyone asking her a favour, but the fact that said appreciation masked a sweet tooth rivalled only by that of Ranma-chan herself was rather less well-known.

As for gentle, sweet Kasumi, Ranma had _thought_ he'd discovered one of her hidden depths in her newfound love of and ability with the Art, but it seemed that there were still aspects left to see-

"Oh, Ran-kun! Come and see the meerkats!"

- like an adorably child-like fascination for small, exotic animals.

There was something oddly endearing about that, he thought as he wandered over to his delighted fiancée. To see Kasumi, normally so self-possessed and calm, squealing in unselfconscious glee at a cute animal could not help but bring a besotted smile to his face.

'_Just as long as we steer clear of the big c-cat enclosures,'_ he thought as he was dragged toward the newly-refurbished Kangaroo exhibit.

'_Hmm…Kangaroo style…'_

Careful testing after Torako's appearance (the sparkling feline had retreated to Ranma's unconscious the moment the couple had approached the water and had yet to re-appear) had revealed the crippling, all-consuming ailurophobia brought on by the Neko-Ken to be gone, replaced with a simple severe dislike. Apparently, "the irrational induced phobia was replaced with a general conditioned antipathy", whatever that meant.

Still, the step down from "Irrational Terror" to "Severe Dislike" was a small one indeed, certainly not enough to make frolicking with felines fine, so the tiger exhibit would be cheerily bypassed.

Ranma cocked a grin at Kasumi, currently cooing over the sight of a kangaroo joey poking its head from its mother's pouch, and shook off his introspection. Cats and other monsters could wait for the moment. There was something far more important right here with him.

"_U, status report."_

'U' sighed and keyed her headset. "Again with the code-names, huh?"

"_Tradition."_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The Happy Couple's at the Kangaroo exhibit at the moment. Nii-chan had that 'Hey, I could make a style from this' look for a moment, but nothing's off or anything."

"_Ranma's Ranma, I suppose,"_ chuckled 'N' dryly. _"Keep up surveillance, ok? We'll let you know if- Oh, for heaven's sake!"_

"What is it?"

"_S just picked up a challenger. Shouldn't take too long, so keep on the Happy Couple. N out."_

_"Gotcha. Take pictures, ne?"_

Switching off the headset, Nabiki took in the figure now facing a rather ticked-off Shampoo. Pink Chinese-style top, white leggings and straw sandals garbed the one-meter-seventy of brown-haired, travel-stained, almost alarmingly genki lady martial artist.

"Behold, Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku! Know that you face the amazing Lady Meow VII, master of the Neko-Tekken! Today I shall redeem my honour as we decide who is the better through mortal combat!"

There was a moment of silence before Shampoo clapped a hand to her forehead with a heartfelt groan.

"It not bad enough Shampoo get Eternal Rival today, get chased by Crazy Cute-Thief, get groped by old pervert, _must run into Great Annoyance too?"_

"'Great Annoyance'?" queried Nabiki, cocking an eyebrow at the one so termed as the young woman sputtered angrily at her assigned nickname.

"Is family of martial artists, explained Shampoo with a sigh. "Women practice Neko-Tekken, 'Iron Cat-Fist'. Combine moves of animal with Iron Fist style. Is good style, just one big problem."

"Which is?"

Shampoo waved a hand toward Meow who had by now worked herself into a diatribe of near-Kuno proportions.

"Masters of Neko-Tekken all really, really annoying. Not know when to SHUT UP, either!" the last was shouted at the obliviously babbling young woman, to no visible effect. Shampoo sighed again, absently cracking her neck.

"Ok,' said Nabiki. "That explains who she is, but why is she here and after you?"

Shampoo had clearly been rather hoping to avoid having to answer that. The sigh she heaved at Nabiki's question put those preceding it to shame.

"Fine," she said. "Is like this. Back, before Meiji, first Meow come to Joketsu on training trip. Challenge village champion, get beaten. Village think she leave, but no, challenge next day too. Then day after that, and day after that. First Meow not take hint. Eventually lady Samurai come and drag First Great Annoyance back to Japan, but Elders already make rule that no-one give Meow, _any_ Meow, _any_ kisses. Too much pain in behind.

"Anyway, Elders think problem solved, but twenty years later, new crazy girl come, introduce self as 'Meow II', challenge champion, get beaten, not leave."

"I think I can see where this is going," noted Nabiki dryly.

Shampoo nodded wearily. "Every twenty, thirty years, new Meow come, challenge champion, get beaten, not leave. Shampoo hope come to Japan, avoid Great Annoyance, but no good."

"- face the wrath of the Neko-Tekken at the hands of trim, sexy Meow VII!"

A few moments later (awkward for the suddenly nervously-sweating Meow), there came a low growl from the visibly fuming Amazon as the purple-haired girl slowly produced her feared-by-all-and-Mousse bonbori.

"Shampoo not want fight today," she gritted angrily. "Want to watch over Big Brother's too, too romantic date. But no, Great Annoyance have to show up, Shampoo have to fight. Great Annoyance make Shampoo too, too mad, so Shampoo want to teach Great Annoyance manners lesson."

Nabiki would later swear that Shampoo's hair actually rose in a non-existent breeze, such was the sheer anger she was radiating.

The angry Amazon took a slow, purposeful step toward her foe, the air between them thick with antipathy. She shook her head, seemingly regretful.

"Shampoo not have time to paste Great Annoyance, though, so will beat as quick as can. Then will go back to guard Big Brother. Great Annoyance hold still, not make Shampoo have to chase, will be less hurting."

"H-hah!" laughed the slightly wary challenger before visibly pushing aside the murderous atmosphere. "I, Lady Meow VII, respect your confidence! However, today is the day I redeem the honour of my ancestors. Today, the power of the Neko-Tekken will defeat you!"

'_I wonder if she means "reclaim" her honour?'_ wondered Nabiki as Shampoo twirled a bonbori.

"Great Annoyance think she beat _Shampoo_ with cat-style?" she laughed, scornfully, cocking an eyebrow in disdain (causing Nabiki to blanch slightly and start muttering about gimmicks and copyright infringement). "Oh, it on now, Great Annoyance. Bring it!"

As the two fighters leaped into the fray, Nabiki (drawing back into the crowd and keeping a wary eye out for security), noted with some surprise that Meow was actually holding her own against the angry Amazon.

Challengers, in her not inconsiderable experience, tended to be either comically outclassed (the lion's share, generally) or surprisingly competent scaling up to frighteningly skilled. Judging by the way Meow was dancing around Shampoo's furious swings while repeatedly brushing the girl with extremely narrow misses, she was quite clearly in the latter category.

'_Listening to Shampoo, you'd think this Meow'd be like Kuno, but she's actually pretty good,'_ she thought as she watched the energetic brunette actually step on the head of one of the bonbori and use the upward momentum so gained to flip over the Chinese girl and strike at her back, only to have the low seized and redirected away.

The middle Tendo sighed and absently keyed her headset not taking her eyes from the spectacle before her.

"U, status report, please."

"_All good here, N. the Lovebirds are laughing at the penguins. They'll probably head for the Aviary next. What's S doing?"_

"Raagh! Shampoo Smash!"

"…she's made a new friend, I think," grimaced Nabiki as Shampoo was sent flying into a hastily-vacated bench, fortunately left unscathed from the impact.

"…_challenger? Rival?"_

"Yup,"smirked Nabiki at the resigned tone tinging the Osakan's voice.

"_Great, now I owe her five hundred yen,"_ grumbled Ukyo sulkily. _"Oh well, it was her money anyway."_

"That's the spirit!"Nabiki proclaimed in the cheery tones of one unaffected by a present misfortune. "Now, judging by Shampoo's expression, she's about to-"

"Joketsuzoku Neko-Ryu: Thousand Kittens Shred Drapes!"

"Eeyaa!"

"-unleash a devastating special attack, thus ending the fight. Ouch," she winced as cloth tatters and several chunks of hair drifted gently on the afternoon breeze.

"You bother Shampoo again, Shampoo not stop at clothes, understand?" growled the still-bristling girl to her swirly-eyed rival.

"H-hai…"

Shampoo dusted off her hands with a decidedly smug air as she turned back to Nabiki, tucking an indistinct object into her pocket as she did.

"Ok, is done. We catch up with Big Brother now, yes?"

"_Oi, you two, is it over yet? I was wrong, they're heading to the elephants now."_

"I guess that answers that," muttered Nabiki. "On our way, U."

"This code-name thing get annoying," noted Shampoo as they walked briskly after their unknowing charges, leaving the still-groggy challenger behind.

"Doesn't matter," snapped Nabiki. "It's tradition. And by the way," she added as a thought came to her, "did you take a trophy from her or something?"

"Oh, this?" grinned Shampoo evilly, drawing a twist of brown hair from her pocket. "Hai. It-"

"Whaa? My pigtail! Shampoo, I will have my revenge!"

"Shampoo sure it make much annoyance later on, but it worth it."

"A sentiment I can relate to, Shampoo. Now, back to business."

"Hai."

* * *

"-and the baby koalas were so cute! Oh, I wish I could just take one home-!"

Watching his chestnut-tressed love (word of the day calendar. Nabiki. Long story) delightedly gushing about the zoo's inhabitants, Ranma was forced to the conclusion that Kasumi shared more than a few traits with one Shiratori Azusa (apart from the fact that she wasn't an annoying kleptomaniacal psychopath, of course).

"-just clinging to its mother's back, so _cute-_!"

In truth, Ranma found that to be just one more reason to love the young woman. The fact that she had yet to give anything an absurd French nickname was a bonus, of course.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Ran-kun. I've been going on and on, I must be boring you."

"Nah, it's fine, Kas-chan. If you can deal with all my whining about my girl-form earlier, I can live with you going a bit gooey over baby animals. It's actually kinda cute, really. Although," he grinned teasingly, "I did start to wonder if I'd need some help getting you out of the petting zoo section."

Ranma smiled at the rosy blush that adorned Kasumi's face at the memory. Apparently, the saintly girl's smile had much the same effect on baby animals it did on people. The combination of that and the delighted sparkle her eyes had picked up at the gate had produced a reaction in the inhabitants that inadvertently demonstrated why so many Amazon glomping techniques had animal-related names.

Ranma had, incidentally, come up with no fewer than three potential moves from the experience.

Evidently unable to think of a rejoinder, Kasumi merely blushed and, taking her fiancée's arm and snuggling close with a happy sigh, smoothly switched the topic.

"I'm proud of you for getting as close to the big cats as you did, by the way."

Stifling a reflexive shudder at the mention of the name, the pigtailed youth smiled weakly.

"Eh, it wasn't as though I was really close, though. I still _really_ don't like 'em, but Ami-san says I probably won't go Neko now that Torako's 'detached'. She thinks the worst that'd happen is if I snap with Torako 'inside', she'd pop out and maybe attack something, but I'd still be me."

"Oh, how wonderful!" exclaimed Kasumi, beaming. "Maybe now we can work at desensitising you to cats, like that psychology book said."

"Ah, yeah Kas-chan, maybe sometime," said Ranma carefully, visions of Genma's attempts at 'desensitising' him flickering in his mind's eye before Reason gave Imagination and Memory a swift kick about the head for even thinking that Kasumi would ever take after Genma. That done, the happy pair walked on in silence for several minutes.

"By the way, Ran-kun, where did Torako-chan go?"

"Oh yeah, she didn't want to go out on the water at the lake and went back 'inside'," replied Ranma, tapping his temple meaningfully. "It could be my imagination, but I think I can kinda 'feel' her in there, now."

'_Only Ranma could say something like that and make it sound everyday,'_ thought Kasumi with a mental shrug and a giggle at his adorable 'struggling for the right words' look.

"You can bring her out again, though?"

"Oh yeah, that's no problem," replied Ranma with a look that was equal parts smile and grimace. "I did some experiments after she appeared the first time. If anything, the problem is keeping her _in_ when she doesn't feel like it."

"So," quipped Kasumi, an innocent twinkle in her eyes, "rather like a real cat, then?"

The dark-haired youth sighed as the pair started up a tall set of concrete stairs.

"You ain't kidding! She actually came out with a _sneeze_ the second time! I sneeze and a blue lightning cat flies out my nose! Scared the hell out of Luna, too."

Kasumi, mustering every jot of her willpower, was only just able to stifle a fit of giggles at the image when she noticed the lengthening shadows.

"Oh my, it's getting dark. We should probably be heading back, Ran-kun."

"Not just yet, Kas-chan," replied Ranma, gently guiding the girl up the last of the stairs and around a low wall. "There's still one more place I want to show you."

"Alright, Ran-kun, but what is- Oh my…"

Turning around the final curve of the path left the two looking over a railing at the sight of the buildings of Tokyo painted red and gold by the setting sun, the sky behind darkening to black.

"…it's beautiful…" whispered the dumbstruck young woman, unconsciously drawing closer to her fiancée's solid form.

"…yeah…" replied Ranma, eyes fixed on the sunset-flushed face of his love.

"Kas-chan?" he asked after a moment, drawing her gaze to his.

"I-I'm not really good at talkin' and stuff," he stuttered before finding his resolve. "But there's something I gotta say…"

"Y-yes, Ran-kun?" prompted Kasumi, glad that the sunset hid her flush.

"Y'know, I've seen a lotta sunsets in my life," he said, a wistful note in his voice as he turned to look out over the city. "Them and the stars were all I really had that were constant, you know? And I really like 'em, the clouds and colours and all…"

The nervous young man trailed off for a moment, tugging at his pigtail before turning and fixing the wide-eyed Kasumi with a look of absolute love.

"But, I realised something these past few… weeks, months, I dunno…" he took a deep breath before speaking in a rush.

"I realised that I don't wanna watch another sunset without you watching with me. Not even one more sunset, not without you there."

Kasumi could hear nothing over the pounding of her heart as joyful tears flowed down her cheeks. Her response was plain in her eyes as the two gently drew each other into a kiss of pure love and happiness.

* * *

"Snff. That was so romantic!"

"Shampoo think she start to cry. Sister give hug?"

"Damn," quipped Nabiki, fighting down a lump in her throat. "Never would have figured Ranma-kun for such a romantic. Good going, you two," she whispered with a rare smile. "You deserve it."

The three watched the heart-warming scene for a few more moments, silent and watery-eyed. Then-

"Er-"

"Yeah, we see them Sugar," growled Ukyo, glaring fiercely at the hooded figures creeping toward the loving pair. "Dammit, why now?"

"Stupid Ninjas!" growled Shampoo, moving so as to be out of then couple's line of sight. "Why is always ninjas? No need ninjas now!"

"I'll take the ones on the right, ok Sham-chan?" asked Ukyo, her weapon of choice drawn and ready.

"Shampoo take left then," replied the Amazon grimly.

"Five hundred yen to the girl who finishes first," suggested Nabiki with a cruel smirk.

"Sound good to Shampoo! Obstacles are for BREAKING!"

The poor, hapless, unexplained ninja never knew what hit them.

* * *

As the sun set and the night-glow of Tokyo became visible in the darkening sky, five tired but satisfied figures rested as the train carried them back to Nerima. Three, still unknown to the other two, wore the exhausted but triumphant looks of those who had faced trials familiar to the gods themselves and emerged victorious. Leaning carefully on each other for support (mental and physical in equal measure, Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo heaved a sigh of relief. The date was over. Nothing had spoiled the happy couple's day out. The trio had emerged from their duty in triumph, and now they could rest.

A carriage away, Ranma gently tightened his arm around Kasumi's slender shoulders (blithely ignoring the disapproving glances of a scowling old lady across the aisle) and smiled in quiet joy as the drowsing girl snuggled closer. He'd been worried, this morning. He hadn't thought it possible, not with his luck. He had fully expected (indeed, planned for!) something to go horribly wrong today, but no, he'd actually experienced it.

A perfect, unspoiled day out.

'_Feels like I could snuff out a shishi-hokodan right now, just through happy vibes,'_ he thought with a silly grin.

Issues resolved, confessions made, fun and laughter fully enjoyed. Yup, today had been a perfect day.

The train rattled along the tracks, carrying the five back home.

They had left Tokyo flush with success, love and happiness.

They returned to Nerima to find the remains of a battle-zone.

* * *

Secret Author Technique: Omake!

"Enemy sighted, Captain. Estimate ten capital ships, twenty cruisers, and a fighter screen."

"Total weight of metal, Tactical?" replied Captain Admiral Tendo Hoshitobi, Royal Silver Millennium Navy, from her seat at the bridge of Ishtar-Oki, flagship of the Fifth.

The young officer tapped at the holographic display before once again turning to her commander.

"Fifty ships in total, Sir, including support vessels, and with approximately double that in fighters. Surrender messages have been broadcast and refused, as well."

Hoshitobi sighed, taking slight comfort in the gentle warmth of her command link.

"Very well... All ships!" she barked, voice ringing through the commlinks of her command as her face firmed into a look of blazing determination. "We fight, once again! Go to weapons hot! Our foes outnumber us by a good margin, but they have forgotten just who we are! We are the Fifth! We have never turned, never run and never failed! We are the toughest, the fiercest and the best the Navy can offer! And that is why we will win this day once again! Because we are Fifth Fleet, the Wild Horses! And We! Do! Not! LOSE!"

The fierce roar of agreement that sang through the comms was echoed in the yowling cries of the ships, as the elite Moon-cabbits that made the Fifth the most feared Division of the Imperial Navy voiced their support over the comm frequencies. And as the eternal blackness of space was torn by the actintic glare of plasma bolts and anti-matter warheads and the radio and subspace frequencies by the vicious "Miyaaaah!" of the defenders, those of the Fifth cast a brief thought of thanks to their namesake, the legendary Creator of the Moon Cabbits that now defended the Imperium from those that would destroy it.

The young man who had never fully realised just what he had started that day when his meditation had been interrupted by a pair of careless Mau...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

At long last, the latest chapter! Ever have one of those situations where you know exactly what you want to write, but just cannot for the life of you get it to sound and read right on the page? That was the situation I went through with this chapter. I had it sequenced, I had some snippets of dialogue and quick crossover references I wanted to include, but nope! Couldn't make them work. I'm pretty happy with the end result, all told, but it was a real struggle getting there.

The Omake, on the other hand, just popped out of my brain after reading a review. I blame too many David Webber books.

On another note, this is probably about as fast as you, my humbly appreciated readers, can expect to see new chapters appearing here. Between work, study and other commitments, I have precious little free time in which to write. If I can get them written and posted quicker, I will, but at this point it looks like not.

Ok**, Reviews:**

TheCentauress: Ooh, i do like the way you think. i've been considering creating an Omake story for 'Butterflies' ala 'Tales of Oops!', but the thought of something else on top of what i already have scares me a little. still, with ideas like yours...

Hero Slayer: Thanks for the kind words, mate. Eaves are the part of the roof of a building that hang out over the walls, so 'Dusting the Eaves' is a leaping attack with a downward strike, at least in my mind when i thought of the name.  
I like your thought on the Mamoru meeting, but i've already planned out where things will go with him. thanks anyway, though.

Jonakhensu: True, true, but 'Five Star Chef' has a better ring to it, I think.

MWkillkenny84: thanks for the kind words!

primedirective: A-yup, it's Kung Fu Kasumi in my fic. As for Mr. Tendo, he teaches the nuts and bolts of the Tendo style while Ranma and Akane help her to individualise it, as seen in the 'kitchen meditation' scene.

Quathis: Hmm, combining Amaguriken and the Umi-Sen-Ken into Kasumi-Ryu...there's potential there, i think. thanks for the notion!  
I'm going to sorta ease Mamoru into the plot, now that the seed's been planted. here's hoping it works.

Robby Cartwright: Thanks mate, will do.

Tri-Emperor of The Twilight: Ah, ok, i think i get the reference now. thanks!

deathgeonous: Thanks mate. I must say, i'm really grateful for how patient and forgiving my readers have been with the erratic updates. It takes some of the stress of writing away, for which i'm thankful.

Kariston Draconis: I was thinking a little from column A, a little from column B and a generous dash of my own interpretation for Kamen. wait and see...

GeorgeTobor: Who's to say they haven't been? they just have trouble keeping the poor sod in sight. ;)

RanmaChaos: Thanks, will do.

aznblackhowling: And here it is. i hope it meets your expectations.

OBSERVER01: glad you liked it. Hmm...Ami plus Washu-chan. it'd make for an interesting introduction speech, if noting else.  
"Who are you?" "I am Sailor Mercury, Greatest Genius in the Universe, and in the name of Science, I'll punish you!"

KillerWombat: Funny you should mention that...

Cor Strike FX: Thanks you! i'll endeavour to do so.

lord Martiya: Not sure, really. i might have some references to Dei Liberi or De Grazzi here and there, but i figure Ranma would focus on more general styles and techniques rather than specialising, cool though the space sword is.  
As i was writing the above i nearly wrote 'buster sword' and was struck with an image of Sailor Uranus swinging around Cloud's weapon while cackling madly. this is what happens when authors get sleep-deprived.  
Galaxia? not sure, though "Ouch!" is a possibility.

Dumbledork: Thanks. there's going to be a few more instances of Magical Ranma before the end, but i see Ranma as being more of a situational fellow. he'll train in the required skills (gnosis, in this case), but all the coolest stuff happens when he needs it, in the finest Shounen Manga tradition. expect more soon(ish).

borg rabbit: yeah, you have the right of it. much as the senshi would probably love the ability to cast a "Mars Flame Orbital Plasma Barrage" i think that might unbalance the story a little. maybe in the epilogue or an omake, though.

AnFan-n-More: Always a pleasure to read your reviews. such a wealth of interesting and well-considered ideas!  
That was kind of the thinking i had behind my characterisation of Setsuna, yes, though i don't want to give too much away. As for the similarity between Usagi and Ranma, i'm ashamed to say i didn't really make the connection until you pointed it out. That said, the resemblance is really quite uncanny, isn't it?  
And aye, Ranma plus Usagi plus Righteous Cause does indeed equal a very bad week for the bad guys. he he he...  
Thank you again for the Reviews, they make my day.

Hiryo: thanks for the kind words! heh, yeah, Martial Artist Kasumi is indeed a testament to the truism of "It's always the quiet ones".

Lord Sia: Some intersting ideas there, mate. Yeah, the Belgariad and the Malloreon were favourite books of my mis-spent youth, though i'm basing the chaos magic off an actual real-world system.  
The thing about chaos magic (at least, my interpretation herein) is that it's basically nothing BUT gnosis. the outward effects are just imagination shaping the workd through gnosis, as witness the 'rainbow cabbit' scene in the previous chapter. Besides, from what i've seen of Ranma's learning style, it is either learning a move/technique he needs and has seen (Hiryu Shoten Ha, Amaguriken) or coming up with something on the spur of the moment, generally in the middle of a fight. Ranma is an improviser, an adapter, coming up with what he needs when he needs it, an attitude i'm having him keep with regards to magic. get good at the basics and you can get the fancy stuff easily.  
Whoo, wordy much? Rest assured, there will be some more training, just more often than not it'll be off camera so as not to spoil the surprise.  
and yes, there will be an Amazon meeting. whether it'll be what you expect, though...

Wonderbee31: I must admit, i do like the training scenes. it gives me an opportunity to indulge my wacky imagination without overturning the plot. there will be at least one more of them before the conclusion, so please look foward to it.

Sithking Zero: Well, i'm flattered! thanks. As for the SM/Ranma crossover popularity, i couldn't say. AnFan-n-More made a good point in how similar Usagi and Ranma are in terms of character, which could be part of the reason. me, i just like the notion of someone putting a youma in a hammerdrop, and who better to do it than our favourite pigtailed protagonist?

Bobboky: thanks!

nononononononono: um... no? ;) thanks!

TegwenielWestwind: Wait and see mate. i intend to have Kasumi-Ryu go a little further before the end. and yeah, hidden depths are a minor theme in my stories.

Tzeentchian Techpriest: yeah, sorry about that, mate. in my defence, this is the first story i've published, and i'm still getting into my groove as a writer.  
Great name, BTW. Hmm...i just had an idea for a Sailor Moon/40K crossover. "In the Name of the Empress, we'll punish you!"  
My brain scares me sometimes...

Nosferatum: sorry mate. all i can say is that i'm doing me best.

deitarion/SSokolow: thanks a lot, my friend. I worry about whether i'm in the happy medium when writing, so reviews like your mean a lot to me.

gsteemso: Thanks for the compliment, mate.  
As for Setsuna, i'm actually aiming for a middle ground between canon and fanon, though i can't go too far into the details without spoilers for future chapters. That said, it seems to me that there's no reason for their to be a conflict between them. Guarding the timeline when it's set on Crystal Tokyo, adjusting it when it isn't.  
Thanks for the heads-up, by the way. anything that drives me to consider things from a different perspective can only be a good thing.

Lord Jeram: good to hear, mate. There's really no way to avoid having at least some cliches in a story, what with genre restrictions and the like. i just hope i've tweaked the ones that made it in enough to give a new look to them.

dogbertcarroll: thanks mate.

Cullyn the dwarf: aye mate, still writing. hope you liked the new chapter, it being pretty Ranma-centric. the next one will be as well, so enjoy!

Atlan: Yeah, it was pointed out to me that i was being a little unfair and shallow about Akane, which was fair enough an assertion, though i like to think i explained her characterisation well enough in-text. still, it was a fair cop, and think the plot has benefited from the shift.  
Thank you very much for the kind words, by the way!

Blackdex: Thanks, Will do. Ja ne!

Well, my dear readers, that's it for the reviews. Coming up, we get to see what was going on in Nerima while the happy couple (plus three) were out and about. Happosai the Hero! Genma and Soun: badarse! and many other odd and unexpected things.

Stay Tuned.


End file.
